Why the Caged Bird Sings
by Suave Boogie
Summary: After a little accident with Appa, Aang and the others realize they have company. And this time, he's HER prisoner... [Zuko x Katara] UPDATED! SUPER DUPER LONG CHAPTER.
1. Cloudy Days and Bison Spray

**Disclaimer:** I, like everyone else on this site, do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. And even if the owners of _Avatar_ were on this site... I doubt they'd let us know it. They probably just laugh at us behind our backs, picking us and our fictions apart like little wriggling insects.

_**Note:** I've missed the first two episodes of Avatar. Otherwise, I've seen it all. I just have one question: what weapons does Sokka have? I think I have them all but I want to make sure. Also, please ignore any spelling or grammatical mistakes. I don't have beta-readers and sometimes don't read over chapters._

**

* * *

**

Why the Caged Bird Sings

01

_Cloudy Days and Bison Spray_

* * *

"It's them!" the Avatar called. 

Sokka scrambled over the shoulder of the flying bison, his brow knotted. "Aang's right!" he affirmed.

It had been an average day, whatever _average_ was for the Avatar and his companions. Like some days before they had been enjoying a leisurely ride on Appa, gently floating over the stretch of ocean below on lazy currents of warm air. It had been cloudy today and Aang took the large beast above the low-hanging clouds for a breath of fresh air.

It had proved pleasant enough; the light splayed across the big puffs of moisture, and a few stray birds called from afar. Sokka had taken to leaning back on Appa restfully, reaching up to grab small, passing cloud-puffs and then attempting to shove them into his mouth in 'experimentation.' However, he was always disappointed when they disintegrated before reaching it.

Katara only laughed at her always-famished brother and instead turned her attention to practicing Waterbending ("All you ever wanna do is practice your magic!" Sokka would pout.) Using great concentration, she lightly twirled her fingers and managed to draw out water droplets from the huddles of clouds, charming them to her in a small but sturdy stream. Proud of her accomplishment, she had then dropped her small globule over Sokka's head, who took to sputtering with his legs kicking up in the air. Aang had laughed with his trademark big grin, with Momo perched easily on his shoulder blinking its large eyes.

All in all, it had been nice, and Aang was glad to have a moment's peace. It seemed everything had been hectic lately, what with all the running and hiding and food scouring, with some escapes thrown in for good measure...

Then the thin clouds below had suddenly become sparse and the bison dropped altitude. And at that moment something large and steel caught Aang's eye, and he knew immediately what it was.

"A Fire Nation ship?" Katara asked, crawling over beside her brother. She peered down, and sure enough amidst the lapping, endless blue and gold of light-drenched waves, floated an ominous ship.

"Think it's Zuko's?" Aang asked curiously, his mind briefly preoccupied, but Sokka leapt up and shook the young Avatar's shoulder gently, causing Momo tojump off.

"Why would it be his? There's only like, a BILLION of them!" But even Sokka had to admit, it seemed the Fire Prince could sniff them out like a depraved dog... "C'mon! We gotta go!" the older boy pressed regardless, pointing wildly. Katara backed away from the edge of Appa in an almost habitual fear, Momo peeping from behind her arm.

"I don't think they've seen us," she said, continuing to train her eye on the ship for any sign that they had.

"But they _will_ if we keep flying right above them," Sokka grunted. The last thing he wanted to see today was Firebenders, especially when _they_ could see _him, _too.

"Maybe..." Aang lightly tugged on Appa's reigns, leaning forward hopefully. "But there's land just ahead of us. We need to settle somewhere. Besides, I think I see some clouds ahead. They'll cover us, won't they?"

Sokka groaned, covering his face with a hand. "What about the _in-between?_!" Sometimes it felt like no one listened to his cultured, warrior-refined advice.

"Can you bring them closer, Aang?" Katara asked gently, keeping calm. The ship had not yet given away that it had spotted them. That gave her confidence, even if it _was_ minor. She scooted closer to him, looking ahead, but also finding herself glancing down. Though she now couldn't clearly see it over the bulk of Appa's body and the few straggling clouds that still surrounded them, she knew the ship was there.

"Closer?" Aang blinked, scratching at his head before getting what she meant - that being the clouds. "I don't know..."

"You two had better hurry," Sokka continued, having already decided to let Aang have full blame if they were seen. Having taken over Katara's watch, he scowled as he peeped over Appa's furry side - wishing he could burn a hole through the horrid ship with his superior eyeballs. Momo jumped on his back and chirped, causing Sokka to grunt and bat at the aggravating lemur. "Big eared..."

The wind was starting to pick up, almost as if it willed to work against the young Avatar. "I don't think there's enough clou--" Aang began, before Sokka intervened again.

"They see us!" the older boy yelped, scurrying away from the edge of the furry bison. "Get us _outta here_!"

* * *

"Are you _sure_, Nephew?" Iroh asked, peering up at the sky. "I don't see anything." 

"I saw it, Uncle," Prince Zuko continued, his eyes trained on the last spot he thought (no, in which he _knew_ he saw) the Avatar.

"It would look very silly if you were attacking clouds," Iroh commented, sipping daintily at his tea. Zuko was declined to comment but he brightened mildly, pointing accusingly upwards, his brows drawn down. "There!" he affirmed, his smirk twisted victoriously.

Iroh blinked, following the point until he saw its destination. "So you were right," the old man replied, taking another sip, apparently unbothered. The outline and splash of the bison was unmistakable now, as it seemed to have forsaken the cloud covering - or vice versa. "You have keen eyes!"

Zuko smirked but didn't reply. Finally, he had the Avatar in his sights once more. This time he wouldn't let him get away. "Is there anywhere for him to run?"

Before Iroh could reply, however, Zuko stalked forward in determination, his golden eyes fiercer than usual. "No matter. I'll make _sure_ he won't escape," he breathed.

* * *

"Don't panic, Sokka!" Katara berated her brother, yanking on his leg. 

"I'm not panicking! I never panic!" Sokka replied shrilly before latching onto his sister as another flaming ball whizzed by. "Can't this portable rug go any faster?" he wailed.

"They can't hit us well from there," Aang replied, suddenly calm. He leaned to his left and blew a small tuft of air from between his lips, but it was enough to send a wandering flame-ball spiraling away into disintegration. "We're too far away..."

"Then what are we doing?" Sokka demanded shrilly.

"If you'd been paying attention, there's a small cluster of islands ahead," Katara replied, in which Aang beamed. "The first one's pretty tall. If we can get by it or _behind_ it, we might lose the ship long enough to make a getaway or land safely." As an after thought, the Waterbender threw in a victorious grin at her observations.

"Oh." Sokka unlatched himself, brushing his panic spell aside. "Well-" At that moment a shrill gust of wind pummeled into the airborne bison, causing it to rock to the side in a small jerk.

"There must be a storm brewing somewhere," Aang thought aloud, his eyes darkening, tightening his hold on Appa while giving him more encouraging _yip yip_s. "We're almost there!"

* * *

"You know, we can't reach them that far out," Iroh commented, blinking as he lifted his small teacup to his lips. Zuko continued to stand by him on the deck, never taking his eyes off the sky. 

"I know, Uncle," the young prince replied evenly. "I'm driving them."

"To the islands?" the uncle asked, setting his cup back onto its saucer. "Will they land, I wonder?" The old man's eyes lowered to the sea, where the waves had begun to grow choppier. A small but fierce breeze caught him in the side, drawing away his attention.

"Even if they don't, it'll slow them down," his nephew replied, clenching his fists tightly. This time he _knew_ what he was doing.

* * *

Another fierce wind caught Appa, causing everyone to slide to the right a few inches, excluding Momo--who simply attached itself to Sokka's face. "We've got to get lower," Aang mumbled, glancing up at a few gatherings of darkened, clustered clouds to his left. His cheery mood, though not entirely gone, was waning slightly and worry was replacing it. He didn't like being out in storms, and the last thing he needed was Sokka and Katara getting sick again... 

Sokka, after peeling Momo off, followed Aang's brief glance and immediately had the same thoughts. "Then let's get lower!" Cheerily he reached out and yanked at the reigns, giving Appa a good 'nudge.'

However the poor bison misinterpreted the rough pull and, obeying loyally, began to swerve steeply downwards on its side. At the same moment, a new and more powerful gust caught the large beast halfway on its underside, causing it to tilt precariously.

"SOKKA!" Katara yelped, grabbing onto Appa's thick fur. The older boy floundered before getting a good hold himself.

"WHAT!" he responded huffily. "I got us lower!"

"_Too_ low!" Aang revealed, having kept his balance and Appa's reigns. "We're going right at them!"

The bison stopped above the water, and began to skid just above it, throwing waves up on either side of its turbulence. It was slowing down--but not fast enough. Besides the fact that he was screaming, along with Katara and Sokka (who can scream rather girlishly, Aang also observed,) the young boy had to admit it was pretty fun... like penguin sledding.

That was, until he realized they were still heading towards the ship. Now that he was close enough to get a good look, it seemed the men on the deck looked just as surprised and frightened as the Avatar. But it's fair to say, who _wouldn't_ look surprised at seeing a large, hairy bison barreling toward one's ship with the famed Avatar floundering on its head? For a split second, the young boy thought he saw Zuko's familiar scowl.

At the last minute Aang yanked upwards on the reigns, and Appa adjusted his altitude--just in time, as he only _barely_ zoomed right over the deck of the ship.

Water, foam and bison swept over the area, causing great confusion and running among the Firebenders onboard. The helmsman stared and leaned over to get a better look, but by that time, the bison was gone. All that was left was a vaguely water-drenched, rocking, but otherwise _unhurt_ ship. Not to mention a few drenched Firebenders, some of which were groaning, sprawled over the deck, and others who were draped over the sides (also groaning.) Some had thrown themselves out of the way and were plastered against a wall or against each other, blinking blankly and rather shamefully.

Iroh, either by great skill or sheer luck, had remained out of the coming bison-induced shower and had scurried into an open door. Emerging, he blinked, throwing a glance over the deck and its crewman. However, after the initial shock passed, the old general handed his teacup to the nearest standing soldier and walked to mid-deck, glancing around suspiciously.

"Where is Zuko?" Iroh asked no one, but a nearby soldier glanced over at the side of the ship as he stood. Iroh made his way there and looked over into the unsettled waves, fear vaguely gripping at his heart. Leaning forward more, as the waves resided and calmed, he saw nothing.

It was then the old general looked up at the fleeing image of the bison. He then placed his hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Did the waves take him?" a crewman asked somewhat shakily. As far as had been counted, no men had been injured. Some had fallen off the side in attempts to jump out of the way, but they had and were currently being pulled aboard by rope.

"No," Iroh sighed, now more confident. "Something else did." He turned to the waterlogged soldiers, taking his hand down from his wrinkled forehead. "Follow the beast!"

* * *

"Did you see their faces!" Aang asked, laughing gaily. Sokka scrambled up, streaming water from his mouth. 

"Let's NEVER _ever_ do that again!" the young warrior whined after a good cough, wringing at his damp clothes that had become wet with ocean spray.

Katara coughed once, wringing at her braided hair whilst glaring defiantly at her brother. "It was all YOUR fault!" she accused.

"MY fault!" Sokka responded, aghast. He went to flick a small fish from his leg but changed his mind, going to pick it up. However Momo beat him to it, snatching the fish away and scurrying over Sokka's lap. With a cry the boy lunged at the young lemur, causing Momo to squeak and drop the fish over the bison's furry side. Sokka crawled and looked over Appa's side dejectedly, watching his meal fall away into the sea. For a brief second he thought he saw something _odd_ from the corner of his eye, but he shook it off, turning to face his 'crew' with a pout evident on his face.

"It's not Sokka's fault," Aang replied, turning his head to face his friends, tilting it with a big grin plastered on his face. He was giddy off adrenaline. "It was his _instincts_!"

This caused Katara to burst into giggles and she tried to hide her face. Sokka puckered out his lower lip, drawing his eyebrows down.

"Not funny," he grumbled, folding his arms. This only caused Aang to join Katara in restrained laughing.

"Since Sokka's instincts are so good at flying, maybe we should ask them to land," Katara threw in, causing Aang to snicker even more in amusement. Sokka rolled his eyes in reply, turning his back on his sister and the Airbender with an 'hmph.'

Katara reached over and patted her brother fondly, meanwhile throwing a glance over her shoulder out at the water. The steel ship was just a dot now, and the islands were just below them. Even _she_ had to admit...the little escapade had been fun, even though at the moment she had been frightened senseless. It reminded her of the time Aang had persuaded them to ride Omashu's delivery system...

What she and the others didn't suspect, however, is that they had company.

* * *

Zuko groaned inwardly, tightening his grip on the thing he was holding. He was disoriented and he began to piece vague images back together. 

He remembered, of course, standing on his ship with his uncle, watching the Avatar. They had taken some cheap shots at him, just to let him know they meant business...

Then, strangely enough, the Avatar had somehow changed course and the large bison--_whatever_ it was--had sailed downwards, just above the water. The Prince remembered standing on the deck, scowling in answer as the beast barreled towards his ship. He had refused to move, determined to call the bluff he assumed the Avatar was making.

Of course, the beast _hadn't_ stopped, and in the second it began to zoom over his ship the Prince realized how very _large_ it was.

Then it had been to late. Zuko remembered backing up, his back touching the side of the ship. However, his anger for the Avatar seemed to have planted his feet to the steel, and he snarled, about to throw up his hands and vomit hellfire at his enemy.

Then the bison had skimmed just above him, causing the prince to lose balance and begin to tumble backwards. Now furious, and _determined_ not to fall overboard (how pathetic _that_ would look!) he had reached up and snagged the first thing he could reach with his hands.

Then everything blurred. His shoulders and arms were straining and his back was smarting heavily, having been thrown against the siding in his plight.

After he had pieced these things together, Zuko's mind cleared and his ears turned on--and he froze as he heard voices pushed by him through the wind. He immediately recognized one of them--the Avatar.

Adrenaline flooded his system but the young Firebender kept his mouth shut and his body still. He realized he was in a _very_ precarious situation--as it seemed he had snagged the upper area between the bison's flat, furry tail and one of its legs. ...And it was in flight.

The husky, mammalian scent of his ride immediately filled his nostrils and the Prince scowled, but remained quiet. Besides the fact his body felt rather bruised at the moment, he knew he was several hundred feet (most likely) in the air. It appeared no one knew he was there, however, which was surprising. Then again, not many people grab onto flying bison while they're doing just that--_flying_.

Zuko silently thanked his training and his great skill, as even though the tail flopped in the wind, seemingly acting as a sort of rudder, the teenager kept his grip, pressing himself against its fur. The bison seemed to not mind the extra weight, its mind possibly preoccupied. The drag was negated due to the large body mass, and all Zuko concerned himself with was keeping his grip, fighting gravity and the bison's movements. He couldn't risk leaping up and alerting the Avatar of his presence. They had the upper hand in this situation and he realized that. He couldn't reveal himself _or_ use his Firebending here.

The beast would have to land soon. Sparing a glance down, and fighting down a vague nausea, Zuko thought he saw bits and pieces of islands below. Good.

Because when the Avatar landed, that's when he'd make his move. After all, Zuko knew his uncle would come after him. This fact caused him to smirk slightly, eyes flashing deviously. Then everything would be fine. He would take the Avatar by surprise. Zuko already knew he could best the warrior, and the Waterbender shouldn't present any trouble... the Prince carefully formed a plan, as it took his mind off the rather frightening fact he was far away from any familiar element. Off in the distance, Zuko vaguely placed the sound of faint thunder.

Zuko's head swam as pain raced up his spine, and he quieted his thoughts and focused on his grip. He shifted his position slightly, his muscles rippling, strained, but frigid. Zuko drew his eyes upwards to the slope of the bison and the sky ahead, pulling his mind to dwell on one goal: to not fall, and to not be seen.

So far, it worked.

_

* * *

For some reason the image of Zuko latched onto Appa makes me laugh... Bad me. _


	2. Sneaky Rats and Captured Cats

**Disclaimer:** Let's not beat a dead horse, okay?

**Note: **I wasn't actually expecting to update again until a few days, but... YOU PEOPLE DO SOMETHING TO ME. And yes, I wanted to be a little different and have Zuko be in the tough spot this go-around! I love him to death...he's such a multi-faceted character.

I also hate how Aang and Sokka are left out of a lot of fics. I love Sokka. But that's enough of my babble... Enjoy! And please review! **Reviews are my inspiration.** _You guys give me ideas!

* * *

_

Why the Caged Bird Sings

02

Sneaky Rats and Captured Cats

* * *

"Why are we landing so soon?" Katara asked the young Airbender from her seat in Appa's large 'saddle.' She glanced over at her brother Sokka, who was still feigning being angry with them for teasing him earlier. He was leaned back with his arms crossed, and when he felt his sister's eyes on him he peeled open an eye and grunted, wriggling away from her.

"Appa's acting bothered," Aang responded, leaning forward and giving the bison an affectionate pat on top of his large cranium. "He's probably tired."

"I'd be tired, too, if a certain someone yanked on me," Katara muttered, not letting the moment pass. She hid a grin as she heard Sokka cough loudly.

"Besides, there might be a storm soon," the Avatar added. He swiveled his head a bit and grinned at the young Waterbender, wincing good-naturedly. "And I wouldn't want both of you getting sick again..."

Katara's face pulled back into a look of vague disgust, and Sokka shot up at the mention.

"You know Aang, that was just WRONG!" he accused, folding his arms more tightly.

"What was?" Aang asked, playing innocent.

"The frogs! That was _wrong_!" the older boy continued dramatically. He had made a mental note to _never _forget that incident, for as long as he lived.

"Don't remind me..." Katara grumbled, touching her nose with a finger.

Sokka, however, saw his chance and scooted closer to his sister, waggling his fingers at her with a big smirk plastered on his face. "Don't remind you? You mean the feeling of little wriggling froggies in your mou-"

"_Sokka_!" the girl whined, attempting the push her brother away. "At least _I _wasn't completely delirious!"

Sokka couldn't think of a good comeback at the moment, so instead he scooted away and 'hmph'ed again, turning his nose up in the air.

Aang giggled to himself. As horrible as it sounded he liked hearing the siblings fight. It was pretty funny. It made him feel more at home, like he was hearing students squabbling at the Air Temple again... Like a family.

The Avatar closed his eyes briefly, reflecting on the time he had taken Katara and Sokka to the Southern Air Temple. Pain constricted in the young boy's chest as he couldn't help but remember Gyatso--that image was forever burned into his mind, of his beloved teacher surrounded by the remains of Firebenders in that cave of ice, forever preserved. A moment of history that he was once and could have been a part of...

It was hard to forget, but stronger than the image of that frozen skull was the image of a warm face--the face of the monk and teacher that Aang remembered, back when he was alive. And the Airbender knew that his mentor would not appreciate him shedding happy moments to mourn for the long dead.

But Aang remembered when his Avatar Spirit took him, and when he heard a thousand voices inside of him all speaking at once...

But one voice had cut through the torrent; one out of all of them had been tangible. And that had been Katara. He remembered her words, and her honesty in saying them. _We're your family now, Aang..._

The young boy turned slightly to gaze at his friends--first at Sokka, who was still playing hurt, and then finally at Katara. He couldn't help but let a smile trail over his features. Family.

Katara looked up, blinking as she felt eyes on her. "What're you looking at, Aang?" she asked curiously.

The Avatar blinked sheepishly, quickly turning around. "Nothing!" he responded cheerily, and Momo perched on his right shoulder, rubbing against the boy's cheek while purring fondly.

* * *

Zuko let a string of curses trail through his mind. When were they ever going to stop? This situation was testing his patience in _all _the wrong ways. 

His back was now stiff, pain rippling up his spine whenever he tried to shift his body in attempts to get into a more comfortable position. His arms had long since gone numb, and the Firebender was forced to send small tremors of heat up and down his limbs to keep them awake. It was only a little, though, as he did not want to startle the beast.

How long had it been? With his inherent impatience, it could have just been a few minutes. Zuko closed his eyes, growling deeply within his throat in utter frustration. The Avatar was _really _going to get it. Once he landed he would have no mercy. This was starting to get _embarrassing_.

To pass the horridly _slow _pass of time (or so Zuko felt) the young prince found himself listening to the Avatar's conversations whenever the wind permitted him. He was hoping something invaluable would be leaked--something about their plans, weaknesses, _anything_.

But no. All Zuko had heard so far was nonsense, not valuable in the least.

However, when the mention of frogs came around, the teenager closed his eyes vaguely. So that's what the Avatar had been babbling about, back when he had helped him escape from Zhao. Zuko didn't question the concept of frogs being a factor in healing, but...

God, he was going to kill someone when he got _off _this thing!

* * *

"We'll land down there," Aang said, pointing below. As he had seen before, there was a small scattering of a dozen or so islands below and around them, of many shapes and sizes. Beyond that he could see what looked like the continent. Having taken everything into account, the Airbender had decided to land on the island closest to the landmass for now. They had long since lost the Fire Nation ship. 

"How are our supplies?" Sokka asked Katara, having finally forgotten how he was supposed to be angry. His stomach rumbled in an unforgiving manner and the boy pet it lovingly.

Katara leafed through the small bag, biting at her lip. "We still have some money left over from what that fisherman gave us," she said breezily.

"Who cares about money!" Sokka quickly wailed. "What about _food_?"

Katara fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead blinked and pilfered through the bag more. "We have a little..."

"Great!" Sokka replied, reaching over. "I'll get some then-"

Katara smacked her brother's hand away, huffing hotly. "You'll wait till we land! We're _all _hungry, aren't we, Aang?"

"A little," the young boy admitted, rubbing at his own belly.

Sokka glared evenly at his sister, who returned it just as evenly. "Fine," he finally grunted, folding his arms again.

* * *

Zuko's heart leapt. Unless he was getting delirious, he had just heard the word _land_. 

Tightening his grip, he drew his eyes down to the world below. Sure enough, it seemed the bison was dropping altitude. Details below became clearer and the young Firebender felt the beast's muscles become taught as it prepared to land.

It was then a vague thought entered Zuko's mind. How was he going to weather the landing?

No matter. It would be simple enough. He breathed another prayer to his stiff muscles and managed to shift his body more until he was more balanced on top of the beast than its side. He froze again, glancing upward venomously to see if anyone suspected anything.

No, seemed not. He smirked again. Too easy.

At least it was until the _bison_ finally suspected something.

* * *

"_Appa_!" Aang yelped as the bison suddenly went steep, picking up speed as it continued to aim downwards. The bison only rumbled in reply to the Airbender, twisting its body into a landing position as the island's beach spiraled closer. 

"ARGH!" Sokka grunted, grasping the bag of food and pressing it to him preciously. "What's wrong with this thing today?" He briefly reflected on the fact that Appa's behavior was _not _his fault this time.

"Are we landing?" Katara asked, clearly confused at what was going on. This was a little more turbulent than usual.

"Y-yeah!" Aang replied, covering up for his lapse of control. "Yeah!" He tugged on Appa's reigns, and with a final drop in altitude the bison landed with a loud, yet relatively gentle, _thud_.

It would have been an otherwise normal landing, except for then Appa did something uncharacteristic--it flicked its tail to the side with an annoyed rumble.

Sokka, no longer wanting to be on such an erratic 'portable carpet,' nimbly scrambled off first with supply bag in hand. He saw something streak across his vision as Appa flung its tail, and then heard a vague (but smaller) _thud_.

The young warrior swiveled his head in confusion before his jaw dropped down slightly, his eyes bugging somewhat.

Unless he was _seeing _things, Sokka's eyes told him that a certain Fire Nation prince was leaning against a tree, groaning to himself.

It was then Sokka's mind flew into an almost erratic overdrive. Katara slipped off Appa, Aang following, and had just barely turned to face her brother before he scrambled off, his hand whipping behind him. "Sokka-" she began in confusion, not used to her brother running off so strangely after a landing.

But the warrior knew he had to act fast. Zuko was slowly sitting up, obviously disoriented and at least in a deal of minor pain. Just as the Firebender's eyes snapped open, filled with fury and fire, Sokka pulled out his marble-white club and swung it down at an arch.

It felt a little unfair for a moment, as Zuko barely had time to respond before the club rammed into his cranium with a dull _crack_. The prince's eyes went wide for a second in mild confusion and pure hatred before they glazed over and he slumped.

Meanwhile, Katara and Aang stared at what had just occurred, having finally taken notice and analyzed the series of events that had just taken place before them.

Sokka growled, holding his club out to his side, his eyes having taken on a dangerous and darker shade of blue. "Zuko!" he hissed.

Aang raced forward, clothes and arms awry, nearly stumbling before reaching Sokka. "How the..."

"It's him!" Katara breathed in disbelief, stumbling up beside her brother. She looked down at the young prince, having trouble accepting what had just happened.

"How..." Aang mumbled again before kneeling beside the unconscious Firebender. "...You didn't hit him hard, did you Sokka?" he finally asked, meekly.

Sokka's mouth fairly dropped open again. "Of _course _I did!" he responded. "He's _Zuko_!" Yet at the back of his mind, a voice told the young warrior it was a lie. He could've hit harder, but he didn't. _You couldn't kill in cold blood, _his conscience murmured softly.

Sokka brushed that thought away, blaming it on initial shock, yet still felt a bit uncomfortable.

Katara's knees felt weak and she flopped to the ground beside Aang, staring at the Firebender. _How did he..._ she thought disjointedly. His eyes were closed and he was slumped against the small tree, his head lolled slightly to the side, lips barely parted... but something about him still looked dangerous. She swallowed, finding herself leaning back a bit.

Yet at the same time... he looks so helpless...

"He'll wake up soon," Aang finally said, breaking the brief moment of stunned silence. "What're we gonna do...?"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do," Sokka replied gruffly, his eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip on the club. His heart pounded slightly in uncertainty, causing him to swallow uncharacteristically. "We either leave him here, or...take care of him now."

Aang's eyes widened and Katara suddenly shot up, an almost frantic look on her face.

"We can't do that, Sokka!" she gasped, staring wildly at her brother. _Was he being serious?_

Sokka in turn glared stoically at his sister, a bit of a pained look on his face. "Have you forgotten what he IS?" he asked softly before roughly pointing the head of his club at Zuko for emphasis. "Look at him, Katara! Look at his armor, his face--He's Zuko. A _Firebender_!"

"We can't do that," Katara mumbled, suddenly feeling choked up. Her heart was beginning to pound as well. "Not like this."

Sokka's face suddenly softened. The young Waterbender felt her spirit breathe a sigh of relief. Good. He understood.

She wasn't so sure why she was suddenly so keen on letting Zuko live...

_No,_ her thoughts suddenly interrupted_. You do. It's wrong, it's not honest... not like this. He's not even awake. _

_And Sokka would have to do it... you couldn't let your brother spill blood like that, Katara. What would happen to him then?_

The young girl hugged herself.

Aang was also relieved. "He helped me once..." he ventured.

"You paid him back though," Sokka pointed out roughly. "And he was just looking after his own interests!"

"What if there are more around? More Firebenders? I can't believe he'd be by himself..." Katara added, still a little shaken, as was evident in her voice.

"I don't think he was here to greet us," mumbled Sokka after a minute. Aang and Katara gazed at him curiously. "I think he hitched a ride."

"Hitched a ride... on Appa?" Aang asked in astonishment, placing his hand on the back of his head.

"He was there all along!" Katara asked, just as surprised. She suddenly felt...dirty. _How could we not have noticed?_

"We need to figure out what we're going to do," Sokka responded level-headedly.

"We can't just leave him here," replied Aang.

"Why not?" Sokka asked, not seeing the problem.

"We don't know where we are! Someone might come up on him..."

"Like _Firebenders_. He'll be alright!"

"What if it's not? Sokka, the Fire Nation isn't that popular!" The young boy pointed at Zuko, feeling suddenly protective. "He _screams _'Fire Nation.' What if..."

"Not our problem," Sokka responded breezily. Aang glanced down at the grass and sand beneath his feet, feeling suddenly helpless.

"Let's tie him up," Katara said after a moment. She couldn't believe what she was saying. "He'll wake up soon." She studied his face, halfway expecting him to suddenly come alive and kill them all in a searing blast of flame...

"With what?" Sokka grunted.

"I got some rope at our last stop," Aang revealed, looking a little embarrassed. The siblings trained their eyes on him. "It's in here." He picked up the bag Sokka had dropped and leafed through it, pulling out a few coils of rope. Katara remembered seeing it when she was pilfering, but hadn't thought much of it at the time. "I thought, you know, if we ran into some bad weather, and we were stuck somewhere, we could use it to build some shelter."

"Good thinking, Aang!" Katara beamed, giving the young Airbender a brief hug. The young boy smiled nervously, rubbing at his nose.

"Uh, hello? Firebender? He'll _burn _them off!" Sokka responded with a huff, hands on hips. Katara and Aang darkened in disappointment.

"It's worth a try," Aang mumbled, and he scooted towards the unconscious prince.

Sokka sighed in defeat, squatting down. "Feh... Okay. Let's take his armor off, first," he mumbled in mild disgust.

Katara's eyes flew open. "Why?" she demanded, taking a step back, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"It's less likely he'll try to run if we have most of his clothing," Sokka replied, like anyone would know something so simple.

"Okay, well..." the young girl glanced around before hurriedly walking back towards the bison. "I'll unpack and everything."

Aang watched Katara leave, before turning back to face Sokka curiously. "What's her problem?"

"Who knows?" Sokka asked with a shrug. "Now help me get this off."

* * *

As his consciousness returned, Zuko felt the first ebbs of pain stir in his body. His back felt stiffer than ever, and his shoulders were painfully taut. Shots of hot discomfort traced along his ribs and down the back of his legs. His arms felt uncharacteristically numb, and something felt like it was biting into his wrists and ankles. In addition to that, the air felt unnecessarily _close _and cool. 

The worst part was his head. He tried to stir and move his neck, but as soon as he felt the blast of cold, unmerciful pain shoot throughout his skull he stopped, the pain ebbing and fading behind his eyes. The side of his head throbbed like hell, pumping waves of hot and cold agony through his mind.

Zuko let himself ease in tension. It simply wasn't worth moving at the moment. He didn't open his eyes but he thought he heard the sound of vague noises, though they were indeed faint.

_Where am I?_ he thought in confusion but he relaxed, letting unconsciousness slip up upon him again

* * *

They had led Appa into the forest above the beach, and there they were camping. Aang was gone, off to fetch some better material to aid in their, eh... 

_Kidnap?_ Katara's mind wondered. That didn't sound right...

Sokka had suggested some kind of metal wiring or cord of some sort. It might be hard to find, but Aang had said he would scour the nearest town for some. Since they were by the ocean, and the continent was right beside them, it might actually be plausible that type of wire could be found. Fishermen used it sometimes, after all.

So the Airbender had set off with double the speed and all their money (Sokka had been sure to tell him to pick up more food, as well.) Katara could tell he didn't like leaving them alone with Zuko, and Katara equally didn't like sending Aang off by himself. Especially after his _last_ little incident...

She sighed, kicking at a loose root. Sokka was trying to get a fire going (with Momo's 'help',) as it looked like the night might be cold. She had reminded him to make it small, though. They still weren't sure where the ship was and if it was still tailing them.

_Zuko's ship,_ she added mentally. She glanced from her brother to the said Firebender, who was still leaning against the tree a few yards away. Aang and Sokka had done their best with the rope, using every last bit of it--whether that was overkill or not, Katara wasn't sure. They had bound Zuko's hands together in such a way his palms were touching, and had pulled it extra tight--this might discourage him from blasting fire at them, at any rate. She still didn't feel entirely safe from those fire-spewing hands, however...

They had also tied his ankles together, the soles of his boots touching. And for _extra _measure they had bound him to the tree he was leaned against.

Sokka had double and triple-checked all the knots, fixing and upgrading them as he saw fit. The young Waterbender couldn't help but smile. Thanks to Sokka, they were safe. If he hadn't acted as fast as he did, well...

She shook her head, not wanting to think about it. However she found herself hesitantly walking toward the bound teen, stooping to look into his face.

She hadn't been this close to him since the time he had taken her captive in the whole Waterbending scroll deal. And even then she hadn't gotten the best look at him.

She leaned forward a bit more, a frown on her face. His head was tilted to where it was difficult to see his scar. It was strange to see him like that, and the girl let her mind wander. What did he look like without it? How long had he had it?

She hadn't seen any other Firebenders with such burns. Katara chewed on a nail, letting her eyes wander over him. His upper body armor had all been removed, so he was left bare-chested. She wondered why they had removed his shirt, but decided not to worry about it.

Feeling suddenly self conscious she pulled her eyes away from Zuko's sculpted chest and instead glanced over his arms. She found it hard to believe he had kept a grip on Appa all that time they were flying. He must have been very tired.

_Be realistic,_ her mind suddenly snapped_. This is Zuko. Of course he's strong, he's a prince. And he's your enemy._

Katara's frown deepened and she pulled away, though still trailing her gaze over the Firebender in thought.

_How do they use fire so?_ Being a Waterbender meant she was curious about such things. Besides, Aang had to learn Firebending eventually, right? Her mind drifted off and she smiled to herself. At least since they were on an island, she had plenty of material to practice with in her _own_ bending.

Suddenly Zuko stirred. It was so subtle that she barely noticed it at first, and dismissed it as a trick of the light. That was until she saw his hand twitch and twist a little in its bindings.

Katara blinked in surprise, glancing to his face, not expecting him to be showing any signs of recovering this quickly. _At least he won't wake up until a few more hours..._

That thought was cut off, however, when two fiery eyes snapped open and bore into her own. Her breath caught and her eyes widened, feeling almost consumed by those heated golden orbs at such a close proximity.

He was awake.

* * *

Huzzah! Finally I'm at where I want to be. Now let the Zuko x Katara-ness begin...

**starlight child -** Aw, thank you. Yeah, I wanted to be weird. I think Sokka's absolutely adorable!

**xDreamWishHopex -** Thank you!

**PranksterPrefect -** I like your name. I only hope I can finish it!

**AnimeShark - **Aw, thank you, too. Now I don't feel as strange with my weird little plot! I thought it might not be accepted well.

**PyroJess -** Thank you! That's what I thought, but I wasn't sure. I didn't know about the spear, though.


	3. Love Thy Neighbor, Rock and Paper

**Disclaimer:** Now, about that dead horse...

**Note:** _Thank you once more for all your wonderful reviews! You guys made me sniffle, you actually did. I kind of teared up. Willickers...**

* * *

**_

Why the Caged Bird Sings

03

Love Thy Neighbor, Rock and Paper

* * *

Dangerous. So very, very dangerous.

Katara's whole body felt like it had suddenly been frozen over by a sudden chill wind that swept throughout her limbs. All she could see clearly were those two intense, defined eyes staring straight at her. She couldn't move.

Well, that was until suddenly Prince Zuko let out a _very _feral snarl and began to twist in his binds. Then Katara moved very _fast _- backwards and AWAY.

Sokka had immediately jumped up, leaping over the small fire he had been working on. In one hand he held his club, and in the other, his knife. Both weapons caught the first embers of the fire's light on their lengths and seemed to dance in its glow, which reflected in the Water Tribe warrior's eyes.

"Don't even try it, _Zuko_!" Sokka shot, his grip tightening. Katara only blinked, heart pounding, as she scrambled to stand.

Zuko stopped twisting for a moment, absorbing everything around him.

So it was as he had feared when unconsciousness had first lifted from him. He had been taken captive.

Captive.

By the _Avatar_.

Something akin to a very hot, twisting, violent beast seemed to explode somewhere inside him and Zuko threw back his head with a blood curdling growl, sending small tendrils of flame and smoke curling from his mouth and lips into the cooler, open air.

"Let me _go_!" he then demanded hostilely, more than a little irritated. This was insanity. This was _not _supposed to happen. Something had gone wrong in his plan.

And who the _hell _tied all this _rope_ around him?

Ignoring Sokka's demands to quit moving, Zuko continued to twist, ignoring the smarting shots of pain that seemed to flee to and from every crevice of his body. He growled again, unable to get his hands free--his wrists were cramping, as it seemed his arms were bound in a strange fashion--though fit for keeping a Firebender at bay.

He tried to twist his legs free, knowing he was plenty dangerous with just them. The ropes bit cruelly at his exposed skin and only seemed to tighten the more he struggled. Suddenly a very firm and sharp bolt of agony raced through his head and the prince stopped, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his body tremble just slightly.

"You idiot!" Sokka grumbled, still towering over the prince (though he had taken a step back after that display of fire breath...) "You're not getting out of that easily. So I _suggest_ you stop trying!"

"Don't tell me what to do, _peasant_!" Zuko snapped angrily, his eyes flashing like a wild and caged beast. "You tie me up because you know I'll beat you in _fair_ combat!" he added out of pure unadulterated spite.

Just as Sokka was about to reply and possibly do something violent as well, Katara knew she couldn't take any more of this. She felt two tempers rising around her, Zuko's being stifling, almost suffocating. She had to _breathe_.

"Stop it!" she demanded shrilly, pushing Sokka back and stepping in-between the two teenage boys.

Sokka almost yelped but caught his balance, having only been seconds away from falling flat on his rump in their little mini-fire. He growled, flexing his wrists and staring down his sister, who was partially facing him. "_Hey_!" he protested in vague annoyance.

"Be mature!" the Waterbender scolded, not really knowing what she was doing. Great, now _she _was upset.

_This is just what I need,_ she thought bitterly._ It was bad enough when I just had Aang and Sokka!_

"Release me," Zuko began, his voice suddenly calm and smooth, "and I won't do anything...regrettable."

Katara turned her full gaze on the Firebender, her jaw set. _How can he sit there looking so arrogant?_ she thought, troubled and mildly disgusted. The light of the flames barely licked at his bound form, but most of the light seemed to be concentrated in his eyes--almost as if it was caught and trapped there once it reached them. Katara drew a breath, unsure heartbeats still trembling against her ribcage. She was used to playing mediator and sometimes leader, but Zuko unsettled her. He was too uncontrolled, too unpredictable...too dangerous.

"We can't," Katara answered after a brief lapse.

"We _won't_," Sokka threw in. His sister shot him a disapproving look.

_All Sokka seems to want to do is upset him,_ the Waterbender thought idly. But she couldn't blame her brother, not really. It was simply ingrained into his nature of being, well_, Sokka._

Zuko felt his eyebrow twitch uncontrollably. These flunkies were just dying to get him ticked off, so it seemed.

But it was simply too much to struggle right now, it was even a chore to _think_. The pain that the swollen area on his head was emitting was very, very distracting.

"We're trying to figure out what we're going to do," Katara said softly, hoping to somehow calm the incapacitated prince. All she got was a hostile glare in turn and a slightly curled lip.

"What who's gonna do?" a voice asked and the two siblings twirled around in surprise. Aang stood off to the side, blinking. Coils of metal were wound around one of his arms and he looked confused.

"Aang!" Sokka said, before suddenly pointing a finger straight at Zuko's face. "Mr. Happy woke up," he emitted with definite sarcasm.

Zuko thrashed again in his bindings, the pain of doing so sending white and black spots sprouting in his vision. "You _will _respect me!" he snarled futilely. His throat was still hot from his last display of anger.

The young Airbender winced at Zuko's tantrum, letting the coils slide down his arm as he relaxed. "Do you really think..." the boy began to his companions but mostly to himself, guilt evident on his features.

"No backing out now, Aang," Katara interrupted, her expression soft yet firm. She reached out as Aang stepped closer, placing her hand gently on his shoulder in comfort. "We can't let him go now." She sighed inwardly but Sokka nodded frantically behind her, arms folded.

"That's right!" he said. "Now help me get our _guest _situated." Sokka turned to face Zuko directly, scowling. "Now listen, you..."

However, Zuko wasn't listening to Sokka's babble. His gaze was fixated on Aang; his scarred face a mask of many different and sometimes conflicting emotions.

There, before him, the Avatar. The one thing he'd been searching for, for _years_. Just a step and an arm's reach away, the boy stood, blinking at him. The one thing, the one key, to all of his troubles. The answer to the riddle, the answer to the question that plagued the prince day in and day out, from his first conscious breath in the morning to his first conscious exhale at night.

Zuko pulled his mouth tight, his teeth grinding together subconsciously. So close, so far. The infuriating helplessness he felt was almost suffocating, pouring in from all sides of his mind.

However there was one little voice of reason within the prince's growing anger. _You can use this to your advantage._

The Firebender briefly closed his eyes. _Yes, I can_, he reasoned. Suddenly the smallest of smirks played across his features. _I can_.

Zuko opened his eyes, directing his gaze at Aang only, focusing all of his energy into the gesture. "So?" he asked, his voice monotone.

"SO?" Sokka imitated in apparent annoyance. "Haven't you listened to anything I've been saying for the past minute!"

Zuko spared a parting glance at the other boy. "No."

Sokka fumed in his own way, and Aang was beginning to look uncomfortable. Katara squeezed his shoulder.

"Aang?" she asked, her voice still soft. The young boy seemed to have a heavy weight sitting on his shoulders, burdening him. _His conscience_... she thought.

"We..." Aang suddenly straightened up, his expression firm. "We have to tie you up with this, Zuko. And then we'll figure out what...what we're going to do." The young Airbender held the cords out, his expression slightly pained. Katara winced inwardly. Aang was not used to playing the part of captor. It was difficult for the boy to _fathom_, much less play the role of.

Zuko studied the cords, his right eye flinching as another bout of pain flashed through his head. Metal, of course. Better than rope when restraining Firebenders. Rope could burn, but metal would only get hot. Sure, it _could _melt, but the feeling of metal melting and burning into the skin wasn't very pleasant.

For a moment the prince could have laughed. This little boy was playing the boss. And he wasn't very good at it. It was almost enough to earn Zuko's pity. Almost.

"We'll talk," the Firebender stated firmly. "And come to a...compromise."

"Yeah, yeah," Sokka muttered, pulling the cords away from Aang. "We'll talk later." The boy turned to the Firebender, thrusting out his arm and the binds. "Now are you going to make this easy?"

Flames kick started in Zuko's heart as invisible fingers pulled at his temper again. He really, _really _didn't like this Water Tribe boy.

"Maybe," Zuko replied dryly. Sokka's eyebrow twitched.

"Sokka, maybe you should go get our things arranged," Katara voiced, rubbing at her hands nervously. "After all, Aang got us some food, right?"

The Airbender flinched before going into a coughing fit, facing away.

"That's right!" Sokka said, temporarily forgetting anything, everything and everyone. He scurried over to their belongings and leafed through, pushing Momo aside, fighting back his oncoming drool. "Where'd you put the things, Aang?"

"I..." The boy rubbed at his heel with another foot. "It's a long story, kinda."

Sokka looked up, his face beginning to pale. "_What_? You mean you didn't bring back _anything _to eat?"

Katara threw her hands up. _The last thing we need is another crisis_, she thought bitterly. "Look, we still have some left over! We'll just eat that. We'll get some more in the morning, right?" From off to the side, Aang breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, Aang and I will treat Zuko and you-"

"_Hey_!" Sokka protested, standing with a loaf of bread halfway in his mouth. "Who said-"

"Both of you are acting like big babies!" Katara cut in, causing Sokka's eyebrow to twitch violently again. "So both of you need to stay _away_ from each other right now."

"Don't interfere!" Zuko barked in defense of his quite delicate pride. However, before he could add anything to his statement, Aang squatted beside him. He stopped, turning his attention to the tattooed boy.

"I didn't want to do this, you know," Aang replied, trying to search Zuko's fierce golden eyes with his softer gray ones. "So maybe we can let you go if you're nice, okay...?"

Zuko scoffed, turning his head away with a scowl. _Nice_?

_Calm down, Zuko,_ his voice came again_. Don't ruin it. Play this into your favor._

The Firebender took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, pent up heat escaping in one fluid motion.

"Go ahead," he consented hotly, though _far_ from happily.

Aang beamed, his eyes brightening before he bit at his lip, dropping his remaining cords to the ground.

Katara squatted down on the opposite side of the Firebender. She felt his gaze slide over to her and she tried her best to ignore it. Instead she turned her attention to the coils of rope and wondered how she was going to do this. Meanwhile, Sokka was grumbling (but eventually cooling down) and fiddling with their remaining food, getting it ready to eat.

"I'm almost as good at knots as Sokka," Katara called to Aang as she gave a length of rope a tug. "So I'm guessing for every piece of rope we take off we replace it immediately, and then just work our way through..."

Zuko stirred and the girl paused. She briefly glanced up to catch a slight eye roll from the prince as he leaned his head back against the tree, looking upwards. He still appeared to be quite irritated.

"No surprise," the girl muttered to herself. She coughed as she felt his hot gaze snap to her once more, fearing he had heard her. In attempts to brush that episode aside, she turned her attention back to undoing the old binds while methodically adding the new ones.

* * *

It took a while, but after an hour of being careful and taking it slowly, the rope was gone and the metal-based cords replaced it. Katara wiped her forehead as Aang stood, stretching his arms and yawning. 

"There! You should feel better," the boy exclaimed, hoping for some ounce of forgiveness from Zuko for putting him through this.

Zuko, having suffered through the hour without _many_ angry exclamations, could take no more. "What makes you think _that_?" he responded haughtily and Aang sweated slightly, rubbing at his bald and tattooed head.

Katara pushed herself up and crossed her arms, glaring down at Zuko directly. "You should be grateful! We could've made it a lot worse!" she snapped, at the same time slapping herself mentally for losing her temper again.

"What could be worse than this?" Zuko spat back, giving his shoulder a jerk. "Captured by a _boy_!"

"Shouldn't have tailed us," Sokka replied cheerfully from a few yards away. Zuko relapsed into low, feral noises of anger as he bit back his words the best he could.

Sokka whistled happily to himself, picking at the fish he had caught a few minutes prior from the beach. He had to admit, getting Zuko's feathers ruffled was fun, but it was almost _better_ watching _other_ people do it.

Katara 'hmph'ed loudly at Zuko's outburst. "Have it your way!" she replied by grabbing Aang's arm and dragging him over to the fire. She sat beside her brother and Aang followed, albeit with a little extra force.

The girl's stomach rumbled and she hungrily attacked her portion. She was careful to leave a little extra, though--she wasn't sure when they'd be able to get food again, and she wanted to make sure they always had a little on hand. Sokka, however, seemed to not be worried about such an occurrence. He ate his meal with great force, leaving not a scrap untouched. Aang picked at his, but downed it eventually. Katara frowned to herself. _He's still bothered by all this..._

It was then the Waterbender began questioning their wisdom is keeping Zuko at all. While on the topic of him, she put her plate down and glanced over to said Firebender.

He was still sitting, having not moved much_. It must have become obvious to him he can't escape_, Katara thought idly as she continued to study him. His eyes were closed and his face was still tilted up towards the sky and canopy of the trees, almost as if in thought. She bit at her lip again before picking her plate up once more, pushing herself up by the other hand while doing so. With calculated steps she carefully made her way around the fire and the few yards over to stand before Zuko again. This was beginning to feel weird.

"Hey..." she began, her voice lower than normal. When the prince didn't stir Katara knelt, brushing her leg with a hand nervously. Gripping the plate harder, she held it out a few inches in front of her in what she hoped was an honest-seeming gesture. "You hungry?"

Slowly Zuko's unscarred eye peeled open. With the slightest of movements he rotated his head to stare evenly at the Waterbender. After a few seconds he lowered his gaze to the plate. Then, without as much as a blink, he arranged his head back to where it had been and closed his eye. "No," he responded. His voice was completely laced and stoic, almost completely emotionless.

Katara's brows knotted. _He has to be at least a little hungry... _with a sigh the girl placed the plate on the ground beside the boy, pushing at her knees to stand. "Well, let me know if you change your mind," she replied.

_Why am I being so nice? _she wondered to herself as she turned and made her way back over to Sokka, who was sprawled on the ground petting his swollen belly._ I guess it's just my nature. And maybe I feel a little sorry for him... _

_I still don't like him, though,_ she added, frowning. Aang looked up from playing with Momo, catching her gaze.

"How is he?" the Airbender asked in a hushed voice.

"Grumpy," Katara muttered. Aang giggled to himself.

"The usual," the boy replied, looking a little relieved.

The Waterbender smiled, brushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. If Aang felt a little better, she could, too.

* * *

Zuko watched them pilfer around and eventually drift off to sleep, one by one. The fire was almost dead, now nothing more than a few glowing embers. A chill wind drifted past and the Firebender shivered slightly, pulling some heat curled within his body up and spreading it to his numb limbs. 

He had to admit; the metal was more comfortable than the rope had been. It didn't bite into his skin as badly, though it _did_ pinch in places. The teen grunted, attempting to shift his weight. With a sigh he eventually lounged back against the tree, tugging at his wrists. He could barely feel his fingers and toes.

After a few moments of nothing but silence, occasionally broken by a mellow birdcall or various other night noises, Zuko glanced over to the plate beside him. He had to admit, he was hungry. However his pride had gotten the best of him and he was barely hesitant to decline the Waterbender's offer earlier.

The Firebender sniffed at the air, the scent of the cooled food causing his stomach to protest slightly. He then pulled back, hissing slightly as the bark of the tree rubbed against his bare skin. _God_, this was uncomfortable.

At least his head wasn't quite as horrible-feeling, though Zuko now knew for a fact he probably had a very large knot on his temple. It throbbed occasionally, especially when he moved or spoke--which is why he now declined to do much of either.

_All the more reason for me to cherish my victory when this is over,_ Zuko thought with an unsteady smirk. If he played his cards right, he'd be with the Avatar, alright. He'd be with the Avatar on his ship back on his way to the Fire Nation.

_Then everything will fall into place,_ the prince added with a hint of nostalgia. Then and only then things would make sense again. Then and only then would his life become stable. The Avatar, the answer to it all. He'd show Zhao. He'd show the world, his uncle, himself, all of them. But _especially_ Zhao...

Zuko was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of movement. Training his gaze to the moving sleeping bag, he saw a head pop above the blanket.

"Oh," Katara mumbled in vague embarrassment as she shifted around more. Eventually she sat up, folding her arms against the night air. "I didn't know you were awake."

Zuko said nothing, only studying her silently. Katara immediately felt self-conscious and folded her arms more tightly. She felt like a mouse under the glare of an incapacitated cat. Safe, but still disturbed and far from comfortable.

_Not much of a talker, is he?_ she thought to herself._ At least when he's not the one pulling the strings._

The girl removed herself from the sleeping bag, scooting away from the snoring mounds that were Aang and Sokka (though the snoring mostly belonged to Sokka.) She was sure her brother had intended to stay awake all night and keep watch, especially on Zuko, but food had gotten the better of him. It usually did.

Katara idly picked up a stick and poked the fading embers before glancing over to Zuko again. He was still watching her silently, his face masked with effort and vague moonlit shadows.

After a few more moments of silence Katara sighed, giving the embers a final poke. "You sleepy?"

Zuko still said nothing. He continued to watch Katara as she tried to busy herself with small and unimportant things like rearranging a few twigs or giving the dead fire another poke. It was obvious she was having trouble sleeping.

_Waterbender,_ the prince thought idly_. Weak..._ Everything about her screamed where she was from. Her clothes were loose, not restrained and restricted like Fire Nation armor. Her skin was dark and even, her hair oddly ornately pulled back--but probably the most obvious thing, to Zuko, was her eyes. He wasn't accustomed to seeing such large, emotion-filled eyes, especially not of that shade of rich blue. In the Fire Nation people usually had small, dark untrusting eyes.

_Weasel eyes,_ Zuko thought, and then snickered softly as he immediately placed the image of Zhao in with that description...

The Waterbender blinked and looked up as she thought she heard the faint sound of a snicker. Raising an eyebrow she eyed Zuko warily--that is, until he caught her looking. Then she looked away, poking at the embers again.

She knew it was just his being there that kept her from sleeping. He was like a shadow that hung over her sleep, scaring it away. Katara pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, staring off into the forest. She still didn't know what they were planning on doing about this situation.

"So?"

Katara jerked slightly at the sudden noise before registering it as Zuko. "So?" she repeated stupidly.

"What are you planning on doing with me?" the Firebender asked coolly, collectively. Katara didn't like that voice.

_I wish I knew._ "I don't know." _I kind of wish you'd just disappear, honestly._

Zuko raised his eyebrow and Katara almost wondered if he had heard her thoughts.

"Hm." Zuko leaned his head back again, flakes of bark rubbing against his head. _God-forsaken tree..._ he thought in annoyance.

He wished the girl would just go back to sleep so he could think, and maybe drift off himself. He needed his full strength if he was going to make this situation into anything in his favor.

Zuko scowled, flexing his shoulders in attempts to dislodge bark from them.

Katara continued to watch Zuko out of the corner of her eye. It was obvious he was tired, whether he admitted it or not. And that nasty bruise on the side of his head didn't look too pleasant either. After seeing him fight against the bark for a moment, Katara suddenly realized why Sokka had removed his shirt. _Trying to make him as uncomfortable as possible, eh, Sokka?_ the girl thought to herself. She didn't know whether to be amused or guilty. She felt a mixture of both.

After a few seconds of contemplation, Katara silently began to crawl over to their belongings.

Zuko's eye immediately caught her movements and he watched her as she picked and slunk along quietly as to not wake up her companions. _What the hell is she doing?_

After taking something into her arms she crawled back and even farther, making her way to Zuko's side. He frowned, not knowing what she was up to.

"Here," Katara whispered, holding out something large and gray. The Firebender blinked as he realized it was his shirt.

"I was just going to... kinda put it between your back and the tree," she continued lamely. Somehow she felt she had to repent for Sokka's misdeeds.

Zuko stared at the shirt for a moment before looking away into the darkness. Katara scowled, thinking he was ignoring her kind gesture, until she saw his back shift. He was arching it away from the tree.

Without a word the girl folded the shirt and stuffed it against the bark. Zuko immediately relaxed and Katara leaned away. Still, not a word was exchanged and Zuko never spared her another glance.

_Gee, don't even say 'thanks',_ the Waterbender mumbled inwardly. With a sigh she made her way back to her sleeping bag. Giving their campsite one last glance-over, Katara slipped back under the covers and wriggled until she was comfortable in her bedding.

Zuko had to admit, he felt a lot better. He stretched his muscles as best he could without causing unholy pain, and then cracked his neck. Now more at ease, he closed his eyes and exhaled up into the trees. He wondered why the Waterbender had offered him the comfort, but decided it was one of those strange Water Tribe things. It looked like she had a weak spot--that being pity.

_Pity,_ Zuko scoffed inwardly. Pity. Pity was the last thing he wanted. But it was sometimes the first thing he got when people saw his scarred face.

Despite his attempts to brew in his own thoughts for a while longer, Zuko eventually drifted off to a now less uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara finally got comfortable, with one hand draped over her stomach and the other curled by her head. She turned her head a little and sighed, before sniffling a little at the air. She blinked, raising her hand and touching her finger to her nose. 

Her hand smelled like Zuko's shirt. Like the faint trace of charcoal mixed with something vaguely sweet.

The last thingKatara remembered was her gazing at her hand before sleep enveloped her in its embrace.

* * *

Aww. Zuko's so cute when he's irritated as heck.

**xDreamWishHopex -** Thank you! Wow, you were here for both chapters!

**midianek -** You, my friend, are very insightful. Hehe, I noticed my little boo-boo just seconds before I read your review. Needless to say I'm covering myself up now! But hey, who's complaining...? The fangirls aren't! Woo!

**MysticAnime - **I try to do that myself... picture the characters saying everything I put in dialogue. It's fun! And thanks. I usually do read over things twice before submitting, but sometimes things continue to elude me... and some things get lost in formatting...

**almostinsane **- Thanks!

**PsychoMindGames -** Thank you, thank you! I do try to keep everything IC. This means I can't do really wild and crazy plots, but... at least I still have the characters! And thanks for the comment on my name. It amuses me, too!

**Spleef -** Thank you! Your fics were some of the first I ever read on Avatar.

**lunaserenity - **Hehe! Poor little Sokka. Maybe, maybe...who knows? Suki might get jealous!

**spontaneousxhumanxcombustion -** Your comment about Zuko shirtless made me laugh a lot. VERY true! And yeah... even though this is a Zutara, I can't ignore the fact that Aang has a little crush, too. It kinda worked its way in!

**blufirestar -** Your thumbs are very important to me! XP

**AnimeShark **- And we all love an irritated prince, don't we? Yes, yes we do! And thank you once again, your comment meant a lot to me.

**silver girl -** I'll try not to get writer's block! My inspiration comes from great people like you who review. Whether you know it or not, a lot of reviewers subliminally give me ideas to work with...

**Lucibell -** Thank you! I love your fics, too. Anyone who's interested should check out your Zuko stuff!

**1likethat -** Thank you!

**NOODLES4BRAINS -** Hehe, it's in my nature to at least try to put a little humor into things I write. I'm happy you found it funny! There's so much to play with in Avatar.


	4. Of Sacred Herbs and Hummingbirds

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to continue with this? ...Ah, crud. I just did.

I can never thank the reviewers enough. Anyone who takes time out from something else, if only a second, to comment on my fic is worthy of recognition.

* * *

Why the Caged Bird Sings

04

Of Sacred Herbs and Hummingbirds

* * *

Katara stirred a little in her comfortable wrapping as the first layers of awareness fell on her. Fighting back a yawn, the Waterbender brushed her hair to the side and rolled over onto her stomach to stretch. Once _that_ was accomplished she slid her front half out of her bed and blinked, rubbing at an eye.

Her ears were immediately assaulted with the sounds of verbal squabbling. Groaning, Katara wondered if Sokka was squawking over something. Like breakfast. That's usually what it was about this early in the morning...day...whatever.

However she noticed there was another voice with Sokka's. She also noted that there was yet another... probably Aang.

When realization of what was occurring finally hit her she shot up, squinting into the sun before leveling her glare at the three boys before her.

"What's going _on?_!"

Sokka whirled around, his eyebrow twitching uncontrollably. "HE-" Sokka began, pointing accusingly at Zuko, "-has something to say about _everything_!"

"It's not _my_ fault you're _incompetent_!" Zuko shot back just as vehemently.

"Make it stop!" Aang wailed, hands over his ears. He'd been listening to Sokka and Zuko's verbal assault since he'd woken up.

"All three of you, SHUSH!" Katara demanded, stomping her foot against the ground. For a brief second there was complete and utter silence, only broken by a lonely bird.

However, it was short lived. "I am not obligated to listen to _you_," Zuko declared angrily.

At the same time Sokka threw in a child-ish "I don't have to listen to you!"

After their harmonized outburst Zuko and Sokka then glared daggers, fireballs, and all other forms of painful things at each other.

Katara groaned. She'd nearly forgotten they had _Zuko_ with them. Now Sokka had an excuse to complain and argue even more than usual.

Aang lowered his hands, grinning lopsidedly at the Waterbender. "Have a nice sleep?" he asked over Sokka and Zuko's growls.

"I did until I woke up," Katara muttered with a slight grin. Aang giggled to himself.

"Good one, Katara," he replied.

The girl knelt down and began folding her bed up again, preparing to clean up around their campsite. Appa groaned sleepily from a few yards away while Momo chirped and leapt off its head.

Seeing as Sokka was currently not doing anything, Katara straightened up and pat her bedding with a free hand. "Why don't you go scout around for us?" she asked her brother, trying to sound innocent enough.

"Yeah! And see if you can get some Leechy Nuts!" Aang chimed in.

Sokka finally took his scowl off Zuko and folded his arms huffily. "Why do _I_ have to do it?" he whined.

"To give you something to do," Katara replied. Sokka blanched. "Or all you're going to do is just stay here and aggravate Zuko. _Besides_, we need to know if there's any danger around here."

Sokka couldn't really argue with his sister's logic. He turned around and stomped off into the forest, mumbling a few words and phrases under his breath. He could feel Zuko's triumphant smirk plastered on his back, which only caused him to stomp louder.

Aang watched Sokka disappear into the trees with a blink. The boy then turned his attention back to Katara before he began to help her get things cleaned up for a new day. "He's grumpy, huh?"

"Yeah, he hasn't had breakfast yet," Katara replied. "But we can't blame him _completely_." She took this opportunity to shoot an accusing look at Zuko. The prince replied by leaning his head back with a haughty smirk.

"Besides," Katara continued, "this is a great opportunity for you to tell me what happened yesterday without Sokka breathing down your neck."

Aang swallowed uncomfortably, folding his arms and kicking at their burnt-out fire. "...I don't know what you mean!" he finally exclaimed with an apparently clueless grin.

Katara stood, one hand on her hip as she raised her eyebrow at the Airbender. "Come _on_, Aang. You know, when you said you couldn't get any food?"

Aang coughed, rubbing at the back of his head. "Uh, well..." he glanced to Zuko, who seemed to have tuned them out. "Well, there was this old woman..."

"Mh-hmm," Katara replied, listening.

"Well, she had this store. And I went in to buy some food, right?"

"Mh-hmm."

"Well she had this really expensive vase, and... I kinda knocked it over..."

"_Aang_!"

"I don't remember knocking it over, but I saw it fall! It was an accident!"

"That's horrible..."

"And, well, the lady was really mad. And she said I had to pay her back. But I knew I couldn't stay then 'cause you guys were expecting me back, so... I said I'd come back today..."

"How much to replace it...?"

"A day's labor," Aang replied with an embarrassed shrug. "Can't be that bad, right? It's just a store!" he added light-heartedly.

Katara rubbed thoughtfully at her chin. "Well, Aang... if you feel obligated..."

"I _do_ feel bad," the Airbender replied, looking to the ground.

"Maybe she'll let you buy some food after you work," Katara said with a small smile. Aang brightened.

"Then Sokka wouldn't be TOO mad with me!"

"Especially since Sokka's going to be helping you."

Aang blanched, nearly falling backwards. "Huh?"

Katara folded her arms, a worried look crossing her face. "Aang, we can't just have you wandering by yourself for an entire day!" She spared another glance at Zuko, who still had his eyes closed. "What if the Fire Nation is around?" she continued in a softer tone of voice. "What if they see you? You can't be by yourself."

"But Sokka won't want to work with me," Aang replied sadly. "Besides, what about you?"

Katara chewed on her lip, trying to form some kind of a plan. "Sokka can be convinced. He'll be working around food, after all. And I..." she sighed inwardly and outwardly in unison. "I guess I'll need to stay here to watch you-know-who..."

"I have a name," Zuko responded pride fully as he peeled open an eye. Katara 'hmph'ed while poking out her bottom lip.

"Eavesdropper..." she muttered. Aang, however, was still concerned over their plans. Knowing that Zuko was listening in anyway, the boy raised his voice back to its normal level.

"But Katara, Sokka wouldn't leave you alone with Zuko. We can't do that..."

"How much trouble can it be?" Katara replied cheerily, not liking the depressed and worried look on Aang's otherwise joyful face. "He's chained to a tree, after all."

Zuko growled from behind her. She shuddered internally, shifting her weight away. _Yeah, not much trouble..._

"Besides, if anything goes wrong, I'll have Appa," the girl added confidently, leaning over to give the large bison an affection pat on its furry side.

Aang bit his lip, looking up at Katara. "I dunno..."

"I dunno what?" Sokka spoke up, making his way through some nearby bushes. He brushed some leaves off his sleeves ad kicked some dirt off his shoes, making his way to the circle. He also tried his best not to acknowledge Zuko's presence.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed in mild surprise. She searched his face to see if he had been eavesdropping. The older boy only blinked and the girl determined he hadn't. He was clueless.

"Sokka, would you be willing to help me out?" Aang asked carefully, plastering a big grin on his features.

Sokka eyed the Airbender, immediately becoming suspicious. "Uh, it depends..."

Katara opened her mouth to explain things to Sokka, hoping to persuade him with her sisterly charm, when she was abruptly interrupted.

"The Avatar owes a storekeeper a day's work. You're to accompany him in doing so."

All eyes trained on Zuko who was sitting calmly, not even looking at the trio. He was busy gazing off into the brush.

"I don't need some pompous _Firebender_ telling _me_ what to _do_!" Sokka shot, waving his arms in franticly. "Especially not _you_! Why I-"

"So, will you?" Aang asked hurriedly, not wanting to give Sokka enough time to get really worked up. The boy paused, slowly swiveling his head to eye Aang.

"Why should I?" he finally asked, folding his arms stubbornly.

Katara slapped her forehead. Sokka (and Zuko's) tantrums were starting to rub her in _all_ the wrong ways. She wasn't sure if she could take much more of this. "Sokka, be _reasonable_! If you help Aang your work will be done in half the time! Besides, the woman might be so grateful she'll give us food for free, if you do a good job."

Sokka's ears immediately perked. "_Free_ food?"

"It's a possibility," Aang chimed in, seeing where Katara was headed. "She had some good stuff in there too..." The Airbender rubbed his stomach in exaggeration. "Warm bread... moist deserts..."

Sokka fought down his drool. "You know, I feel I'm being conned into this."

Katara reached out and grabbed her brother's hands, placing her most innocent, needy sister glare on him. "Sokka, that would _really_ help us out. You need to be with Aang so nothing happens to him. You have to protect him."

Sokka blinked, looking down at his sister's hands before raising an eyebrow, looking back up at her. "Wait a minute, that means _you_ would have to be alone with _him_," the boy declared, pointing another finger at the Fire Nation prince. He did a lot of pointing lately. It was rather addictive.

Zuko continued to gaze out into the woods, trying to look uninterested. Silently he prayed the stupid fool of a Water Tribe '_warrior_' would listen to his sister and the Avatar's reasoning. It was all a part of his slowly unfolding plan to get his carcass _out_ of this mess.

Of course, that was not for _them_ to know.

"Sokka, I have Appa," Katara reasoned. The bison breathed a hefty sigh, halfway rolling onto its side. Momo chirped and quickly sprinted up onto Katara's shoulder, blinking its large green eyes. "And Momo, too."

Sokka narrowed his eyes before tightening the grip on his sister's hold. After a few seconds of quiet thought he finally responded, his voice low and soft--and concerned. "Fine, but I don't go willingly." The boy's face was the picture of seriousness as he continued. "We'll be back soon. And if that creep makes _one_ move that doesn't look right, or even _blinks_ wrong, you jump on Appa and get out of here, alright? Don't turn your back on him for a minute. And just because I didn't see anything suspicious when I scouted around doesn't mean there's nothing to worry about."

Katara smiled softly, genuinely touched by her brother's concern. _For a big doof, he makes up for it sometimes..._ "I know, Sokka." She gave her brother's hand a squeeze. "Make sure Aang doesn't get into any trouble."

Sokka searched Katara's eyes for a minute before straightening up, loosing her hands. "Fine! I'll go help Aang."

Aang cheered, giving Sokka's arm a quick hug. Sokka pulled a face, shaking his limb warily. "Now don't get _too_ happy..."

Meanwhile Zuko smirked to himself, breathing a silent thanks to the gods.

* * *

It hadn't been long since the Avatar and his flunky had left. Zuko shifted his weight, trailing his gaze over to the girl. She was picking about the campsite, and he could read nervousness in her movements. Obviously she wasn't so keen on watching over him as she had sounded earlier. 

_Good. She's not _completely_ stupid._

Zuko shifted his weight again, his right foot having gone dead. He felt her gaze flicker over to him and her movements halt for a brief second. He turned his head away to cover up his amusement. 

Then he heard her suddenly approach him, and as he rotated his head back he came face to face with her legs. She squatted down beside him, trying to keep her gaze steady on his.

"If you're not going to eat this, I'm going to throw it away," she said stoically. Prince Zuko frowned before glancing down at the plate of food to his side. Of course, it was still there.

Zuko's stomach growled hungrily and he cleared his throat, glancing away. This was embarrassing, demeaning. It was _obscene_.

"I might want it," he finally ground out. _God, that was _almost_ painless._

There was complete silence for a moment. Katara furrowed her eyebrows.

_Well, at least he has a stomach just like the rest of us..._ she thought._ This must be embarrassing for him. He _is_ a prince, after all._ The Waterbender took her time to float over that thought._ This time I have the upper hand!_

It was then Katara reached a dilemma. She glanced down at the plate, which somehow had been spared from ravenous ants or other forest creatures. _How am I supposed to feed him...?_

Katara then groaned, not liking where this was heading. She knew there was no way she could unchain his hands. That was suicidal!

There's no way I can...

"What is it?" Zuko asked in mild annoyance, trying his best to keep his temper in check. She had suddenly stalled, staring at the plate, as if under a spell. _I don't need her freaking on me now._

Katara coughed, lifting up the plate and balancing it on a knee. "N-nothing. So, you're hungry?"

The Firebender eyed her wary movements before suddenly seeing the dilemma as well. He also groaned inwardly, though his was coupled with a defeated growl.

_Under normal circumstances I would never allow this to happen..._ Zuko thought. However, there was simply no way around it. He couldn't wrench himself free and he couldn't eat for himself. He needed his strength.

"I will not enjoy it," Zuko muttered, "but I have no choice."

"Same here," Katara muttered as well, though in mildly more frustration. _What's so bad about me feeding him, anyway? I'm not diseased!_

Zuko couldn't stop a glare himself. _What's so bad about feeding a _prince_? She should be honored!_

Katara set her jaw and gingerly picked up the piece of bread between her two fingers. _No sweat, just like feeding a kid..._ She glanced up and felt her gaze locked with Zuko's fierce golden stare. _Or not..._

"What's the problem?" Zuko demanded, feeling the Waterbender's nervousness rubbing off on him. Katara scowled, her uncomfortable-ness shifting and morphing into restrained frustration and anger.

"Nothing, your _highness_," she replied, shoving the bread at his face. Zuko only growled, his gaze still locked on Katara's bright blue eyes. He finally leaned forward and bit the bread from her grip, and a split second later Katara jerked her hand back to make sure she had all her fingers. The Firebender fought the urge to roll his eyes as he watched her rub her hand as he meanwhile chewed on the hardened bread.

_Tastes like crap..._ the prince thought._ Then again, can't expect much from these peasants._

Katara saw Zuko's slightly disgusted face and huffed, grabbing up another piece of bread. "It tastes bad because it's been sitting _out_ all night because you wouldn't _eat it _yesterday."

Zuko was about to fire back an angry yet witty reply before pain flared in his head. He stopped his jaw movements for a moment to let it pass. His head still hurt like hell, and if possible, it hurt even worse a day later. Deciding it wasn't worth the agony, the Firebender declined to comment.

Katara held out the bread again, this time less angrily. She had seen the prince flinch and knew his head had to be hurting, if the large, bluish-purplish green knot didn't tell her anything. And as much as it made her feel good, she knew Zuko must be feeling very belittled by the situation. That was worth at least a _little_ of her sympathy.

The said Firebender noticed a slight shift in Katara's demeanor but brushed it aside. He leaned forward and took the bread in his mouth again, chewing slowly and shallowly.

They continued like that for a few times, getting rid of the bread and some of the vegetables. Katara moved on to the meat, fish, holding it out to Zuko in a similar fashion. She wasn't quite as mortified anymore.

He leaned forward and gently bit at the meat. Katara felt his lips brushed over her finger and she felt a small shudder travel down her spine. A vague blush graced her cheeks and she looked to the side with a vague cough, wondering what was wrong with her.

Zuko chewed thoughtfully on the meat, carefully watching the Waterbender's expressions. He had to figure out how she operated before he could begin to work with his plan. And despite the situation, the fact that such a simple maneuver such as a simple lip brush could cause her to get so uncomfortable, well... it was enough to make him gloat inwardly.

However the incident _had _been accidental. As he finished the meat it didn't happen again, much to Katara's relief.

Then she faced the biggest dilemma of all--pudding. She glared down at the bit on the plate, wondering if she could just dump it off onto the ground and pretend it never existed.

_How am I going to do this?_ she thought wearily.

"Um...you don't really want this, do you?" she asked instead, pointing at it.

Zuko glanced down at the desert. _Pudding_? He frowned, wondering what the big deal was before the reality hit him. _Oh_.

"You'd deny me my dessert?" Zuko demanded in restraint. Honestly he really didn't care for pudding, but he wanted to see how the girl would react.

Katara lowered her brows, setting her chin firmly. _Why the little... he's making this difficult on purpose!_

"Fine. Let me go find a stick or something..."

"A _stick_?" Zuko repeated, slightly aghast. "I refuse to eat off a _stick_ like a common monkey!"

Katara tried to hide a triumphant grin. _Hah. He just said "monkey"..._

Instead she simply scowled. "I'll look for a spoon." She got up and began to make her way over to their belongings.

"Never mind," Zuko suddenly spoke up. "I don't like it anyway."

Katara turned on her heel, arms rigid, her eyebrow twitching slightly. "What?"

"I don't like it."

Katara ground her teeth before eventually calming. "Fine!" She marched over and picked up the plate, making her way over a few yards to dump the pudding. "Less trouble for me."

Zuko watched the Waterbender for a moment. He was always under the impression that she was relatively mellow, with hardly a trace of temper to be found, and undeniably forgiving. However the prince was beginning to change that opinion, as he now observed she had quite a temper herself. And it also seemed she was the one that took care of the Avatar and the other boy.

In a way, Zuko had a respect for tempers. He knew he had one himself, he had observed it numerous times and Iroh had commented on it as well. And it was also due to a temper that he had the scar on his head in the first place.

Zuko winced, straining at his wrist. The memory was fresh, emblazoned into the fabric of his mind. It was a black, fizzling spot on the tapestry of his life. It was unforgettable. And despite it all, that incident is what drove him onwards.

Katara glanced over, rubbing at her arm idly. Zuko seemed to be lost in thought, his eyes clouded in memory. She wondered what he was thinking about but decided she didn't care. At least, that's what she told herself.

_Probably thinking about_ Aang, she thought bitterly. She exhaled slowly, brushing at her blue robe. She wondered what he and Sokka were doing..._Hopefully nothing questionable._

Another flinch from the captured Firebender drew Katara from her thoughts. It was obvious his head was still hurting him, probably acutely. Sokka had really nailed him.

Pity reached for her heart again. Reluctantly Katara decided that if she was going to watch over Zuko, it would probably be easier on her if he were in a relatively good mood--whatever the phrase "good mood" constituted for him.

Zuko went rigid in alert as the girl suddenly began to walk away, off beyond the trees towards the beach. "Where are you going?" he called out in annoyance, ignoring the annoyed pain center on his head. She didn't respond, only disappearing from sight.

The Firebender grunted, slumping against the tree again with his gaze trained outwards. He felt utterly rotten. And for a moment, he admitted he missed Iroh.

_Uncle would have something to say about this..._ Zuko thought despairingly. Undoubtedly his uncle would find his situation vaguely humorous, in his own way. The prince wondered where the old general was, and if he was still looking for him.

_Of course he is,_ Zuko responded to his own thoughts_. He's followed me everywhere, even when he didn't have to._

_And despite how I act towards him... I appreciate that._

Zuko was snatched away from his thoughts as the Waterbender approached him again. He cursed at himself for not being aware she had come back. 

Katara gingerly sat beside Zuko, placing a small basin in her lap. It was filled with water and she stirred it slightly with a finger.

"I thought I should tend to that," she explained at Zuko's questioning glare. She nodded toward his head. "It's cold, however..."

_I'm too nice for my own good,_ she added mentally.

Zuko said nothing before lowering his eyebrow. "...Hold it out in front of me."

Katara blinked, wondering what he was up to. She eyed the Firebender suspiciously, but grasped the small basin and held it out.

"Closer," Zuko instructed. "below my mouth." Katara followed his lead but kept her muscles tense for any action that might occur.

Then, softly, Zuko breathed in air before blowing it lightly out between his lips. His breath stirred the water and passed over it. He reached farther inwards, coming into contact with the bundle of hot, kindling flame inside his chest, beckoning it forward. It obeyed and came in an almost searing hot breath.

Katara watched, somewhat fascinated. Firebenders really _could_ call their element from nowhere. She felt the air heat up slightly around her and the warm heat pass over her hands as she continued to hold the bowl.

_It's inside them,_ she realized.

Zuko pulled back, his head pounding with even the miniscule effort. Katara rested the bowl in her lap, amazed at the aura of heat emanating from it. _At least it's warm._

Without a word she took a small cloth and dipped it in the water. From her robe she pulled out a few small plants and crushed them in her fingers before dropping them in the water. Zuko watched her actions from the corner of his eyes, his face complacent.

After stirring the water more, Katara raised the cloth to her nose and breathed in. These herbs would at least help with the pain, if not the healing. Not to mention they smelled minty.

Glancing over to Zuko, she slowly dabbed at his bruised head with the cloth. He set his jaw, pained at the slight touch, but swallowing it. Katara began to gently massage the afflicted area, dipping her cloth in more as needed. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, and Zuko made no word. Neither did she.

That was until Zuko uttered a low, but clear, "thank you."

Katara blinked, taken aback by the two words. She cleared her throat, feeling a heat rise to her cheeks.

"No problem."

She continued to rub at the bruise, lightly kneading with her fingertips. Zuko sighed inwardly. It didn't hurt as much with her touch as it had at first.

"My name is Katara."

Zuko slid his gaze over to lock with the Waterbender's. "What?"

"My name. It's Katara. I didn't know if you knew."

Zuko studied her for a moment before looking away. However, even as he did, he wrote that name down in his mind.

Katara bit her lower lip but continued her administrations.

What neither of them knew, however, is that they were being watched.

* * *

Wah! What's with me and long chapters? Well, I don't have time to answer all of you wonderful reviewers... but I'll send out a thanks to **Hotspur**, who IMed me and talked about nerdy Avatar andZuko things. And also a shout-out to **spontaneousxhumanxcombustion**. You insightful little reviewer, you! You should be happy with this chapter.


	5. Pesky Leechers and Testy Shopkeepers

**Disclaimer:** I'm no longer sick! ...Wait, yes I am. But it's not as bad. Hallelujah!

**Edited just slightly.**

_Wow. You guys brought up ideas that not even I'd thought of. Well, let's just say we'll find out who the eavesdropper is soon enough... though not in this chapter._

_...I'll quit trying to be mysterious now. But really, you guys are the greatest.

* * *

_

Why the Caged Bird Sings

05

Pesky Leechers and Testy Shopkeepers

* * *

Katara frowned to herself as she felt her head tilt and loll heavily to her right shoulder. She grunted silently and picked it up again, settling it back once more. After that was done she grudgingly pulled a knee up, hearing leaves crunch under the weight of her foot drag.

Then her eyes snapped open and she winced at the sunlight that attacked her eyes. Inhaling deeply, she shielded her face and stifled a yawn while doing so.

She must have fallen asleep. The Waterbender leaned forward and brushed dirt and crumbled leaves from her pants. Wiggling her frigid toes in her shoes, she then reached behind her and picked bark off the back of her robe.

The sound of movement caused her to swivel her head. Zuko was shifting his weight again in discomfort, a frown plastered onto his features. For once, just _once_, Katara wished he would be happy. He was really starting to run out of angry expressions.

Then the reality of what had happened dawned on her. She pitched forward and scrambled up, still batting at her back. _Stupid bark..._

Zuko reluctantly peeled open an eye to stare at the girl. "You're very bothersome." He had been enjoying a rather undisturbed nap for once. Without the sound of that Water Tribe boy's grating voice, Zuko found himself quite at ease... given the _situation_ in any case.

Katara brushed off her arms, narrowing her gaze. She had dozed off after tending to Zuko's wounds. Thus, she had woken up with her back against the tree, barely a hand's width apart from the prince himself. She cursed her foolishness. Anything could have happened. Sure, Zuko was chained to a tree in all manner of the phrase, but still... it wasn't wise to leave an eye off their campsite _or_ him.

Glancing over, she noted that even Momo and Appa were asleep (the bison obviously tuckered out from yesterday.) She groaned at their lack of vigor as Momo rolled over and scratched at an ear in its mammalian dreams.

"Whatever," she mumbled back, stifling another yawn. She trudged over to their fire, not really knowing what she was going to do. It's not like they had much left to eat, and she _wasn't_ going to feed Zuko again. Not for a long, _long_ time. HSe still got vague, strange shivers when she thought of that. It left her feeling uncomfortable.

And she couldn't Waterbend. That probably stung the most. Here she was, bored, with no water for her to practice with. The ocean was a short walk away, sure, but she couldn't leave Zuko unattended.

She shot him another indescribable look, placing all her current discomfort on his shoulders. He raised his eyebrow, doing the same exact thing back to her, so she deemed.

_That's not entirely true..._ Katara brightened considerably, her somewhat sour mood lifting. Hopping over some twigs she picked up her water canteen and popped its top off. She returned to the little hallow she had made in the ground with her body, located by the tree, and sat.

Zuko decided he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, so he set his jaw and surveyed the area around him. It wasn't that late in the day quiet yet, though time had indeed passed since he had closed his eyes. There was still no sign of the Avatar or the Water Tribe boy. Everything appeared to be untouched and undisturbed--even the giant beast was lolled heavily on its side, snoring soundly.

Katara placed her hand over the top of the canteen before slowly drawing it upwards. A thin stream of water snaked after her movements and she couldn't help but allow a content grin to spread over her face. Something about Waterbending made her feel better about her situation, no matter where she was. It was an invigorating splash of coolness on a dehydrated spirit. She was _hungry_ for it.

She drew the stream farther out of the canteen before setting it between her legs. Using both hands she rotated her wrists just slightly before coiling her fingers, forming a small, shimmering globule. It floated easily, suspended out in front of her, awaiting some other movement from her hands to guide it.

"What are you doing?" Zuko quipped, still slightly groggy. Unlike Katara, he couldn't bend to make himself feel better.

For once Katara swore not to grow angry in response to Zuko's no-nonsense outbursts. Instead she only flashed him a small smile.

"Bending," she replied breezily, as if it were painfully obvious. ...Which it was.

"I could see that," Zuko muttered. The girl shrugged his comment off, instead focusing on drawing the globule outwards and spreading it thin, then pushing it back together.

The Firebender watched the girl play with her liquid toy, noting she wasn't as prone to fight back while bending. He could identify with that in ways--Firebending to him was also a form of stress reliever. It was something he did when he was bothered, but it always left him with a rush of fresh adrenaline afterwards. He had taken to meditating under his uncle's wise advice, in order to counter-act the rush that bending left him.

Zuko's gaze trailed to the water itself. His tongue felt unusually parched, and he admitted he was rather thirsty...

At the same moment Katara drew the water back into its canteen, meanwhile noting his strange look. "...You want some?"

Zuko drew back, his lip curling lightly. "What makes you think I'd want it after you played with it?"

Katara raised an eyebrow, slightly offended by the Firebender's comment. "I didn't _do_ anything to it!"

Zuko only grunted. "After waving it around in the air like a buffoon..."

Katara scowled, standing and tucking the canteen under her arm. "Hmph! Be that way. You won't get any." She stomped away from the tree and back to her bed, plopping down on it huffily.

She knew she was acting like a big baby, and she felt rather ashamed, but at the same time she felt her actions were justified. _He just brings out the worst in me! We should've just left him..._

Zuko tried to stifle his amusement, managing to hide it under a stoic stare. She was so pathetic, getting upset over things like that.

Not that I have room to talk, per say...

Zuko ran his tongue over a tooth, determining things were just different with him and _he_ was justified for his notorious temperament.

Momo had woken up after Katara stormed by its nap area. The lemur blinked its large eyes before chirping and hopping onto the Waterbender's knee. The girl subconsciously placed her hand on the creature's head and stroked its fur, her gaze traveling out to the trees and brush around them. Her thoughts flew to Sokka and Aang.

"I wonder where they are..." she mumbled to herself. But there was no need for her to grow concerned yet--it hadn't been that long since they had left. Instead she wondered what kind of work they were doing, and if Sokka was making a big drama of everything yet.

Suddenly Momo grew frigid. Katara blinked in surprise, pulling her hand back as the lemur's fur stood on end and it hissed, digging its claws into her leg.

"Momo!" Katara breathed in surprise, reaching out once more to calm the lemur. "What..." Her eyes flickered to Zuko.

He, too, had gone frigid, his entire body stiffened considerably. He was scowling, but this time it was different--it was almost frightening, and _definitely_ menacing. Anger and concern pulsated out of his golden eyes, almost singeing the air in their intense glare. He was glaring toward the woods behind her.

Katara opened her mouth to speak, her mind in confusion, but she whipped around, struggling to her feet as she heard a crash behind her.

* * *

"Do you even know where we're going?" Sokka grunted, far from happy. He had determined he was going to be as grouchy, cynical and pessimistic as possible until he saw some evidence of this "free food" that had been mentioned earlier. 

Aang walked beside the older boy, his staff and glider tapping against his back as he did. The town wasn't huge, but it was quaint enough, and fairly busy. The sound of voices rose all around them, and people laughed and traveled down the streets, some stopping to speak with roadside merchants. Smoke wafted from a nearby bakery and Sokka sighed as the scent stroked his nostrils.

"Of course I remember!" Aang replied, his gray eyes continually flickering from one shop to the next as they passed. Dust kicked up from under his feet as they continued. So far it seemed no one had taken notice of them, though one little girl had paused to point and giggle at Aang, which made him blush.

Sokka folded his arms, poking out his bottom lip. "Well are we CLOSE?" Everything was beginning to look the same to him. He was also beginning to feel strangely naked with just Aang there. Usually Katara was right beside him, guiding and dragging him to different shops. Aang just pointed and exclaimed whenever he saw something he liked. Heck, Sokka was even starting to miss _Momo_--and that realization made Sokka realize just how pathetic he was becoming. "The day I miss a lemur..."

"Yeah, we should--" Aang suddenly stopped, grabbing Sokka's sleeve. "There!" he exclaimed, pointing to their right.

Sokka paused and swiveled his head, scrutinizing the store beside them. Rubbing at his chin as he spoke, Sokka replied, "Are you _sure_?"

"Yeah!" Aang responded as he approached the small store. It was plain enough, decorated modestly with a small potted plant sitting in one of its front windows. The words on the sign overhead were nearly faded and difficult to make out, but the likeness of food on them was unmistakable.

Aang opened the door and as soon as the scent of goodies wafted past him, Sokka was right there beside him. The young Airbender glanced around, taking in the protected shelves of deserts and breads, and the barrels and trays of fruits and vegetables on the opposite side.

Beyond that sat a counter, and beyond the counter sat a withered old lady. Her hair was thin and gray but she still managed to pull it back into two buns, one just above each ear. She wore a modest gray robe with a white sash, and as the newcomers entered she looked up at them through squinted green eyes.

"You," she began, her voice creaky. "You're the boy who broke my vase?"

Aang lowered his gaze, folding his hands in front of him. "Yeah..."

The old woman slammed a stick of celery down on the counter top. The sound made Aang squeak and throw up his hands to shield his face. "Respect your elders!" she continued, waddling from behind the counter.

Sokka seemed to be undisturbed by such violence. He slithered forward, waggling an eyebrow at the woman. "Now, I hear that if we help we get a little something for free..."

The woman pointed her vegetable at Sokka, interrupting him. "You! You helping him?"

The older boy nodded, his mouth watering.

The old woman nodded thoughtfully before turning around, waddling back to her seat. "Good. Now both of you go over there-" She pointed to a dusty corner, lined with labeled barrels. "-and clean up all those stored vegetables. I want them perfect! Perfect! Not a grain of dust or an uneven sheen. Get to work!"

Aang grudgingly made his way over, rubbing at the back of his head in embarrassment. Sokka, however, wasn't prepared to bow down just yet. "Now, about that free food..." he began, ready to talk business.

The old woman's eyes flashed and she pointed at Sokka with a withered finger, then at the corner. "I don't know who gave you the crazy idea about FREE stuff, but you just get it out of your mind! People PAY here!"

Sokka was crestfallen. "But if we pay with our TIME..." he whined.

"GO!" the old woman demanded. Sokka grumbled and glided past her, but not before she slapped him on the rump with her celery stick. The boy yelped, grabbing at his behind and scuttled over to Aang, leaving his pride behind.

The old woman cackled to herself, setting her versatile weapon down as Aang and Sokka reluctantly went to work.

* * *

"_Ouch_!" 

Katara stared, dumbfounded, as a small boy rolled into view. He wore ragged clothing, and his hair was a brown mess. He went to rub at his head as he scrambled up, muttering to himself. "Dumb roots..."

He then looked up, taking in the Waterbender, lemur and Firebender that were staring at him.

"What?" the boy asked through a mouth with three missing teeth.

"Who are you?" Katara asked, her heart beginning to slow. Momo had backed up but was still growling; its fur still firmly bristled. She couldn't see Zuko but she could certainly feel his aggravation emanating behind her.

The boy brushed off his knees and held out a grimy hand. "Shu."

The girl reluctantly took his hand in greeting. "Shu?"

The boy's eyes flickered around. "Don't say it too loud."

Katara blinked in confusion as the boy let go and made his way over to their belongings. She studied him carefully--he couldn't be over 10 years old.

"What are you doing?" she asked patiently. She had no idea where he had come from, or why he was there, or how long he'd been around. She didn't recognize him in the least, not even his clothing.

"Lookin'," the boy replied. He suddenly stopped and swiveled his head to stare at Zuko, who was practically vibrating with suppressed rage and embarrassment.

Shu loped over to the tree before squatting down, lifting and lowering his eyebrows in succession. "Are you a Firebender?"

"Yes," Zuko spat out. He did _not_ appreciate being gawked at by some filthy runt, especially when he had a giant bruise on his head and he was bound to a tree. This was embarrassing, shameful and degrading in _all_ possible ways. The Firebender didn't know how many more stabs to his pride he could take before he lost it. "And not just _any_ Firebender, little boy!"

Shu, surprisingly, didn't seem bothered by Zuko's response. He only nodded sagely. Katara appeared behind him, arms folded as she glared at Zuko.

"You shouldn't yell at a kid," she scolded. Zuko's eyebrow shot up. _She's going to get it..._

However, any angry retort was cut off by Shu. "Why are you tied to a tree?"

Zuko ground his teeth together so hard that it hurt. Pain exploded in his head from his injury but he took not notice.

Katara reached out and gently pulled Shu away from the enraged prince, for his own safety and hers. "Look, Shu, where did you come from? What do you want?"

The boy scratched his nose. Suddenly he beamed and spread his arms out.

"I want everything!"

Katara and Zuko blinked in unison. There was a brief silence.

"So, are you going to give me your stuff?" Shu finished cheerily.

"I'm not sure what you mean..." Katara replied, trying to figure out what the boy was rambling about. He didn't seem to be quite 'all there.'

"It's very simple," Shu continued. "You just walk away and I get all your stuff." He paused for a minute. "I get the lemur, too."

Zuko was starting to get a very uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right here. The air around him suddenly felt more weightless than usual and his senses began to tingle in apprehension. "Look, _child_, go drag your carcass elsewhere!" the Firebender demanded, straining at his binds.

Shu shook his head. "I guess you just don't see things my way. Oh well!" The boy lifted his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly.

Suddenly Katara's mind clicked on what was happening. She gasped in horror and stumbled back as three different men suddenly melded into view from the surrounding brush. Each one looked to be in their late teens, and all were messy in clothing and appearance. One with hazel colored eyes smirked, a dagger held firmly between his teeth. The others only grinned.

"You shouldn't say no to Little Brother," a man with green eyes stated casually.

"They hurt my feelings," Shu whined. Katara felt a chill run down her spine and she dug her feet into the earth. The water canteen was still tucked under her arm.

Zuko was shaking with pent up energy. This was just _fabulous_. Not only was he chained to a tree, but now he was going to be robbed by a bunch of scraggly, uncultured men. Though true he didn't exactly _own_ anything, besides the armor that was stacked just out of his reach, it was still an issue for him. They dared to trample on his _already_ bad mood?

The Waterbender glanced to Zuko. Judging by the disgusted, aside from enraged, look on his face, she gathered he didn't know these people. That made her breathe a little easier, seeing as being captured by Firebenders wasn't too high on her priority list.

Not that getting robbed by thieves was, either.

Katara set her jaw as the men came closer, treading lightly over the ground.

"So, what do we do with the girl and her pet?" Dagger Mouth sneered through the steel.

"You mean the lemur?" the third guy asked, one who seemed to be missing half an ear. "We take it, I guess..."

"_No_," Dagger Mouth scolded. "I was talking about the Firebender, you_ idiot_!"

Even Momo cringed from Zuko's enraged growl following that statement.

"We don't have anything," Katara said calmly, still hoping to talk her way out of this situation. "We don't have any supplies, and-"

"Quiet!" Dagger Mouth snapped. He was obviously the leader. Shu ran to stand by Green Eyes while Ripped Ear's smirk widened.

"I see we have a Firebender here," Dagger Mouth continued, rubbing his tongue along the blade of his weapon.

"And an important one, too, judging by how he struggles," Green Eyes snickered. Ripped Ear giggled evilly.

"Should fetch a nice price..." Dagger Mouth continued. "We'll take _everything_." He shot a look at Katara. "Don't even think about running. Things will just get worse for you!"

Katara swallowed. "Oh, I wasn't..." She suddenly popped the top off of her canteen. Fear fled through her veins and she found it difficult to breathe, but she wasn't about to give up everything to a bunch of common villains!

We've come too far!

She whipped her hand out and the stream of water followed. She planted her foot behind her and shot her limbs outward, the water taking life on its own and lashing out with a crack.

"Waterbender!" Ripped Ears shouted, stumbling back as the whip barely missed him. Immediately the other men went to arms, hands at their weapons and tensions ready.

"That's even better," Dagger Mouth purred, thinking of the profits. "There ain't no other water here. Get her!"

Green Eyes charged forward. Katara stumbled back, almost tripping over Momo.

She was torn. If she ran, she stood a chance of escaping, but if she did, she would leave everything behind. Their supplies, their material, Zuko. And where could she run? She didn't know this place.

Shu scampered over to the tree, drawing a dagger. Zuko snarled, feeling the fire building up in his chest.

"Don't even!" Shu shot, jabbing the knife into the prince's binds that were wound around the tree, a display of strength and ownership. He grinned wildly, caught up in the drama of it all. This was his first time taking part in a raid. "We're gonna take care of _you_ soon enough!"

However, Shu's little display was a mistake. Zuko felt the slight lessening of the tension in the coil that kept him pinned against the bark. He suddenly smirked coyly.

"You don't know much about Firebenders, _do_ you, boy?" the prince asked, his voice low and wry.

Shu blinked in confusion--then squealed as Zuko suddenly threw himself against his binds. Chains snapped, and suddenly gave way. Zuko tumbled forwards, a weight lifting from his chest.

He was no longer bound to the tree. However, he was still bound everywhere else.

The Prince rolled onto his back and arched it, and using momentum, threw himself up and forward. He caught himself and his balance as the soles of his boots hit the ground.

So he was standing now. And if it had been different, he might have looked a little funny. Due to his excellent training, he had little trouble keeping himself upright, despite the fact that his legs and feet were still bound. He growled and strained at his shoulders, hopping to dislodge his wrists and hands. It was to no avail, they were still restrained tightly.

However the sight of Zuko standing, albeit difficultly, was enough to break Shu's nerve. He yelped and scampered away, cursing his wretched mistake.

Zuko heard the crunch of leaves behind him and managed to rotate most of his body around. Dagger Mouth was approaching him cautiously from behind, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"So, you're up, but obviously not going anywhere..." the man cackled, feeling victorious already. Zuko could see Green Eyes and Ripped Ear closing Katara in from beyond him. He scowled.

"Maybe," Zuko suddenly purred. "But I don't _need_ to."

Dagger Mouth frowned but his expression quickly changed when a river of fire lashed out from Zuko's mouth. The thief squawked, flailing and stumbling backwards. The flames caught him, and though not the _strongest_, they were still very _hot_.

They singed his hair and grappled at his clothes. The man shouted angry curses, trying to bat away the hungry element that was creeping up his shirt, threatening to set all of him ablaze.

Zuko struggled at his binds again, almost toppling back into the brush. He hadn't had time to work up a good enough flame breath to kill, but he felt a distraction was all he needed. He grunted. _Damn these knots!_

Katara was having difficulty of her own. The men were obviously taunting her, straying and circling around her, just out of reach of her whip. She felt naked, away from her element. There wasn't a lot of water left in her canteen. She needed more.

Green Eyes suddenly lashed his arm out at her. Katara cried out in fear and anger, sending her small water whip cracking down on his hand. The thief howled, yanking it back.

However Ripped Ear took advantage of the distraction and lunged forward. He snagged Katara's robe and she pulled back and away from him, throwing her arm to the side. The left over water splashed in his face, causing his grip to slacken just slightly.

She took that moment to run. She stumbled over the remains of their campfire, shouting into the air. "Appa, fly! _Yip yip_!"

The bison had finally stirred from behind them. It stood up, giving a loud wailing growl. Momo lunged onto its shoulder. The beast was confused, as it heard the command to fly, but there was no one on top of it for it to _take_ anywhere.

"_Yip yip_ Appa!" Katara repeated frantically. She was too far away to jump on Appa. Green Eyes and Ripped Ear stood between her and the bison. However, she couldn't allow them to take the flying animal from them. "Yip yip!"

The bison finally lifted, causing the thieves to cry out in fear and amazement. They had never seen a flying bison, having mistaken it for some large dozing pack animal.

Katara stumbled again. She could see Dagger Mouth frantically beating at his flaming clothes, fury evident on his ragged face. She could also see Zuko, who had somehow unbound himself from the tree. Fear leapt into her throat but she then saw he was still having trouble with the binds everywhere else. She continued to run forward.

"Zuko!" she shouted, catching his attention. It was a good thing she did, since at the very next moment she plowed into him full on.

Zuko, having no way to keep his balance once Katara had flailed into him, toppled back. Shouting a vague curse he crashed into the brush behind them, and rolled.

Katara rolled right along with him. Dirt and plants bit at her and she struggled to stand up. Yet suddenly, in their tumbling, they ran out of ground.

She cried out in surprise as they both fell, crashing down the slope of a small sandstone cliff.

She had forgotten it was there--they had camped in that certain spot because of the nearness of the ocean, _and_ because they were protected on one side by this drop.

It wasn't very friendly _now_, though. Katara hit the bottom and felt the air knocked out of her lungs and stolen by the wind. Everything ached and she groaned, trying to figure out where she was.

She felt something warm and wriggling beside her. It was Zuko, who had landed beside her. He spat out dirt and made a frustrated noise; trying to upright himself despite his newly acquired aches.

The Waterbender closed her eyes, her mind spinning. She felt the cool dirt beneath her, the sky above her. She could see the small cliff she had just rolled down towering in front of her. She could hear the voices of the enraged thieves from the woods above.

She could also hear the lap of the ocean not far away. She sighed, everything still spinning. She needed a nap. That was it. A nap...

Zuko managed to get on his knees. He swiveled and looked up. He could hear voices above them. Obviously the thieves were trying to find a better way down than _they_ had.

He easily shut out the pain of his fall. He was built tougher than the discomfort some mangy _cliff_ could provide. He glanced around at the sparse trees. The dirt was sandier here. Obviously the ocean wasn't far away. He could hear it.

The Waterbender groaned beside him. Zuko frowned, looking over at her. She'd landed on her back, grass and leaves snagged in her hair. She was obviously heavily disoriented. She wasn't as thickly built as _he_ was.

Zuko sighed. He _could_ attempt to escape, maybe hide somewhere for a while. He could easily leave her behind.

But he needed to get his legs free, and his hands, and there was only one person that could do it.

Besides, leaving her behind to the mercy of the raiders...

_It's not honorable._

Instead of fleeing as best he could, the Firebender managed to jab his knee into Katara's side in attempts to wake her up before the men came.

* * *

"Whew...we're _done_!" 

"Not yet," the old woman grunted. She pointed. "Carry that barrel of peelings outside."

Sokka blanched. If he saw one more vegetable, he was going to simply curl up in the fetal position and cry.

However it seemed like their work was finally done. The boy grumbled and picked up the barrel, carrying it over to the door to be emptied outside. Aang was sprawled out in the corner, breathing heavily in victory. He had been doing battle with tomatoes for the last hour.

Sokka opened the door with an elbow, but stopped short of exiting.

His eyes bugged as he looked outside.

Two scruffy Firebender soldiers looked back at him.

"...Oh _crap_!"

* * *

Dun dun dun!

I wanted to add a thanks for all your patience. Some people might be wondering where all the fluff is. Well, we're getting there, slowly but surely! I don't like to rush things. I'd also like to add that I've grown addicted to the song "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainright. It strangely reminds me of Zutara for some reason. Yeah, weird, I know. Weird like jellybeans.

Now for a few responses...

**winglessbird -** Hehe, your review made me laugh. I suppose that shall remain... a mystery. Yes. A mystery

**Lady-Seoh-Phoenix - **Um... I'm sure hummingbirds could somehow be applied to chapter four! It rhymed, so I used it. Because I'm sad like that. Maybe it's hummingbird breeding season. Ohh, fun.

**Hotspur -** It is great how they bring out the worst, and yet best in each other, isn't it? Well, we haven't really seen the best so far... mostly the worst.

**MysticAnime -** I'm really happy you reviewed again, because your review made me laugh. NEVER trust shopkeepers! Thanks.


	6. Deadly Dances and Second Chances

**Disclaimer:** No habla Ingles. (A special thanks to **Masako Moonshade** for wishing me to get better!)

**_Note:_** _Thanks to **spontaneousxhumanxcombustion** for bringing something to my attention. I'll explain it since some other people might also be confused._

"...if Katara can't waterbend because she's too far from water, where did she get the water to tend Zuko's wounds? If it was from her canteen, it could have been clearer."

_Hehe, it wasn't from her canteen. She walked off, and came back a few minutes later. We can only assume she went to the ocean, which is described as being a "short walk away" to get the water. When I say she "can't waterbend," that means she is unwilling to walk down to the beach and practice her Bending while leaving Zuko unattended. And also, when Dagger Mouth says "There ain't no water near here" he's talking about the immediate vicinity. He obviously doesn't see her canteen as a big threat. (Just felt like adding that in.)_

_Also thanks for pointing out my little typo. However I think I'll let it be since it's a big hassle to fix it, because my computer and formatting don't like each other. I apologize for any typos in the future - my hands move faster than my mind does (I type 130-150 words per minute at any given time.)_

_I felt like addressing that, so now... onto the story!

* * *

_

**Why the Caged Bird Sings**

06

_Deadly Dances and Second Chances

* * *

_

She was floating, just barely letting her back touch the clouds. For some reason, Sokka and Aang were there with her, floating as well.

Suddenly the clouds began to feel coarse against her skin and clothing. She frowned, trying to pull away from their abrupt ruggedness, and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side.

Katara's eyes snapped open and her senses came back to her in a flash. There was grass, dirt and a few stray rocks poking into her back and legs. Beside her knelt Zuko, who was removing his knee from her side and quite possibly vital organs. He went to jab her again with his knee but stopped when Katara shot up, hand out.

"_Geez_!" she hissed, rubbing at her side. The pain was already gone but she planned on pouting over it as long as she could.

Zuko raised his eyebrow incredulously. "Unbind me," he responded with a degree of authority.

Katara raised an eyebrow as well in counter-measure. "Why?" she quipped.

Zuko fumed inwardly. _Why does she have to make this difficult! Is she stupid?_ "So that I can take care of the idiots."

Katara digested that for a moment as she drew in the sounds of rough voices overhead. They were moving, working their way around the drop-off. They would be upon them at any moment.

Suddenly she huffed, throwing her arm out to her side in mulish defiance. "I can take care of them myself!"

Zuko glanced to the trees, his lip curling at the corner. His patience was running thin. "No, you can't."

Katara pushed herself up, ground needles digging into her palm as she did. She brushed her robe off, her eyes narrowed angrily at the Fire Nation Prince. "I was doing just _fine_!" She picked up her canteen, which had landed beside her. There was only a vague 'swish' of water from inside--she was almost out.

Zuko heard the noise and smirked triumphantly. Katara felt herself turn vaguely red. She couldn't make a good water whip with such a small amount. She berated herself mentally for not filling the canteen all the way up at an earlier point.

"The ocean is right over there!" she snapped defensively, pointing rigidly to her left, past the trees. Zuko sighed in frustration, trying to keep his temper in check. If he wanted her to listen, he would have to sound reasonable.

He caught her gaze in his again, keeping his voice monotone. "But you'd have to lead them there."

"I will!" Katara replied, not wanting Zuko to best her. The voices of the men had died down. This made her even more nervous--were they mounting an attack as she spoke? She glanced around herself at the trees and sparse brush, gripping the canteen more tightly to her. She didn't want to be taken by surprise again.

"And leave me here?" Zuko replied contemptuously. Before she could respond, he added, "There might be more than those three."

Katara opened then closed her mouth. She was halfway tempted to say 'Yes, I _will_ leave you here,' and walk away. However, her brain scolded the thoughts as they came. How could she face Aang and Sokka when they came back? She couldn't just leave Zuko out here by himself. As much as he infuriated her at times, she... felt bad that she could even conjure such thoughts up.

The Firebender studied the Waterbender's face, seconds ticking by unbearably loudly in his head. Her face looked torn, unsure. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, fighting the urge to yell at her to hurry up and decide what she was going to do. He tried to place himself back on his ship, meditating alone in the room in front of the candles. _Stay calm_.

_...However if she doesn't make up her mind soon I swear I'll-_

"Fine."

The prince blinked at her sudden response. Katara kneeled in front of him, her brows drawn down and her jaw set.

"I'll undo your legs, but that's it." She caught the slight glint in Zuko's eye and hastily added-"But you have to promise me something!"

Zuko frowned, feeling his eyebrow twitch slightly. _Does it always take women this long to make up their minds?_

"Promise me you won't try to escape. That you'll stick with me and still be my-" she paused here, trying to conjure up a more appropriate word than 'prisoner.' She somehow felt Zuko wouldn't appreciate such a noun to be applied to him. "...hostage." Well, she wasn't sure if that word was any better, but she was running low on time to contemplate such things.

Zuko tensed his wrists, fighting with himself. Promise? He had to promise? He'd finally get some amount of freedom and he had to _promise_ this?

And though the prince wasn't at all happy with his situation, he had the feeling he was caught up in a corner. He _needed_ his legs free.

Perhaps, just perhaps, he'd wriggle out of these formalities later. He grudgingly replied, though having difficulty saying the words--"I promise."

"To?" Katara demanded, stubborn as ever--though her voice shook slightly. Every fiber of her being was still on alert. She heard nothing from the men; no noise came from the area around them. She swallowed.

Zuko ground his teeth together. _This is stupid!_ "To not escape."

Katara's eyes searched the Firebender's. Somehow, she just didn't feel satisfied. She wracked her brain as to find out why.

_He promised... but..._

Her mind clicked. "No, swear."

Zuko's patience was at its thinnest point. "I swear-" he began to spit out, but Katara interrupted him again. Her voice was softer, and weaker.

"Swear by your honor."

Zuko jerked back just slightly. _What did she just say?_

Katara burned her blue orbs into Zuko's golden ones. She recalled, all that time ago, when she had been the one tied to a tree...

She remembered what the prince had said. _"You don't understand... I need him to recover something I have lost... my honor."_

His words floated back to her, almost like lost specters. She wasn't sure what ground she was treading on. Obviously, honor was important to Firebenders--it was to most warriors, true ones at least. And something about how Zuko drew back, his face suddenly masked from her searching and wondering eyes and mind, told her it was incredibly special to him.

She prepared for some kind of angry lash. She immediately felt bad for even asking such a thing.

Zuko was also having difficulties. Why had she said that? How did she know a swear by his honor was one of the things that could hold him through hell or high water?

Suddenly the spectral memory came back to him as well. Had she really remembered him saying that?

The prince cleared his head. He couldn't afford to look too closely into this.

If he swore by his honor, he would have more difficulty getting out of this situation. However...

If he didn't, he'd sit here and get picked up by petty robbers.

His eyes glanced up from their cast down state. His voice was even but lower than usual. "I swear by my honor."

Katara suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over her, though she wasn't sure why. She gave a curt nod and reached over to Zuko's legs to release them from their restrictive coils.

The unmistakable sound of crunching leaves alerted her to the worst. She heard a ragged laugh emanate from behind her and her blood paused its flowing.

"Well well, so you ain't knocked out. Oh well." Dagger Mouth ran the blade of his weapon across his lower canines. "Makes it funner." He tried to ignore the fact that his already dirty and unhandsomely ravished shirt now had big blackened burn areas decorating it. His vague facial hair also looked a little singed.

Green Eyes and Ripped Ear emerged on either side of their leader. Their countenance was one of pure determination and delight.

Katara stared at them for a moment, briefly wondering why there are such people in the world. She quickly snapped out of her brief reverie and turned her back on them, frantically grappling with Zuko's chains.

Green Eyes immediately saw what was happening. With an angered cry he leapt forward, the two other following.

Katara franticly pawed at the metal. There was a certain way her knots worked. She grasped a coil and yanked it, causing Zuko to grunt in pain. Nevertheless the coil was loosened and she jerked at the chain near it.

They were just behind her. She felt their gleaming eyes, their harsh footfalls, and their ready weapons. She felt Zuko's body tense in anticipation. In the final seconds before they descended on her, Zuko's leg binds were loosened.

The Firebender took full advantage of it. As soon as he felt them fall he whipped himself backwards, throwing his lower torso up while managing to pivot on his upper back and shoulders. His legs lashed out like twin lightning bolts.

Pent up flames erupted and hissed through the air. Green Eyes wailed as a plume caught him square in the chest and he fell back. Ripped Ear managed to evade the fiery assault but was unfortunate to have Zuko's loose leg binds whip at his face as they flew by. He cried out, throwing his hands up to his face as blood poured out of his nose.

Katara scrambled out of the way, already feeling the air heat up around her. She drew herself up, heart pounding wildly as her eyes flew around the scene. Green Eyes was getting up, one hand over his heaving chest. Ripped Ear was rolling onto his stomach on the ground, groaning and still cupping his hands over his face.

Dagger Mouth and Zuko were locked in battle. The larger thief spit out his dagger and caught it in one hand, pulling out a short sword from a crusty scabbard that hung at his side. He whirled the weapons around in circular motions, the flash of the blades against the sunlight catching his keen eyes.

"I ain't gonna be bested by a Firebender," he said poisonously.

Zuko tilted back his head, a cocky and even amused smirk winding across his face. "You've already been once," he replied with all the regality of royalty.

Dagger Mouth lunged in a mad blaze while yelling "_That doesn't count_!" Zuko whirled, catching the thief's hand holding the dagger with his heel. The weapon turned into a projectile, flying absently through the air. It landed, blade-first, only inches from Ripped Ear's head. Said thief's eyes went wide as he took it in, and he looked rather faint.

Dagger Mouth blocked Zuko's second kick with his upper arm. Both men turned against each other's back and Zuko caught Dagger Mouth's sword arm and twisted it aside. The thief's leg flew up and Zuko raised his knee, blocking it as well.

Katara found herself blinking. The gang leader was obviously somewhat skilled, but it looked like Zuko was making sport of him. An airy, confidant (almost laughing) expression never left the prince's face as he twirled, blocked and lunged aside. His feet wound themselves along the forest floor, making game of the thief's clumsier movements. Dagger Mouth's sword slashed through the air and Zuko waited a moment before drawing his head back in a fluid dodge. The blade passed neatly under his chin and the Firebender snapped his head back up with force, catching the thief in the forehead with a _crack_.

Dagger Mouth stumbled backward in a daze. Zuko drew his leg up and sent his foot into the older man's stomach. All of the air left Dagger Mouth's lungs in one 'oomph' and he stumbled back, his knees weakened.

Out of the corner of her eye Katara saw Green Eyes charge forward at Zuko's back, a short but brutal-looking whip in tow.

The Waterbender raced forward, clamping her hand down her canteen and drawing what water remained in it out. She slid her foot forward and threw her hand back, then snapped it out in front of her in one smooth movement. The water whirled and hissed through the air. It snapped on the thief's head and he stumbled as he lost his footing, a hand flying up to meet his now wounded temple.

Zuko whirled around, dropping his weight and whipping a foot in a perfect circle against the ground. His foot caught Green Eyes at the ankle and the thief plummeted, landing hard on his back.

Ripped Ear was attempting to scrabble away on his stomach using his knees and elbows. Zuko's heavy boot caught him in the back and the thief began to babble piteously, wriggling like a caught fish under the prince's stance.

Zuko scoured the scene carefully with his eyes. Green Eyes was rolling onto his side, fumbling with his whip. Dagger Mouth was now standing but wasn't making a move. Instead the older man simply glared pure hatred at the Firebender, the entirety of his body trembling with suppressed rage.

Katara loosened her canteen, catching her breath. Everyone was still for a moment.

Zuko took his boot off Ripped Ear's back and slid it back slightly, digging the toe of it into the dirt.

Katara paused her breathing, her mind working feverishly._ Is he going to... kill them?_ The Firebender's face was hard to read. The thieves simply stared back at him, a mixture of fear and rage residing in their eyes.

Zuko swept his piercing stare over them once more. His lip curled and he leaned foreword threateningly.

"Leave now and I won't further your defeat."

Katara exhaled again, though in slight surprise. _He's giving them a chance..._

Green Eyes and Ripped Ear exchanged glances. Both looked like they were willing to Zuko's offer.

Slowly, the both of them glanced to their leader.

Dagger Mouth continued to stand, his chest heaving like a mad bull. Slowly, with fist clenching and unclenching, he muttered, "This won't be the last time you see me, _brats_."

The thief then took a step back, motioning toward his followers. They slunk over to their leader in embarrassment, and subsequently all three disappeared into the brush.

A few moments passed and neither Katara nor Zuko moved. Both of their gazes were trained on the area the men had last disappeared.

Then Katara relaxed all the muscles she hadn't known she'd tensed. "Whew..." she sighed.

Zuko stiffly turned to look at the Waterbender. She blinked under his intense gaze. His whole demeanor seemed very... alive at the moment. His aura was still adrenalized by the battle. The girl almost took a habitual step backwards.

"...You were very good," she said suddenly, her voice optimistic. Immediately she felt stupid. _Good going, Katara. He thinks you're an idiot._

Zuko paused before glancing to the area where Green Eyes had stumbled over Katara's water whip. "...You, too. For a peasant."

Katara scowled at the additional comment, but was unable to hold onto her anger. She was simply too happy to be alive. "Whatever you say," she replied sunnily. It was Zuko's turn to blink as she pat her canteen, walking to his side.

"You still remember your promise?" she mentioned, almost sullenly. She searched his face.

Zuko looked away, feeling suddenly uncomfortable under her gaze. He shifted his weight to the sigh, enjoying the feel of blood freely rushing to his legs. How good it felt to stretch them out!

"...Yes."

Katara nodded. "Thanks."

Zuko frowned in confusion. "Thanks?"

Katara glanced away, rubbing at her hand vaguely. "For, uh, keeping it. Not many - not many people would."

Zuko suddenly began to walk away, treading his way back to their campsite. "You're speaking, of course, of Fire Nation people."

Katara snapped her head up. "No-" she suddenly paused.

_Is that what I meant...?_

She glanced down at her hands. The thought of the Fire Nation awoke a strange sort of feeling in her, a mixture of hatred and fear and lack of understanding. She simply couldn't fathom it or its people.

Slight guilt washed over the Waterbender but she shook her head. _No! I'm justified in not liking them!_

It was then she realized Zuko was leaving her. With a shout Katara followed after him. "Hey!"

"Too slow," Zuko replied as she caught up with him. He glanced over to her and she countered the motion, poking out her bottom lip mulishly.

He noticed she didn't move in front of him, as to not have her back to him. He also noted she didn't lag behind, probably because then it would seem like he was the leader.

But the Firebender also noticed she didn't keep unnecessary distance from him. Instead, she walked a comfortable pace beside him.

Zuko rolled these things over in his mind until a sudden sharp pain wound itself through his mind. He clenched his teeth, remembering slamming his head against the thief's. He left the thoughts alone.

* * *

The door slammed. Aang jerked up from his sprawled-out position on the floor. Sokka was leaning against the door, barrel held firmly against his chest.

"Sokka?" the Airbender asked dazedly. The older boy tossed the barrel to the side and lunged at Aang, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Aang, we've got to go!" Sokka demanded, glancing back over his shoulder. Aang opened his mouth to ask why when the voice of an annoyed man penetrated the door.

"Hey! What the hell was that about?"

"Fire Nation!" Sokka responded. Aang's eyes suddenly went wide.

"No _way_!"

Sokka grabbed Aang's arm and made his way to the backroom.

The old woman waddled out from behind her counter, a sour look on her face. "Hey! My barrel! ...And where do you think you're going!" She raised the celery above her head like a dark omen of undefeated justice.

Sokka turned around to explain when the door suddenly burst open. He clamped his mouth shut and shoved Aang through the door to the backroom, scrabbling in after boy while shutting the door behind him.

Annoyed voices wafted through the other room. Aang was already scouring the room for an escape route.

"No luck," the Airbender replied in slight distress. "Not even a window!"

The Avatar was right. The room was filled with shelves of preserves and ingredients, barrels lined and stacked against the far wall.

"Not even a hidden trap door!" Sokka whined. It was his reasoning that every crazy old woman had a trap door somewhere.

"Not one," Aang replied. He suddenly went silent as the voices got louder. Sokka squatted and leaned his ear against the door, listening in.

"...a kid?" one man was asking. Another coughed in the background.

"Maybe..." came the old woman's voice. "All kids look the same to me. Scrawny and dramatic--in need of good vegetables to bring them to their senses!"

There was a brief pause. One man ventured to speak up again. "May we check your back room?"

"Go ahead," the woman replied breezily.

Sokka's eyes went wide and he and Aang exchanged glances. Meanwhile the heavy footfalls of armor and boots rang across the floor, making their way towards the door.

They were trapped.

* * *

_This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but that's because there was a lot of action stuff in this chapter...and it's really late and I don't want to wait to get this out, hehe. I actually had fun with this chapter, but that's probably because I don't write many fight scenes. For some reason I liked the interaction between Zuko and Katara, too. Don't worry; the next chapter will be much more centered on them!_

_Thank you for all your reviews. I read and enjoy every single last one of them, often reading them three or four times._


	7. A Different View from What We Knew

**Disclaimer:** Lawlz.

_Happy belated birthday to me! Sorry for the slightly-later-than-normal update. School started - I think that pretty much speaks for itself..._

_However since this took so long to get out, this chapter is SUPER LONG. For me, anyway. It's like... 7,000 words. Whew._

_So please don't forget to review!

* * *

_

**Why the Caged Bird Sings**

07

_A Different View from What We Knew

* * *

_

_He looks good._

Katara's eyes suddenly popped open and she almost stumbled.

_What?_

Her thoughts were running away ahead of her. Sleep tugged persistently at her eyelids and she rubbed at them with the back of her knuckles, wondering how she could _possibly_ be tired after what had just happened.

The girl paused and glanced over to the side, barely over her shoulder. She could still hear the soft strokes of waves on the beach, along with the droning hum of the ocean itself. She smiled faintly to herself, tempted to just pass the trees and wander down the beach, enjoying the peace and harmony of land, water and sky for just a minute.

However, the Waterbender's reverie was cut short when she heard a sharp cough. She swiveled in annoyance and continued to tramp forward, eyeing Zuko out of the corner of her eye. He had stopped walking when she had, and had his eyebrow raised in contention as he waited for her to catch up.

"You're _already_ tired?" the Firebender chided, the slightest of sneers curling at his mouth.

Katara poked out her chin in defiance, quickening her pace to where she breezed past Zuko. "Of course not!"

Zuko fought the urge to roll his eyes as he followed Katara. He had enjoyed their shared silence for the minute or so it had lasted. Now they were making their way up a gentle incline to their camp. The Waterbender had suddenly begun lagging behind, a glazy look overtaking her features. She was obviously tired.

Zuko was prepared to rub this all in her face and continue to comment on her weakness and lack of endurance in comparison to him. Meanwhile, he'd ignore the fact that his head was pounding ferociously and his legs felt like jelly, still un_used_ to being used.

Katara checked her pace and fell in stride by Zuko again, sighing. She tended to get grumpy when she was tired. She hadn't gotten the best of sleeps last night, and her nap earlier had been short lived, and now that the adrenaline had passed from her system she was drowsy.

And she missed Sokka and Aang. Their absence was beginning to weigh heavily on her heart and she began to fully realize how important a role they played in her everyday life.

Sokka's whines, witty comments and insightful complaints were not ringing in her ears. Aang's joyful footfalls, his contagious grin were nowhere around. All she had was Zuko, who was currently not whining nor grinning joyfully. If _anything_ he looked rather sour and Katara spared a glance at his still-bruised head.

_Man, that looks nasty. Maybe he needs another treatment..._

Katara glanced down at her folded hands, the canteen clicking lightly against her thigh with every step. The thought of treating Zuko made her stomach twist a little in unease, but at the same time, it didn't seem so horrible as it had the first time it'd entered her mind.

_"Thank you..."_

Had he really said that the first time? _It almost seems like a dream now..._

Katara's eyes became slightly lidded and she stifled a yawn. Sokka and Aang would surely be back at any minute. The sky was growing darker, the sun beginning to sink, the clouds becoming stray wisps lightly tinged with oranges and violets. It was becoming dusk--about time for them to return with food in tow.

_He's really built..._

Katara's eyes snapped open again _Darn it! Stop doing that!_

She kept falling back a pace, and in her sleep-deprived state she kept staring at Zuko's back. And for the first time since he'd landed in the midst of them, she was actually beginning to take in the fact he didn't have a shirt.

His arms were still chained behind his back, palms pushed toward his skin. With every step and slight strain the muscles of his back tensed, his shoulder blades tightening then loosening as his fingers relaxed then flexed again, his shoulders drawn together tightly.

His hair, still pulled back in the traditional style, swung lightly from side to side. Katara found her eyes trailing up from his bare back to his hair, following its swaying motion. Her eyelids became heavy and she sighed in contentment.

Suddenly Zuko stopped abruptly and Katara nearly plowed into him, catching herself just in time by throwing her arm out to the side and slamming her foot down onto the ground. She blinked from just behind his shoulder as the prince swiveled his head to peer at her in slight annoyance.

"We're here, you know," he muttered dryly.

Katara shook her head to clear it, mentally slapping herself for getting so _weird_ when sleepy.

Saving face, Katara passed Zuko and glanced around at their camp. Random material was scattered around from the earlier scuffle, and Appa and Momo were nowhere to be seen.

The Waterbender bit her lip, looking upwards and shielding her eyes with a hand. _Where have they gone?_

Zuko watched Katara for a minute, guessing she was wondering about the beasts. His gaze was drawn to the campsite once more and he walked over to the tree he had gotten to know extremely well.

Katara was startled out of her thoughts and she observed Zuko squatting over his armor and clothes. He scowled at the dirt that had been kicked on them. The Waterbender almost chuckled at the womanly reaction.

"I want these on," Zuko demanded, straightening himself up to stand. Katara folded her arms, raising an eyebrow while she did so.

"I don't think so. There's no way we can get your clothes back on you with your upper body all tied up like that."

Zuko went to open his mouth, however Katara quickly cut him off. "AND there's no way I'm releasing you, so _don't_ ask."

The Firebender scowled but said nothing, not wanting to push his luck. He'd managed to get his legs freed, and he didn't want to risk losing that again. Getting his arms free would be even more of a battle.

_Why did I have to swear to her...?_

Katara was looking away. She suddenly felt wretched for putting Zuko through all this.

_...No, no. I am justified! I've always been justified. I shouldn't feel sorry for him. He's my enemy, and always will be._

Still, Katara knew she didn't have the conscience to put Zuko through situations he didn't have to be in. She exhaled, rubbing at her temple.

Zuko, meanwhile, was unaware of Katara's mental struggle. He mulled around the campsite before pausing, sparing a glance at the sky. "We should move," he muttered.

Katara glanced at him, confused. "Why?"

The prince shot her a look out of the corner of his eye, his face placid. "In case they come back."

Katara knew what he was talking about. _The thieves..._

"Why would they come back?" she asked meekly.

"To finish what they started. They probably won't tonight but that's not a given." The Firebender turned on his heel to face Katara, his lips notched downwards in apparent thought.

_Why do I have to explain everything to her?_ he thought grumpily. He knew the answer, however. This girl wasn't trained like him. She had lived far away from the war for most of her life--she didn't understand how things worked.

How _evil_ people worked.

Zuko glanced away. _And is it fortunate that I do...?_

Katara was mulling over Zuko's words. He had a good point but she couldn't help but wonder if he had any ulterior motives. Of course, that thought was also coupled with the pondering if she was just paranoid.

_This is too complicated_, she thought bitterly.

"Well?"

Katara reacted slowly to Zuko's voice, walking over to her scattered belongings. She began to shove strewn items back into their traveling bag.

Zuko said nothing and only watched, knowing she had conceded to his advice. He was almost tempted to offer to help, however that idea was quickly dashed when he remembered he was still bound. Still a prisoner.

The Firebender closed his eyes, focusing on easing the steady _thump thump_ of aches racing through his temple. He would _never_ take his head for granted again.

Nor would he ever let his guard down so easily again.

Katara continued packing, keeping Zuko in her line of vision. She felt lost and confused and hoped against all hope that Aang and Sokka would come crashing through the trees, all smiles and strides.

Then she frowned to herself at realizing what was happening. _Am I becoming weak?_ she asked herself. _Am I really wanting to rely on Sokka and Aang to rescue me from this situation? From Zuko, from thieves?_

The Waterbender straightened up, throwing a bag over her shoulder with a determined gleam in her eye. _I can't keep counting on them. I need to assert myself. They won't always be with me. I can take charge of this - I'm not a child!_

Just as Katara was beginning to work herself up into quite a confident aura, Zuko broke in from behind her with a "You know, you can't carry all that."

Katara deflated before spinning around, gripping the strap of the bag tightly. "What do you mean?" she demanded.

Zuko sighed, checking his temperament. "It's too much. Do you really think you can carry those sleeping bags, tools, materials, all by yourself?"

Katara glanced over at the ground where said things rested. Zuko was right. They'd always had Appa to help them with their things, and now the large bison was nowhere to be seen.

_Probably out looking for Aang..._ the girl thought in assurance. She glanced up at the sky again, almost habitually, half expecting to see the furry beast come swooping down. However there was nothing, only deep blue, traces of clouds and subtly appearing stars.

"You should leave all unnecessary items here. Take cooking utensils, blankets, a few tools..."

Katara's eyebrow twitched and she pointed accusingly at Zuko, interrupting his sentence. "_I'm_ the one in charge here!"

Zuko kept his face blank but inside he was boiling over like an unattended bowl of soup. _Just who does she think she is! I'm Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation! She's just a peasant!_

_Zuko, _exiled_ Prince of the Fire Nation, bound and helpless_, a little voice cut in. Zuko ground his teeth together, feeling the rage stewing around in his gut.

_I am _not _helpless._

The little voice said nothing else but his anger gradually leaked from him. It just wasn't worth getting angry right then.

"Fine," Zuko replied nastily, looking away with his nose in the air - the picture of spoiled arrogance. Katara fumed at his little haughty display and crossed her arms.

"Fine," she countered.

* * *

The first Firebender's boots clapped heavily on the wooden floor. The burly man stopped towards the middle of the small storage room and glanced around, his brows drawn together.

His companion stopped behind him, looking confused. "Didn't we see someone come in here?" he asked quietly yet gruffly.

The first Firebender glanced over his shoulder. "He's in here somewhere. He couldn't have gone far."

The second Firebender padded over to the side, giving a barrel an idle kick. "There's no way out of here, though, besides the door."

The first man made his way over to some shelves on the opposite side, pushing jars and produce aside - not quite sure what he was looking for, besides maybe a clue of some kind. "Check the barrels. I want to ask that kid a few questions..."

The second man sighed, bored and hungry. He twisted the lid off the nearest barrel and peered inside, wrinkling his nose.

"Smells rotten," he muttered. His companion made an annoyed and yet amused face when suddenly a high-pitched voice interrupted them.

"_Not_ rotten!" the old woman squawked, entering the room with an old wooden broom in hand. "Just ripe enough! Dumb soldiers, not even knowing when food is good..."

The second man turned around, raising his hand palm-out in a peace offering. "Now Ma'am..."

"No ma'am!" the old woman quipped, raising the broom above her head. "You come into my shop to make fun of my food?"

The first Firebender approached the old woman from behind, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now Miss, we just came in to-"

"No _miss_!" the old woman spat, unappeased. "Get the lid back on the barrel!" she added, firing a frown at the second bumbling Firebender who then attempted to do just that.

"Miss," the first man began, checking his patience.

The old woman waved her arms around wildly, her broom narrowly avoiding a collision with a few shelves. "Bah! Fire Nation! No appreciation for vegetables! You come in here to open my barrels and breathe on all my good tomatoes?"

"Those were tomatoes?" the second Firebender wondered aloud to himself. The weight of the old lady's glare made him cower.

The first Firebender held his forehead in mock pain. "This is _ridiculous_. We have more important things to do than to banter around with a senile old woman!" He headed toward the door in righteous anger, but not before reaching over and yanking his partner along with him. "Next time the Fire Nation will _deal _with such insolence!"

"And next time _I_ will deal with petty Tomato Spoilers!" the old woman shot back, unfazed. The Fire Nation soldiers only growled in response, though while hurriedly exiting the store.

There was silence for a moment following the clicking of the door as it fell back into place. The old woman stroked her wrinkled chin before making her way over to the first row of barrels. With a decisive stance, she drew a leg back and gave a hefty kick to the nearest few.

The barrels teetered and fell over, their lids popping off and their produce falling and oozing out onto the floor. And, none to her surprise, one barrel emptied out a dark-haired boy and the next a bald monk.

Sokka spluttered as he hit the ground, throwing his hands up to his face as he wailed, "That was _horrible_!"

Aang hacked out a few coughs, struggling to stand up in the oozy mess of what had once been tomatoes that had pooled around him. "Oh _ugh_..." he winced before freezing in place, slowly glancing up at the old woman before him who was tapping her foot methodically against the floor.

"...I'm sorry!" Aang suddenly blurted, righting himself and staring in horror at the mess around him and on him. "I didn't mean to squash them!"

The old woman gave the Avatar a dismissive wave. "No worries. They were rotten anyway."

Aang's face paled.

"Oh _God_, it's in my eyes!" Sokka wailed from behind the boy. He writhed on the floor some more while clutching at his face. "It burns! It _burns_!"

"C'mon, Sokka!" Aang scolded, coming to his senses. He reached down, pulling a disgusted and pained Sokka upright.

"I will never, _ever_ hide in food again," Sokka swore, wiping the remaining juices from his eyes. He suddenly paused. "Unless it's cake, that is..."

Aang bowed to the old woman, who was still standing expectantly before them. "Thank you for helping us."

"Who says I was helping you?" the old woman replied breezily. "They insulted me."

Sokka was about to throw in a very witty and yet probably controversial comment when Aang plastered a big grin on his face and pushed the older boy towards the door. "Well, thank you anyway! And sorry about the mess!"

The old woman didn't bother to turn around - she only continued to stroke her chin. "No worries. Juices are good for the floor."

The two boys made a face of disgusted disbelief before piling out of the storage room. The voice of the old woman suddenly cut out from behind them.

"I made you food baskets. They're sitting on the counter!"

Aang was already halfway out the entrance door but Sokka skidded to a halt, snatching up the laden baskets. "At last!" he cheered, joy wrapping itself around his heart and (most influentially) his stomach.

Aang grabbed Sokka again before he could make a scene and pulled him out into the marketplace, the door clicking shut behind them.

* * *

She had ended up following his advice, and judging by the cocky smirk on his face, Zuko was enjoying that little fact.

Katara had managed to find a scrap of parchment and a spare writing tool. She hurriedly scribbled down a note and read back over it when she was finished.

_Dear Sokka and Aang,_

_Due to some problems we've decided to move down to the beach. We took some stuff with us but left most of it here for you. We last saw Appa in the air - he'll probably find you. Everything's fine, don't worry. Zuko is still under control and I'm unharmed. Try to meet with us as soon as you can. You shouldn't have trouble finding us._

_Try to hurry,_

_Love,_

_Katara_

The Waterbender rolled the paper up and pinned it against the tree that had once held Zuko. She took a step back and stared at it, biting at her lip. She had _really_ thought they'd be back by now. Katara had tried her best to delay leaving for anywhere, taking longer than necessary to organize and pilfer through their scant supplies. However night had just fallen afresh and there had been no sign of her friends or Appa. Zuko was persistent (and also aggravated) in that they leave.

Katara slung her and Zuko's supply bag over her shoulder, wincing slightly. She proceeded to walk away from the campsite and the pile of belongings she had left beside the tree.

Zuko emerged beside her, his eyes trained ahead. Despite the fact that he had demanded they leave, he had to admit he felt uneasy with the lack of the Avatar's return. He had _also_ expected him back, along with the whining boy, at least an hour ago.

The prince tried to brush the suspicions away and focus on the ground ahead of him and the girl walking beside him. He simply couldn't afford to worry with it. He was sure the Avatar was fine and would find them soon enough - he'd get his prize eventually. Soon he would be heading home.

"And why are we setting up on the beach again?" Katara asked, ducking under a branch and they proceeded to walk down the slight incline.

Zuko wriggled his slightly numb fingers, fighting the urge to say something vaguely rude. "Because, the ocean will border us from one side, negating possible attacks from that direction. This sparse forest will border us on the other side where we can keep an eye on it for possible activity." _Why do I feel like I'm talking to a child?_

Zuko suddenly felt Katara's steely gaze rest on him. Somehow he immediately felt uncomfortable.

"And it would have nothing to do with you wanting to find your ship?"

The Firebender froze in mid-step. Katara continued walking but he could almost feel the triumph vibrating from her.

_Maybe I don't give her enough credit._

Slightly flustered, Zuko picked up his pace again. "What makes you say that?" he snapped defensively.

Katara shook her head, shifting the strap of the bag to her opposite shoulder to alleviate the pressure. "You'll try anything to get away. And even at night, where it will be hard for a ship to see us and vice versa, you still think it might work out?" She suddenly stopped, though she didn't look at Zuko. "Remember, you _swore_ to me..."

Zuko said nothing, a heavy weight suddenly settling over his heart. It left a strange, twisting feeling in his chest. "I know," he replied, his voice strangely faint.

It was then Katara looked at him, her expression hard to read. "...It was a nice try, anyway." She shouldered the bag and continued to walk. "We're still going, though."

The Firebender was slightly baffled at the girl's sudden shift in attitude. He almost cocked his head in confusion as her slight form continued to pick its way to the beach.

The night continued to deepen around them.

* * *

Katara breathed deeply inward the second the sole of her shoe touched pure sand. She couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face as a familiar ocean breeze caught her frame.

She really _did_ love the ocean. It was such a nice change from forest and trees. It was so open, so clear and uncluttered. She closed her eyes and listened to its calming, droning hum.

However she didn't stand there for long. Zuko's patience was thin as always and instead they picked their way a little down the beach, looking for a suitable spot to rest.

Katara spotted a little area near a small sand dune, not far away from where the ocean water drew up and receded. She pointed to it, giving Zuko a nudge. "What about there?"

Zuko, bless his little Firebender soul, was tired and weary. He was in no mood to contend with Katara over the area so instead of replying he began to make his way toward it. Katara sensed his weariness and followed without a word.

Zuko fell back onto the dune, ignoring the sand sticking to his bare skin. He sighed, happy to rest at long last. His head had finally begun to leave him alone once more and he praised whatever entity would hear him.

Katara set their bag down, reaching back to rub at her sore spine. She then squatted and opened the bag, pulling out two canteens which had belonged to Sokka and Aang. Since there was hardly anything left in hers, she was sure the boys would understand if they became thirsty and needed a drink.

After laying the canteens to the side, the girl fell back onto her butt and looked out over the sand and water. The sun was in mid-set and was casting beautiful shades of deep blue, black, violet and oranges across the water and sky. It was almost like a painting that moved and breathed and changed ever so slightly with every passing moment.

Katara couldn't help but smile again as she felt her worries and troubles slowly begin to drop off like spare parts. Everything was alright now. They could rest, they had a little food left and some water, they shouldn't be bothered by anyone, and Sokka and Aang would find them by morning at the very least. She had nothing to worry about.

The girl looked over at Zuko, who was leaned against the slope of sand. He was gazing up at the sky, one knee drawn upwards towards his stomach. As an after thought Katara dug in the bag again and pulled out his gray shirt, reaching over to place it beside him. His armor had simply been too much to bring and too heavy to carry, so it had been left behind.

"Just in case," Katara explained as Zuko watched her smooth it over the sand to his side. She forced a smile.

The Firebender said nothing but something akin to appreciation reached his eyes. Katara's forced smile became relaxed and not so forced, and she looked back to the ocean and sinking sun.

She felt a little strange due to the fact they couldn't - and wouldn't - light a fire. The reasoning was that Katara didn't want to attract anyone to them... not thieves _or_ ships.

Zuko hadn't put up much of an argument over the matter, and Katara was glad. Now that they were both more rested she figured their mood had risen as well. They weren't bickering, in any case.

"Do you think I'd try to leave?"

Katara suddenly blinked at the odd question. She swiveled and shifted her weight a little to where she was sitting more directly facing Zuko. "Eh?" she responded dumbly.

She was caught off guard at Zuko's sudden intense golden gaze. The light of the fading sun seemed to reflect and be caught up in his eyes, eventually sinking down to be lost in their depths. For a moment Katara exhaled and thought his eyes as almost... beautiful.

Zuko repeated the question, his face placid but his voice strangely soft. "Do you?"

Katara twiddled her thumbs in her lap, feeling strangely embarrassed. "...No," she suddenly replied, the answer shocking even her.

_Do I really trust him?_

"Why?" Zuko asked, his voice even softer. Katara almost had to strain to hear him.

Something told her she was treading on something delicate, something unknown and foreign to her. Something personal, something important to Zuko. She found herself frightened and yet also intrigued.

Zuko drew himself to sit in a more upright position as Katara responded, "I don't know."

"Guess then."

Katara paused, wondering why Zuko was so intent on getting an answer._ But he always has been persistent, hasn't he?_

"I just do. I don't know."

The Firebender just gazed at his forced companion in silence before withdrawing back a little. He didn't look satiated but he didn't press the question any more.

"_Would_ you?" Katara then asked. "What I think is one thing, but what you'd do is another."

Zuko's gaze shot up and locked on Katara's. "I would never break an oath," he replied steely.

Katara was beginning to become curious over the entire matter and wondered if they could possibly pull off a conversation without dissolving into bickering. She decided to take a chance, being in a better mood. "...Your honor is a big thing, isn't it?"

Zuko's gaze hardened and yet softened all at once, leaving even the coming night perplexed. "You could never understand."

The Waterbender felt slightly offended. "What do you mean by that? I understand honor. Everyone has it-"

"Not everyone."

"Everyone who _matters_," Katara quipped.

A slightly pained look streaked across Zuko's face at the comment. Katara blinked, her breath hitching in her chest. Had she said something to offend him? _He looked genuinely hurt almost..._

_"I need him to regain something I have lost... my honor..."_

The long ago spoken words floated past her once more. The Waterbender exhaled before touching her chin with a few stray fingers in a gesture of mild embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, empathy reaching her blue eyes. _I didn't mean he didn't matter..._

Zuko shook his head, setting his chin grimly. "For what?" he grunted, feigning annoyance. He dug the toe of his boot into the sand, trying not to look bothered. The conversation was beginning to put him at unease. It was treading too close to...personal things. Feelings.

That was one thing he had thrown to the wind, or at least thrown into the bowels of his heart. Those...feelings of guilt. Unworthiness. The emotions that plagued him whenever he thought of _that_ day. The day he received his facial scar.

It was a weakness, and weakness was something the prince had sworn to banishment within himself. But it was a disease, just waiting for the moment his immunity weakened so it could creep back in.

Anger was Zuko's crutch. It was born _from_ him, ignited _in_ him, and shown _through_ him. It wouldn't betray him. It would only perfect him.

It _was_ him.

"What makes you think you lost it?"

Zuko clenched his fist. _I don't know! I'm confused. I don't know whether I have it or it's gone from me. Iroh said I was honorable. But how can an exile be honorable?_

It was amazing how such an abstract, intangible thing like honor could wreck such confusion and pain on a man.

_Why is she asking me questions that I've been asking myself for years?_

_I don't _have_ the answer!_

"It's none of your business," Zuko replied, his voice edged with a dangerous tone. He attempted to fire a jagged glare at the girl before him but simply couldn't manage it.

Surprisingly, however, Katara didn't look very fazed even in light of his attempts to unnerve her and drive her off. Instead interest and concerned seemed to deepen in her face and eyes, and she leaned forward, placing the palm of her hand on the sand as she did.

"I don't meant to sound intrusive, Zuko..." she began quietly. "I guess I just...want to know how you work..."

_I want to know more about you._

_I want reasons to hate you._

_I want reasons to like you._

_I want to know who you are._

_I want to know who Zuko is. Simple Zuko. Not the Prince._

_Are you two separate entities?_

_Like Aang?_

_An Avatar, a boy?_

_A Prince, a boy?_

Shock wound its way through Katara's system.

_Am I really comparing the two of them?_

_Aang and Zuko?_

_They're nothing alike!_

However the girl found her hand trembling. Something inside her, in her intuition, and from the clues given to her through Zuko's words and actions told her there was more.

There was reasoning to his madness.

And Katara suddenly found herself afraid.

Afraid that maybe if she found out what it was, she couldn't hate him.

_Wouldn't_ hate him.

Afraid to find out that she never really _did _hate him.

Conflicting emotions tore themselves through Katara's inner workings and she drew back, folding her arms against her chest and the night air. The last rays of sun sparkled across the ocean, bathing the lower portions of the beach in dark and warm golds and oranges. Half of Zuko's body was bathed in its light, and half of hers, but the rest was bathed in deepening shadow. Everything looked almost surreal.

Zuko's bitter laugh shook Katara from her observations.

"I doubt you'll ever know. No one will. No one has any _business_ knowing about me."

_I want someone to understand me._

Zuko was also beginning to grow afraid. He almost found himself wanting to tell her about what had happened to him. Why he was on this quest. Why it mattered so much.

_No. She has no business knowing._

_No one does._

It would be weakness to tell her. He, Zuko, was supposed to be past that episode of his life. He was supposed to be working toward fixing the remnants of it.

The prince wanted to rub his head and wipe it clean from all the thoughts and memories. It was just too much. How could being around this girl, in all of her curiosity, cause so much strife in him?

He'd never felt inclined to explain anything to anyone before.

_No one ever asked..._

Zuko glanced up at Katara, who was gazing silently at him.

Light traces of orange licked at her deep blue eyes and tugged softly at her form, making her look ethereal - like someone who had walked out of the sea and the sunset and lighted upon the sand.

Suddenly she frowned, looking away toward the ocean. "Right," she muttered. "You're a Firebender. Too good for your emotions. Too _good_ to let anyone inside. Typical."

_He's just like all the others!_

"Yeah. That's right," Zuko snapped. "At least to _peasants_ who don't even know what they're talking about!"

"I know what I'm talking about!"

"How many people from the Fire Nation have you known?"

Katara's burning glare gave Zuko all the information he needed. He smirked.

"Thought so," he cooed.

"My mother _died_ because of the Fire Nation. Aang is on the _run_ because of the Fire Nation. I flee for my life most days because of the _Fire Nation_." Katara leaned forward aggressively, searching Zuko's face for some kind of reaction as she continued in her wavering, icy tone. "I don't _think_, from those I've met, that they left the best impression."

Zuko met Katara's gaze, fighting against it with his own.

_So her mother's dead. That's why that necklace meant so much to her._

For a moment Zuko envisioned that familiar black and blue object, with its smooth stone, lying in a drawer back in his room on his ship.

Suddenly it didn't seem so inanimate anymore.

"And as _you_ should know," Zuko replied, his voice checked and even, "that I am not responsible for that."

Katara blinked, her anger suddenly vanished.

_Is he talking about my mom?_

"But you _are_ responsible for Aang," she breathed weakly in accusation.

Zuko's gaze wound itself around hers like a wry snake. She couldn't look away.

"Maybe," he replied. "In a way."

"In a _way_?" Katara replied, her voice shaking just slightly. _What's that supposed to mean? He _is_ responsible!_

Zuko looked away, breaking the spell.

_If it wasn't for that day, I wouldn't even be here... I wouldn't even be after the Avatar._

He shifted onto his side and leaned back against the cool, sloping sand. Katara found her breath again and realized Zuko wasn't going to say anything more to her.

Something told her they'd both gotten extremely close to each other personally, and they were both aware of it, too. She glanced at her now folded hands, feeling like she just brushed by Death.

And yet, it hadn't been that painful or frightening.

There was something deeper to Zuko and Katara felt she had just unintentionally broke the surface to it. Now, looking at him, she didn't just see one dimension - she saw more.

She wanted to know more. And above all, above everything else, she wanted to know why he wanted Aang.

Why he would be willing to destroy the world's hope.

And she wouldn't rest until she found out.

* * *

Sokka pulled Aang behind a corner and into a brightly-lit alleyway. The younger boy blinked as Sokka glanced around like a paranoid ninja before setting their food on the ground.

"Okay," Sokka began. "Let's address the issue of the moment, that being this place is _crawling with the Fire Nation_!"

"Sokka, we've only seen two soldiers."

"Aang, the Fire Nation is like an ant colony. There's always more. Besides, didn't you hear? They're looking for you here!"

Aang blinked, shocked as he flopped his back against a wall. "What?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you didn't see any soldiers when you breezed in here the first time?"

"I'm _sure_ I didn't!"

Sokka leaned back, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Huh. Well the fact is, we have to get out of here without being seen."

Aang suddenly grinned. "Want to get some really big hats?"

Sokka flailed. "_No_ big hats! I was thinking we sneak out-" the older boy few in a through sneaky hand gestures, "-unseen."

The Avater pouted slightly. "But I like the big hats."

"The hats can wait," Sokka affirmed. "We have to get back to Katara!"

Aang suddenly grew serious. "You're right. We should go!" With that the Airbender reached down, grabbed up his basket and blew past Sokka, wheeling down the alley.

"_Hey_!" Sokka griped, snatching up his basket and taking off after him. "I said _SNEAK_ away!"

"SORRY!" Aang called back loudly, skidding to a stop. Sokka groaned, slapping his forehead and drawing his hand down his face.

"We're _so_ gonna get caught..."

* * *

_Is he asleep?_

Katara leaned forward, trying to get a good view of Zuko's face. He had been still for quite some minutes, breathing a slow and steady rhythm. She watched his chest rise and fall on cue and slowly drew away, not wanting to be caught staring just in case he wasn't asleep.

_I guess so..._

Katara drew her knees up to her chin, closing her eyes briefly. She felt so strange sleeping out in the open, but it was so dark now it was hard to see anything. It was hard enough just to see Zuko, who was only a few feet away.

_He could easily get away in the darkness..._

However, even though she _thought _it, Katara wasn't _worried_ about that scenario.

_Besides,_ she added with a slight laugh, _his hands are still tied._

Still, she felt like _one_ of them should be on watch. She was sure that _Zuko_ would've been the one determined to stay awake, but it looked like he had left that up to her.

"Figures," Katara muttered darkly. It was especially troublesome since her sleepy state from earlier had caught up with her. She yawned and rubbed at an eye.

In an effort to keep herself awake she fiddled with their belongings, attempted to fluff up the bag, and even drew in the sand - though she couldn't see what she drew. She yawned again.

Suddenly she felt her hand hit something soft. Confused, she picked it up and held it to her face.

It was Zuko's shirt. She pulled it away and fingered its material, marveling in it. It felt soft, and smooth, but at the same time it was sturdy. She gave it a tug and it gave way to her movements, stretching slightly. It wasn't made half bad.

Clearing her throat, she held it up to her face and inhaled again. It smelled vaguely of grass and dirt but it still held onto its faint, sweet charcoal smell.

_I wonder if this is what Zuko smells like?_

Realizing how silly she must look, the Waterbender pulled the shirt away from her nose and coughed a little, feeling embarrassed.

A gentle but chill wind wafted by and she wiggled her toes in her shoes.

Staying awake shouldn't be so difficult.

After a few more moments Katara leaned forward, feeling around in the sand in front of her with a hand. Suddenly her fingers strayed into something firm and warm and she froze before slowly scooting herself toward it.

Just to make sure it _was_ what she _thought_ it was, she let her fingers glide over it. Sure enough, it was Zuko - she could feel the warmth of his form, the steady movements of his breathing, the taught-ness of his muscle and yet the gentle texture of his skin.

Suddenly she froze again, realizing her fingers had strayed onto his belly button. _He must still be on his side._

_...I can't believe I just touched his belly button!_

Zuko stirred and Katara put her breathing and beating heart on hold, a flustered blush creeping across her cheeks. He settled down again and her bodily functions proceeded to work again.

_Too close!_

Snapping her hand back, Katara took his shirt and draped it over his unclothed upper body.

_At least now he won't get cold._

_Do Firebenders even get cold?_

_...That shouldn't have been that embarrassing..._

_My cheeks are still hot!_

Katara yawned again, settling her hands back in her lap. She gazed down the stretch of beach and then up at the stars that seemed to dance above her head.

Slowly she slid down and rested herback against the sand, her face turned upwards towards the sky.

And though she really _did _try to stay awake, using such silly methods as trying to count the stars or recognizing constellations, she drifted off to sleep anyway.

* * *

It had taken everything in him to keep quiet.

She had done the unthinkable. The unfathomable.

She had _touched_ his stomach. And most noticeabley, his _belly_ button.

The _one_ place on his entire body that he was... ticklish.

He had watched her fiddle around for a while. Zuko had been perfectly awake - after all, _someone_ had to keep watch. But the fidgety Waterbender had refused to go to sleep.

It seemed she couldn't see him that well - he had a slightly better view from the ground. He had been quite taken off guard when she had suddenly began sniffing his shirt, and he wondered if it smelled bad.

_Nonsense..._

He had tensed when she had started scooting toward him, though he still feigned sleep - curious as to what she was going to do.

Then she had brushed her fingers over his stomach. The second they strayed near his belly button the tingles began racing up his back, causing his toes to curl.

_No one_ knew he was ticklish there, not even Iroh - at least, Zuko _thought_ Iroh didn't know. His uncle had never _said_ anything about it, then again he knew better to anyway...

However she had drawn back and eventually placed his shirt on him.

Zuko was grateful. It _had_ gotten a little chilly. He would've said something along the lines of a thank you if not for the fact Katara would've been _mortified_ to see he was, indeed, awake.

So Zuko let it pass, but played with the idea of informing her about it later.

He could almost see the expression on her face now.

_Priceless.

* * *

_

_I tried to make this chapter focus a lot more on Zuko and Katara's forming relationship. I wanna thank everyone for their patience! Sorry there hasn't been oodles and oodles of fluff, but I try to keep everything realistic - and it's barely been two days, anyway! We have to remember, they know little about each other besides the fact they're enemies. So, I'm trying to take my time with this. I can only hope I'm doing a fair job._

_As it stands now, Sokka and Aang's episodes are a few hours behind Zuko and Katara's. Don't worry, I have some things planned for our little duo. There should be more of them next chapter._


	8. I Came, I Saw, I Hate

**Disclaimer:** Homgosh. Sorry for the delay. Check my profile.

I hope no one's lost interest. I'm so paranoid. But the reviews I got last chapter were SPECTACULAR, many were so well thought out and beautiful. You people are amazing. Hopefully you'll leave another review if only because I love hearing what you have to say.

Edited for a few little typos. Darn formatting.

* * *

Why the Caged Bird Sings

08

I Came, I Saw, I Hate

* * *

Katara awoke with a yawn and rolled onto her side. Then she realized sand was sticking to her clothes and skin and she decided to sit up and stretch instead.

It was a wonderful morning and surprisingly she had slept remarkably well. She had tried to stay awake, honestly, but the night was so thick and the ocean so soothing...

Suddenly the girl's eyes flew open. Wait. It was _morning_? Then...

She scrambled up and looked around the surrounding site.

No sign of Aang or Sokka.

All she saw was the bags, still lying undisturbed, hallows in the sand where she and Zuko had slept, and Zuko himself standing a few yards down the beach, facing the ocean.

Slightly dazed, Katara rubbed at her eyes and made her way over to the Firebender. She approached cautiously, though, as she didn't know what type of mood he was in. She'd almost completely forgotten about the previous night's little _incident_.

"Where's Aang and Sokka?" she asked and stifled another yawn. She frowned as she realized she had sand in her shoes.

Zuko tensed his shoulders and then relaxed them, trying to help the circulation to his bound hands. He then turned slightly and gave Katara an unreadable look.

"They never came."

Of course Katara had suspected that, but she wasn't too keen on accepting it. "You mean you haven't seen them?"

"No," Zuko replied.

Trying to keep upbeat and optimistic, Katara stretched her arms above her head and listened to her stiff joints creak. "Well, they're probably on their way."

Zuko raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"I bet they stayed the night at our old camp," Katara continued, nodding.

Zuko didn't really believe that but he said nothing. He had woken up peacefully this morning, an hour or so before Katara had. So far nothing had happened to make him angry and thus he was in a relatively good mood.

So far, anyway.

"How long have you been awake?" Katara continued, feeling talkative. She shifted her feet and brushed off her robe. Sand has a tendency to get annoying after a while, especially after one spends all night wallowing in it.

"A while," Zuko replied, deadpan.

"Anything happen?" the girl asked, hiding her pride at Zuko having stayed with her despite the fact he could've easily walked off anytime he'd wanted to.

"No."

It was then the Waterbender decided Zuko wasn't really a morning person. He was more of an afternoon person, and she decided that was all right. Most people were.

Getting an idea, Katara began pulling off her shoes. As she proceeded to shake the sand out of them, Zuko watched her through the edge of his vision. He had actually enjoyed the relative solitude provided to him for a little while, and he had also busied himself with walking up and down the beach, inspecting it. The prince had also caught himself glancing out over the waves, looking for any sign of his ship and Iroh. He had seen nothing and he had to admit he was a little disappointed.

The Waterbender set her shoes down and made her way out to the ocean. The moment her toes hit the wet, smooth sand of the tidal area she sighed in obvious contentment.

She could also feel Zuko's eyes on her back. Not letting him ruin her moment, she spun around and jabbed her thumb out at the sea. "You mind?"

Zuko lifted his head a little in question, his eyebrow still raised.

"I'm going to practice until the others get here," Katara explained.

_Oh,_ Zuko thought_. She means Waterbending._

"Whatever," the Firebender replied. A breeze flew by and he breathed deep, feeling the weight of his boots bite into the cool sand.

Katara almost rolled her eyes. All right, so he _really_ wasn't a morning person. At least he wasn't pacing about angrily or muttering to himself. Or scowling. Right now he mostly just looked placid and bored - it was a relatively nice change.

"Alright." She turned to look at the ocean and smiled as she extended her hands over the water.

* * *

"C'mon, Sokka!" 

"Hey, who's the leader here, me or you?" the older boy quipped, catching up with the Airbender. They entered a crowded street and wound themselves through patrons of seemingly every nationality.

Aang grinned at Sokka from his left. "I thought we agreed I was the leader. _I'm_ the Avatar, after all!"

Sokka made a squeaking noise and slapped a hand over Aang's mouth. The Airbender tried to muffle out a few words but Sokka shook a finger at him, still pushing him along.

"Gee, yell it so everyone can _hear_, why don't you?" the older boy hissed while glancing about them. Aang blinked and then looked sheepish. Sokka pulled his hand away. "...Besides, _I_ never agreed to that."

Aang rubbed at his cheek, "Well, Katara did."

"Katara did that just to spite me."

"I think she meant it."

"Aang, what have I told you before? You never trust women. Ever."

Aang suddenly looked the picture of utter innocence. "Are you just saying that because you're not popular with them?"

Sokka's mouth dropped and his next sentence came out high-pitched. "But I _am_ liked by girls!"

Aang stifled a laugh and suddenly looked coy. He held his head up and strutted importantly, his glider tapping against his back. "Well, _I_ haven't seen that!"

Sokka scowled, prowling beside him. "Yeah, well, that's because you're a kid!"

"Girls like _me_," Aang continued. "Maybe you're just not important enough."

"You know, Katara was right. You DO let this Avatar stuff go to your head."

Aang beamed. "I thought you said never to trust girls!"

Sokka threw his hands up in the air. "Stop playing _mind games_ with me!"

"Okay, okay," Aang relented, patting his friend fondly on the shoulder.

"...You know," Sokka suddenly continued, "Katara would have had a smart reply to that."

"Yeah, she would've," Aang replied. He suddenly looked downcast.

"Miss her?" the Water Tribe boy inquired.

"Yeah..." Aang muttered. "It just doesn't feel right without her..."

"Yeah," Sokka said. They exited the crowded street and trudged down a less occupied side street. "She's been stuck to me ever since we were kids."

The younger boy suddenly looked sympathetically at his friend. "You love her a lot, huh?"

Sokka only nodded. Suddenly he stopped and placed his hands on his hips. Aang stopped, baffled.

"You'd better not tell her I said that!" Sokka demanded, jutting out his chin.

Aang laughed, waving a hand dismissively. "Okay, okay. Geez!"

Just then a door opened and slammed. Aang and Sokka froze and whirled around to pinpoint its location.

A scruffy Fire Nation soldier stopped and peered at them through sweeping eyebrows. "..._Hey_! What are you kids doing out here?" he demanded angrily.

Sokka grabbed Aang and shoved the younger boy behind him. "Uh, you know - walking, talking, breathing, _RUNNING_." The older boy squeaked the last word out as another soldier joined the first and with Aang in tow took off down the street.

Aang flailed along, half running, half being dragged. He could plainly hear the rough growls of "Get them! I want to question them!" and the pounding sounds of boots connecting with dirt as they were being chased.

Sokka broke out onto the crowded main street again and froze, glancing left and right. "Which way did we come in?" he wailed.

Aang jerked his hand away, looking slightly panicked. "Sokka, what're we going to do?" he asked.

"Hey!" The second soldier burst out onto the street and paused for breath. Upon spotting the two boys he pointed angrily. "You! Halt!"

"Just run!" Sokka replied, and with a duck he had taken off to his left.

Aang went to follow him but another soldier emerged from a store just beside him. Completely panicked now Aang changed course and ran in the opposite direction.

He jostled and ducked under people who either didn't notice or muttered about pushy kids. He realized being small had its advantages and after picking his way down a fair ways the Airbender found an alley. He ducked into it and jogged down it, stopping to breathe. He then glanced back at the opening warily.

The two soldiers ran briefly by the opening and were gone, still making their way down the street. They hadn't seen him duck away.

Aang grinned goofily to himself, adrenalized at his near escape. Straightening up he rubbed his head and reached back to grab his glider so that he could go and find Sokka and finally leave.

But as he did a gentle but firm hand grasped his shoulder. The blood froze in the Airbender's veins as he was spun around.

"So, you're the Avatar?"

* * *

Sokka pounded down the street before stopping at the entrance to a smith's shop. He held his stomach and glanced behind him, having lost the sounds of chase long ago. 

"I guess I'm not _good_ enough to be chased," he muttered, but at the same time he felt worry for Aang. He'd already been caught once, after all.

Sokka glanced up at the sky and despaired. It was growing dark and the night was deepening with every minute. Stars were already beginning to twinkle at him from far above.

The crowd was beginning to thin as well as people headed home. Sokka hugged himself, feeling extremely alone. With a pause he began to walk back down the way he'd came, deciding if he was going to search for Aang, that'd be the way to go. Hopefully the soldiers had forgotten about them or given up chase.

Suddenly a harsh voice broke out from his side. "Hey, o, Laddy-o. Got a cibblin' floin - eh, a flibbin' coin? Or two?"

Sokka whirled around, expecting the worse. His hand was already on his boomerang when he stopped and peered into the darkness of a side street.

An old man stood blinking at him, wearing a simple brown tunic with green shoes. He didn't have a beard or moustache and instead his graying hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Eh... sorry, I don't," Sokka replied, eyeing him warily. The old man nodded sagely.

"Figures, most yittle loungings - eh, little youngin's, say the same." Suddenly the man raised a bushy eyebrow. "I say, are yer lost, Laddy-o?"

Sokka relaxed his hand from his boomerang, breathing a heavy sigh. "No, just looking for someone." Well, it was _partially_ true.

Suddenly the old man reached out and snagged Sokka by the shoulder, dragging him into the street to stand awkwardly beside him. "Well then! You ken werly vell - very well, I means, not too spectaluristic - good, meaning - at speakin', Laddy. Eh, my place is free."

Sokka blinked, having to sort through the old man's words and fix them mentally, placing them in proper order. Once he figured out what he had said, he shook his head. "Nah, I can't do that..." The old man looked nice enough, but the boy was anxious to find his friends.

"Huh. Well, yeh kent get fair far, night 'n all, lost is what you'll get. I've got some vonderful wittles - tasty vittles, food stuffs, meaning - at home. I know this ole place like the back of my lideyes. Eh, eyelids."

"Food?" Sokka suddenly asked, perking up.

"Yea, plenty. If'n you want it, that is, not too particular on eatin', are ya?"

Sokka shook his head.

"Well ye'll fine do just. Eh, do just fine, meaning. I'll help ya look fer yer, eh - ?"

"Friend. He's a boy, younger than me. Bald. He has a blue tattoo on his head." Sokka studied the old man carefully as he described Aang, searching for any sign that might indicate he was a Fire Nation spy.

The old man shook his head in wonderment. "Huh! Kiddy-o's these days, gettin' all peculiar and queer with blatoos - eh, blue tattoos of a sort? Shouldn't be too far - eh, hard, to find. I'll help."

Sokka reluctantly relented to the old man's persistent hospitality. It was simply getting too dark too fast. He wouldn't be able to find Aang now even if he wanted too.

Sokka let the old man lead him down the street to his home, but all the while the boy was on the guard for an ambush.

It never came, and the old man agreed to help him first thing in the morning in his search for Aang.

* * *

Meanwhile Aang struggled against the grip on his shoulder. "Let me go!" 

An aged man gazed placidly at him but the grip did not loosen. "Please cease struggling, young Avatar. I am not here to capture you."

Aang paused in mild shock. He glared uneasily at the old man before recognition dawned on his face.

The old man forced a small smile. "It is my Nephew's job to do that, not mine, you see."

"You're...?"

"General Iroh. Retired, actually. Will you listen to me?"

Slowly Aang nodded. Iroh retracted his hand and it disappeared into his sleeves.

"I trust you will not run away?" Iroh asked.

Aang continued to study him, but shook his head. The Airbender could see no other Fire Nation soldiers around or about the vicinity - the old man looked completely alone.

Iroh closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. "Have you seen my nephew?"

"Who's your nephew?" Aang asked shakily, though he fancied he already knew the answer.

"Zuko," Iroh replied. A subtle wounded look appeared in the old general's eyes. "I seem to have misplaced him, you see."

Aang swallowed. "I... I haven't seen him," he lied.

Iroh gazed passively at the Airbender. Aang felt a sudden sweat break out against the back of his neck. He found lying not so easy this time - Iroh looked so... grim. Not to mention insightful. Aang was sure the old man had detected his lie as soon as it had found its way out of his mouth.

"...Well," Aang rectified, "maybe I have." He winced.

"Oh?" Iroh asked. He suddenly closed his eyes. "Then he is alive, just as I thought."

"Yeah," Aang replied, praying Iroh wouldn't be furious with him if he told the truth. "We, uh, found him."

Iroh opened his eyes once more. "Ah?"

"Um, he was... we were scared he would..."

Iroh suddenly smiled. "You were afraid he would try to capture you?"

"Yeah," Aang mumbled.

Iroh looked thoughtful for a moment. "And?"

"So, we..." Aang felt his throat go dry. "We captured him before he could do anything." He breathed; ready to break into a run if Iroh grew upset.

Instead the old man continued to stand quietly, hands in sleeves. Aang realized he actually looked quite pleasant, not frightening at all. He was barely taller than Aang himself.

"I trust you did not injure him?" Iroh inquired finally.

"We tried not to," Aang replied truthfully. He squirmed under the general's stern gaze. "We left him with our friend. He seemed fine."

"Friend?"

"My friend, Katara."

A strange look Aang couldn't place suddenly wormed over Iroh's features. "Your female companion?"

Aang nodded.

There was silence before Iroh suddenly burst out laughing. Aang jumped about two feet in the air and threw his hands up habitually, as if warding off an attack. When he realized what was happening, the Airbender proceeded to blink furiously.

"Ha_ha_! Oh, how embarrassing it must be for him. Oh Nephew, perhaps you'll _learn_ something!" The old general wiped a tear from his eye and smiled down at Aang. "You have nothing to fear, young Avatar. Zuko, though fiery, is full of bluff. He would not harm your friend, even if he _did_ manage to escape."

Aang suddenly felt as if a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders. "I hope so."

"Ah, indeed. Where are they?"

"On a nearby island," Aang replied. He suddenly winced sheepishly. "You know, I always knew he wasn't so bad..."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. He did help me, after all." Aang smiled faintly, gratitude on his features.

Interest overtook Iroh's demeanor. "He did, now?"

The boy then realized that Iroh had no knowledge of Zuko aiding him when he had been captured. The Airbender wondered whether he should mention anything at all and decided to play it safe.

"Uh...never mind."

Iroh held Aang in his gaze but decided to let the boy off. He placed his hand on Aang's shoulder. "I would be very grateful if you would return my nephew to me."

The Airbender looked down at the ground. "...I guess so."

"But let's not hurry ourselves too much." Aang looked up, almost thinking he had heard the old man chuckle. "It is growing dark now. Why don't you come stay with me for tonight, and we can bargain for my nephew tomorrow?"

The Avatar suddenly grew pensive and tensed. "Come with you?"

Iroh gave Aang an almost hurt look. "I have already told you I do not wish to capture you. Zuko would be very upset with me if I did. You see, he feels this is his own little adventure."

Despite his paranoia, Aang suddenly found himself willing to listen to the charismatic old general. He forced a little grin. "Well, I guess I could, but I'm trying to find my friend."

"Ah," Iroh uttered. "The other boy?"

"Yeah. I lost him earlier when we were being chased." The Airbender's eyes suddenly went big. "You don't think he got caught, do you? What will you do to him?"

"I do not know of what you speak, but whoever gave you chase was not under my authority," Iroh replied. "Otherwise, I would have known of it."

Aang frowned, looking quizzical. "But who would they take orders from, then?"

A dark looked passed over Iroh's eyes. He moved his hand to Aang's back and proceeded to walk, steering the young boy along beside him. "Do not worry about that. I am sure your friend is fine. You may look for him tomorrow. But now it grows late, and we do not want to idle. Other eyes may be watching us."

A chill ran down Aang's spine, though he did not understand the entirety of what Iroh was saying. He looked back over his shoulder at the darkness and his thoughts turned to Sokka and Katara.

I hope I'm making the right decision...

* * *

Zuko watched in (though he'd never admit it) fascination as Katara practiced and performed her Bending moves in front of him.

She drew up water, and formed small waves, and pulled at the ocean until it touched the sand. She formed long stretches of floating water, and twisted them, and then practiced on sliding them back into the ocean with ease.

Then she went on to try out water whips, and a couple of times she grew frustrated and stomped at the sand angrily while waving her fists around in the air.

Zuko found himself smirking in amusement when this happened. Indeed, he'd been wrong when he'd thought of her as the passive little Waterbender.

She's not very patient, is she?

"Maybe you should stop now," Zuko called out, trying not to betray his amusement by laughing. Her expression only made it harder.

"Oh yeah?" Katara shot back, stomping to Zuko through the shallow water. It barely reached her ankles. "Why don't YOU try it, since you're so perfect at everything?"

"I don't need to," Zuko purred. Just as he anticipated, this comment only made Katara angrier. She puffed out her cheeks and turned her back on him, 'hmphing.'

Zuko reclined back a little and looked up at the sky from his seat on the sand. He was growing restless and wanted to go somewhere, _anywhere_. Not to mention his wrists were beginning to throb. He fancied they were starting to bruise.

At least his head wasn't as bad as it had been. It didn't ache horribly now unless something touched it directly. Then, well, it was still hell.

Katara suddenly changed her mind and relented, sloshing up to sit down a few feet away from Zuko. She folded her arms and sighed, digging her toes into the sand.

"They should have made it here by now," she replied, sounding almost sad.

Zuko glanced over at the girl, wondering if he should try to comfort her. Then he remembered he wasn't too good on comforting and abandoned the idea completely. He frowned instead, twisting at his wrists as the chains bit at his skin.

Pulled away from her own moping for a moment, Katara watched the process. "Do you need some balm?"

"No," Zuko lied.

The Waterbender continued to eye him. "...I'll get you some just in case." She got up, feeling like she needed to busy herself with something, otherwise she'd just sit around and wallow in her angst. If she worked and stayed busy in some form or another, her mind was drawn away from her problems. It was also a way to ignore the hunger pangs that wound their way through her abdomen, which were becoming more and more distracting.

Zuko watched her get up and grab the familiar small basin. However when she started walking towards the forest the prince grew alarmed and managed to heave himself up to stand without using his arms, which is a great feat on sloping sand, which tends to give way under weight.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Firebender demanded. Katara stopped and swiveled around to blink at him.

"I'm going to make you some balm," she replied.

Zuko grunted but swiftly jogged over to stand in front of the girl, his back to the forest and his eyes glued on hers.

"And where are you going?" he asked moodily.

Katara placed her free hand on her hip. "To get some leaves to make it with."

Zuko had no idea how to make natural balm, so he decided not to press that, but he continued to block Katara's way. "I said I don't need it."

"I think you do," Katara snapped, poking out her bottom lip.

Zuko ground his teeth. "It's dangerous to get near the forest. You know that."

Katara sighed, shifting the basin to the opposite hand. "Zuko, the plants are right there. Nothing's going to get me, the ocean's right here if I need it. Besides," she briefly threw in a coy grin, "you'll take care of anything that pops up, _right_?"

Zuko dug his boot into the sand and dirt in front of her and leaned forward to where his breath barely stroked her face.

"There's no need in taking stupid risks, Katara."

The girl was going to open her mouth to reply when suddenly she stopped, struck dumb. "...What?"

"I said there's no need to take stupid risks," Zuko replied, still moody.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean no. I mean..." The girl fumbled a bit, tripping over words. "...You said my name."

"Eh?" Zuko uttered before realizing that he had, indeed, said her name. Suddenly feeling patronized and slightly flustered, the prince barked out, "_So_?"

A faint smile hovered on Katara's features, though she wasn't entirely aware of it. "It was just nice to hear it, is all." Her face suddenly grew stern. "Now move over, buster, before I make you!"

Zuko huffed, turning his nose up in the air regally. "_Buster_? _Make_ me? _Someone_ seems to have forgotten their place."

"Who's the one tied up?" Katara replied with a little smirk of her own. Zuko's mouth opened and then closed. "As I thought."

The prince only growled. Katara sighed and shook her head, deciding not to push her luck any further.

"Oh, come on. It'll make you feel better, and that'll help both of us."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that when you're feeling rotten, you act rotten, and then you make me feel rotten, and then I act rotten."

Zuko set his jaw but decided not to fight that logic. "...You should have more tolerance."

"Well, you shouldn't be so rotten."

"Stop saying that."

"Move and I will!"

Zuko whipped himself to the side with angry utterances and Katara stalked past him.

Katara squatted and browsed through some low-lying shrubs, trying to figure out what plant was what and which would be most useful. She frowned and pilfered around until she found a few that looked promising. She honestly didn't know a whole lot in herb lore, but she knew a little from Gran-Gran. Picking off some leaves and inspecting the milky substance she found in some stems, she finally threw together a suitable concoction. Now she just had to pray it would work and that Zuko wouldn't have some horrible allergic reaction. Then he would _really_ be fussy.

_Honestly, he's worse than a girl..._ Katara thought, though with some fondness. She grinned to herself._ Then again morning is almost over, so I guess he'd be getting to his normal self about now._

She sighed, inspecting a brown and slightly tattered leaf. _Funny how strange it was when he said my name. But I guess it's because he's never said it before. In fact he doesn't really call anyone by name. He doesn't even use Aang's name. Just calls him "Avatar"..._

Her thoughts drifted to the night before. Somehow she'd felt... more at ease around Zuko today than she'd felt previously. It was as if their conversation last night had shown her that she could get a little close, and that it was _okay_.

Though it still left her hungry for more, and she wasn't about to give up on learning about him just yet. And for some reason, judging by some of Zuko's reactions last night, and expressions... she somehow felt like maybe he _needed_ someone to listen to him. Like maybe he had a lot to say, but he just couldn't say it, or didn't want to - for whatever reason.

_Maybe he wouldn't be so grumpy if he got some stuff off his chest,_ she thought idly. Giving the basin a little shake she stood and rubbed at her back. "Okay, Zuko, I got it."

However when she turned around Zuko was nowhere to be seen. Katara froze, her mind seeming to grind to a halt.

"Zuko?" she repeated, frantically looking for him. A heavy knot seemed to form in the pit of her stomach.

Suddenly there was a crunch of leaves, but that was all that alerted the Waterbender. The next thing Katara felt was a blade resting against her throat.

She dropped her basin.

* * *

Sokka rolled over on his comfortable cot before slowly peeling open his eyes. He stared at a simple ceiling and simple walls with fishing nets piled on shelves, with little odds and ends scattered about. Slowly he slid out of bed and stumbled into a little kitchen area, where the old man sat sipping some hot tea. 

"Well, then! G'mornin', feller lil'. Eh, little feller."

"Good morning," Sokka replied with a huge yawn. He slumped into a nearby chair. "What's for breakfast?"

"Nothing."

Sokka's eyes went big, and for a moment it might have looked like he was going to cry. "Whaa_aa_t?"

The old man guffawed, slapping the boy on the back. "Haven't gotten it yet. 'N ain't we supposed to go look fer, on this fine ole morning, meaning, yer friend?"

Sokka sighed, now depressed as he stood. "I guess so."

The old man beamed at Sokka's moped expression and ruffled his hair, in which Sokka squeaked. "Good, good! Let's git goin'."

"...Not even a crumb to send me on my way?" Sokka whined.

The old man gave Sokka a look. "Now, now, none o' that."

Sokka pouted, following the old man out of the door from his little hutch, located down at the docks. So depressed was he, and so convinced that he was going to faint from hunger at any given moment (though he'd had a hearty dinner that night) he didn't even notice the dark steel ship harbored in the distance.

A dark, steel ship much _bigger_ than the one Zuko commanded.

* * *

"Don't move." 

Katara started at the voice. It was undeniably female, just as the blade resting at her neck was undeniably sharp and real.

Suddenly there was another crunch of leaves. Katara felt the body behind her stiffen.

"I recommend the same for you," a voice growled out. Katara's breath hitched. It was Zuko!

Indeed, it _was_ Zuko. He stood passively behind a tall girl who currently had a dagger drawn at Katara's throat.

The girl scowled, peering over her shoulder. "Who are you to order me around?"

Quick as lightning, Zuko dropped his weight and lashed out with his leg. His boot caught the girl at her ankles and she flailed, the dagger being drawn away from Katara's throat as she did.

In a combination move, Zuko brought down his boot into the girl's unprotected stomach, though not as roughly as he could have.

There was an _oof_ as all the air was knocked out of her lungs and the girl's back slammed into the ground as she landed.

All this happened in less than a second. Katara barely had time to blink as she stumbled away, hand rubbing at her unharmed skin.

The girl groaned as she lay on the ground. Katara turned around and the girl sat up, rubbing a hand over her stomach and wincing.

"_Shoot_. You mean it when you mean it, don't you?" the girl muttered, referring to Zuko.

The Firebender towered over the girl with a cocky air. Suddenly his cockiness was directed at Katara as he smirked.

"Told you it was dangerous," he said smoothly. Katara's jaw dropped and she suddenly glared at Zuko accusingly.

"You! You disappeared on purpose!"

Zuko pretended to ignore Katara's outburst. "You should thank me."

"Uh, hey?" the girl called from the ground.

Katara shot the girl a quizzical, but wary look. "Who are you? Are you in league with those thieves?"

"Thieves?" the girl asked, before suddenly bursting out into a fit of laughter. She almost doubled over. "Of course not. That's what I thought _you_ were."

Suddenly the girl leapt nimbly up and brushed off her clothing, which consisted of a style much similar to Katara's, except her leggings were baggy and her outer robe, or tunic, was a dark green. She smirked and fixed her dark hair, which was pulled high into a ponytail.

"My apologies," she hummed, turning her back to Katara and giving Zuko a little bow.

Katara began to stew mentally. The girl was absolutely _ignoring_ her, instead focusing all her attention on _Zuko_. And she could have _sworn_ she saw her bat her eyelashes, too.

There were a lot of things that Katara didn't know, and even more things she wasn't sure about, but there was one thing she was very, very certain of.

She really, _really _didn't like this girl.

* * *

Plot twist? Maybe? Hehe, most of this chapter was setting some things up, but I've got the next chapter or so planned. Expect more Z/K interaction :). It'll be fun, I think.


	9. Spending Time on a Quality Line

**Disclaimer:** I own no portion, slice or pinch of Avatar.

_Sorry for the late update again, but school was horrible and I had testing. So for convenience, I'll post up a summary of the last chapter. :)_

_**In the last chapter, Sokka and Aang were separated in the market. Sokka ended up meeting an old man with a speech impediment. Sokka agrees to stay the night with the old man, who agrees to help him look for Aang the following morning. Aang, meanwhile, runs into Iroh, who is looking for Zuko. Iroh agrees to let Aang say with him, and they can look for Zuko, Sokka and Katara the following morning. It is also alluded to that Zhao may also be staying nearby...**_

_**Meanwhile Katara finally gets to practice Waterbending. She then decides to make some balm for Zuko's wrists. As she goes to gather herbs for making it, an unknown girl assaults her. Zuko manages to take the girl down, but who exactly is she?**_

_I might start doing this from now on, because... I'm sad and I like recapping. Anyhow - onward! You've waited long enough.

* * *

_

**Why the Caged Bird Sings**

09

_Spending Time on a Quality Line

* * *

_

Her name was Mai. She was seventeen, so she said, and alone.

She often hunted thieves and stole what they had stolen from others. Maybe this made her a thief as well, but she claimed it was the only way she could survive.

And despite everything in the world, Katara didn't like her.

She had tried, honestly - very hard, in fact. She wasn't quite sure _what_ was keeping her from giving Mai the chance she needed to prove her character.

Maybe it was the fact that Mai periodically ignored Katara. Yes - that _might_ have something to do with the situation. Just a bit.

Katara didn't take very well to being ignored. As she watched Mai stalk back and forth, examining the herbs and basket she had dropped earlier, Katara suddenly felt sympathy for Sokka. Maybe they _were_ a little hard on him sometimes. There were instances were his being ignored were accidental, but sometimes the Waterbender ignored him on purpose. He was just so _dramatic_ all the time!

The girl wrestled with feelings of guilt before clearing her throat, approaching their new guest. "What are you doing?"

Mai said nothing and circled the basket before kneeling, giving it a rough jab with a blunt stick. "What did she think she was trying to make here, soup?" Mai muttered to herself. Katara balled up her fists, feeling her anger bubbling.

"Excuse me," Katara intervened, snatching up the basin and throwing what few herbs had fallen out back in. "But I wasn't making soup."

Mai swiveled up, blinked at Katara, shrugged, and then stood. Then she made her way back to the beach, humming merrily to herself without a single word.

Katara followed Mai with her eyes, secretly hoping to maybe burn a hole through her back. _How rude...

* * *

_

Zuko wished she would go away. However he kept quieter than he usually would. This time it was time for _him_ to take charge of things.

Even a rock could feel the tension between Mai and Katara, so when both of them came walking up onto the beach (Katara trailing behind, looking sour) it was fairly obvious. And Zuko, well...

_I'm going to have fun with this_, he thought.

"So?" Zuko demanded verbally, eyeing the two girls sharply. Mai tossed up her knife and caught it before winking at the young Firebender.

"She's brought back the soup she dropped," the girl whistled. Katara bristled, shooting Mai a dirty look.

"It's not soup," the Waterbender repeated, though more calmly than she thought she was capable of. Mai didn't seem to hear - instead she inspected the edge of her blade, making content noises.

Maybe he was being childish but Zuko was really enjoying the torment Katara was going through. He had had the short end of the stick for so long that now he didn't mind being a bit of a sadist.

_Girls are so difficult to understand_, the prince thought as he watched Katara angrily mix and bash up the herbs as Mai loitered nearby. _Maybe it's a good thing I never had anything to do with them_.

However all things were not settling well on the Firebender's stomach. Mai had not said anything about his binds, and the prince found that highly unusual. She had made no comment about his appearance, or Katara's, nor asked for their names or occupations or birthplaces (and they had not volunteered to tell her anything, either.) Instead she had told them a little about herself and had then gone about hanging around them like she'd been their friend since forever.

Most people might be thankful for such a thing, but Zuko didn't like it. People just didn't _do_ that. People were curious by nature, especially in dangerous times like these.

This Mai girl had an agenda.

The problem was that Zuko was having difficulty figuring out what it was. So instead of saying anything he merely kept quiet and waited for clues. Meanwhile, he didn't drop his guard and he kept his senses sharp.

"Are you actually going to rub that gunk on him?" the older girl asked, wrinkling her nose. Katara gripped the basin firmly before suddenly letting go and standing up straight.

"I thought you were convinced it was soup."

"_Gunky_ soup."

Katara's eyes flared. "You know what? Why don't you go do something constructive? Why don't you run off somewhere and scout, or look for food? Or better yet go back to where you came from? Because you are _not_ helping us here nor does it look like you _want_ to. So go boil in your own negativity _elsewhere_!"

Katara then breathed, calming herself. There was brief silence and the Waterbender suddenly felt embarrassment creep into her face. It wasn't like her to suddenly shoot off at someone for no reason, especially someone she didn't really know.

But it _had_ felt good. Katara had been teetering on the edge for the last few hours and her nerves were wearing thin. There was still no sign of Aang or Sokka and her worry for them was gnawing viciously at her insides. Zuko was being more quiet than usual and this worried Katara, because she thought he'd have at _least_ told Mai to buzz off hours ago. He had certainly shown Katara his dislike for _her_ company when they had initially met, so why did he spare Mai his temper tantrums?

Then there was Mai herself, who just followed Katara only to ignore her, and was always making snide comments in her presence. It was not the type of person Katara wanted to be around right now. Katara needed relief, and she wasn't getting it. She wanted normalcy, and Mai was nothing like Aang or Sokka. If anything Mai's presence made Katara value Zuko's even more - at least he didn't always have something negative to say...

"Okay," Mai chirped, sliding her knife back into her belt with a grin.

Katara blinked. "What?"

"I'll go look for food," Mai said, nodding at Zuko. Then she turned on her heel and left, humming merrily as she strolled down the beach and was soon lost to sight.

Katara let her hands drop to her sides. She couldn't believe it. Mai had left. And she didn't seem bothered in the least by Katara's outburst.

If anything this just aggravated the Waterbender more. Katara scowled and stomped angrily at the ground. "Fine!" she yelled out after the older girl, though the Waterbender doubted she could hear her now.

A few moments passed as Katara stewed inwardly. Then she heard laughter. Knowing immediately who it was the girl spun, pointing accusingly at her companion.

"And what are _you_ laughing at, _Zuko_?"

The Firebender continued to laugh, and the more Katara fumed themore obnoxioushe became. He was sitting cross-legged on the sand, his head thrown back as his shoulders shook in small convulsions.

"_What_?" Katara demanded, flushing in embarrassed rage. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

The prince finally contained himself, though he still had a little trouble. Katara towered over him, forgetting all her previous fears.

"What was THAT about?" she demanded once more, still flushed.

"How pathetic," Zuko managed. Katara glared.

"It's no better than _your_ little tantrums," the girl shot back. All mirth left Zuko's face and he sent her a sharp, offended look.

"She's not worth your time," the prince finally released.

"You seem to like her well enough," Katara continued, not wanting to let the conversation die. Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"What gives you that idea?" the prince demanded with a defensive tone. Katara placed her hands on her hips.

"You never said anything to her! You let me know that you hate _me_, but when she comes along you don't say anything?" The girl huffed, folding her arms.

Zuko almost rolled his eyes. Why was talking to females so difficult? It was like trying to explain something to Iroh. "I _don't_ hate you. Now, are we going to leave?"

"Of course you -" Katara suddenly froze, replaying Zuko's sentence in her mind. "Wait. Leave?" She frowned, all anger subsiding in her veins. Zuko eyed her cryptically.

"I take it you want to go check on the Avatar. If you're going to go, we'd better leave now."

Katara kneeled in the sand so she and Zuko were more eye level. The bound prince only watched her silently. "You mean... leave, and not tell her?"

Zuko smirked.

For a moment Katara felt like throwing her arms around Zuko and kissing him on the cheek for being so sly. Then she realized how silly that idea was. Hiding minor embarrassment at ever conjuring up such a picture, Katara glanced around.

"Alright. I'm really worried about them... Aang and Sokka, I mean. But how are we going to find them? Aang never told us where the market was."

Zuko tensed and pulled himself up to stand, Katara following his example. He'd gotten more used to rising without the use of his hands for balance - and though horribly uncomfortable, he had to admit it was pretty good training. "We're on an island, closely adjacent to a continent. Right?"

"Right," Katara replied, wondering what Zuko was getting at. Then her eyes widened. "... That means there has to be some kind of bridge that leads from the island to the mainland. We just cross it and the market should be nearby..." She felt rather stupid for not realizing the logic of the problem earlier.

Zuko only nodded stiffly. Katara reached down to gather up their things before realizing her hopes were dashed. For up came Mai, appearing out of the brush, with some apples bundled in her arms.

"Got some stuff. Here, have some." Once she had approached them she let the fruit drop onto the sand and then brushed off her palms, smirking victoriously. Katara felt her shoulders slump but she conceded and picked up an apple. After close inspection she took a cautious bite. Mai cleared her throat.

"You," the older girl suddenly said, gesturing at Katara. "I need to talk with you."

Surprised, and wary, Katara glanced up to lock eyes with Mai. "What?"

"You, me. _Talk_."

Katara lowered the apple from her mouth and glanced quickly at Zuko. The prince had tensed visibly.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Oh, not the drama again. Look, we'll be right over there, Handsome." The girl gestured to a nearby sand dune. "I don't eat people, you know." She grinned, accentuating her point by biting roughly into a piece of fruit.

"Alright," Katara said, brushing her apple against her robe to clean it off. She then followed the older girl to the sand dune, some yards away - but not without glancing back to Zuko, who remained standing in place. His eyes followed them as they left, and even when they stopped and Katara turned to face Mai, she could still feel them resting on her back.

"Look," Katara began before Mai could start. She glanced down at the sand. "If it was something I said, I'm sorry... I've just had a rough day."

_I don't know why I'm being so nice to you. You deserved everything I said. But..._

"No idea what you're talking about," Mai said, waving dismissively at Katara. The Waterbender frowned slightly, almost offended at Mai's apparent lack of concern for her apology.

"Now see here," Mai continued, letting her arm drop as she leaned closer to Katara. Her voice dropped as well. "Drop the goody-goody act and explain why you have Handsome all tied up."

Katara jerked back, surprised at Mai's suddenly firm curiosity and also stung by her accusing tone. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," the older girl pressed severely. "He's all tied up. He can't do anything, can't eat. So why?" She eyed Katara blatantly. "Doesn't look like you could take on someone like him by yourself. Did you have help? You're obviously Water Tribe, your clothes scream it. So, is he Fire Nation? Catch him off guard; treat him bad, got him under some kind of oath? Becoming the very thing you hate - a no good sadist?"

Katara felt herself grow hot with embarrassment. "It's none of your business," she replied frostily. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But you're treating him horribly, and after all he did to keep me from hacking your head off, too. You're so ungrateful - just _like_ a little kid."

Katara's eyes widened and she clenched a fist. "I am _not_ a child!"

"Oh really?" Mai purred, smirking devilishly. "Then stop acting like one, sweetcakes."

Katara fumed. Here she had come, ready to apologize for anything she had done to offend Mai, and here Mai was - lashing at her with words.

And the worst thing about it was that Katara was taking it all to heart.

She felt _guilty_.

Strength drained from the Waterbender's limbs. It was only at the last minute that she realized Mai had left and was returning back over to where Zuko stood. The Waterbender glanced up and over at them, a pained expression on her face.

"I'm going now," she heard Mai tell Zuko. "It was nice meeting you."

She watched Mai walk away, still unbothered, still humming to herself. And she saw her disappear into the woods.

Slowly the Waterbender trudged back, her feet dragging across the sand. With a sigh she kneeled and began shoving things back into her bags.

Zuko frowned, feeling strangely uncomfortable around the Waterbender's changed persona. He watched her fix up the campsite for a few moments before the silence became unbearable.

"What did she say?" Zuko asked, though trying not to sound like he was actually concerned or even that curious. Katara mumbled something and slung the pack over her shoulder.

Zuko frowned. Their conversation had been out of his earshot but something told him something had been said to unnerve Katara. He told himself it didn't really matter to him what her problem was, but...

He still needed her. He was still under oath, no matter how much he regretted it or how silly it seemed. He still needed her to take him to the market to find the Avatar, and hopefully his ship and his uncle. He couldn't do this on his own, not as handicapped as he was.

And Katara wasn't the only one concerned about Aang. Zuko was beginning to wonder if something had happened to the Avatar, and if so, he needed to find out what. He couldn't risk anything happening to the boy - he needed him. He needed the Avatar, and he _would_ have him. Katara, right now he was just using her to get to him. It was a matter of convenience.

However as more time passed Zuko began to realize maybe he was somewhat enjoying her company. She provided laughs, in any case, and an outlet for his frustration. She was also a good source of information on the Avatar. If he watched her close enough, maybe he could learn something.

And even though they fought a lot, the Firebender also realized that she _listened_. He'd been forced to get close to her, and getting close to someone was something the exiled prince hadn't done in years. The only person that compared was Iroh. However, Iroh wasn't with him.

Zuko sighed, heaving out stale air. Katara stood, surveying the sand. Noticing something that she had apparently looked over, the Firebender decided to speak up.

"Are you still going to use that?" he asked roughly. Katara followed his gaze and realized the basin was still sitting where she'd left it, still filled with her balm concoction.

"Oh..." The girl paused and leaned over, taking the basin up in her arms. She glanced down at it with a sigh. "No. I'll just throw it out."

"Why?" Zuko demanded, trying to prompt an argument. At least an argument would be normal. The girl being mopey and depressed was _not_. It made the boy nervous.

"It's no good," Katara explained, going to walk down to the water to empty it. Zuko stuck out his boot in her path and she was forced to pause. Curiously she glanced over at him.

"Use it," the prince ordered. "It's - chafing," he suddenly forced, twisting at his wrists. A strange pained look appeared in Katara eyes and for a moment Zuko wondered if he had said something wrong. But then Katara glanced down at the basin again before relenting.

"Alright," she replied, letting her pack slide back down onto the sand. She motioned for Zuko to turn around. The prince obliged and Katara steadied the basin on her hip as she dipped a few fingers into the mixture. "At your own risk, though. Are you allergic to anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Zuko replied grudgingly, feeling rather embarrassed that he needed someone to tend to him. Then again, it wasn't as bad as the time Katara had been forced to feed him. The prince's stomach growled roughly from within and the Firebender attempted to turn his thoughts from food.

"Good," Katara replied, almost with a laugh. Though he didn't show it, Zuko felt sudden relief at the action. _Not so mopey anymore. Good._

The Waterbender paused before slowly running her fingers across Zuko's wrists. The mixture was cold to the touch and she proceeded to rub it onto all available areas. She flinched, seeing firsthand how raw Zuko's wrists were beginning to look from the binding chains secured around them. She asked him to move his wrists a little one way, and he did, and the chains shifted a little and she was able to rub onto more spots. Zuko said nothing throughout the procedure and relished the cold but tingly feeling the mixture left on his skin, along with the hot healing sensation that oozed into his sore muscles.

Katara paused, growing frustrated with the chains that were constantly in her way. Then she felt her hands tremble slightly.

_Should I..._

Zuko felt her stop, too. Furrowing his brows a bit, the boy swiveled his head a little. "What?"

"Nothing," Katara replied, beginning to work mechanically again. Zuko turned back again and gazed off over the ocean.

Suddenly he felt a tugging on his wrists that was almost painful, then a clank. Suddenly the chains loosened.

Zuko stood, scarcely believing what was happening as he felt the cords slide off his arms and fall onto the sand. A few moments passed and he didn't move.

Then he finally turned, bringing his hands out in front of him for the first time in days. His muscles screamed at him, having been tight for a long period of time. He glanced down at his palms and then rubbed them together to get the feeling coming back. They were slick with balm.

Then he glanced up at Katara. She stood, an unreadable expression on her face. Slowly she held out basin with the remaining balm inside. Her fingers were coated modestly with the rather sticky substance.

"Here," she said. "You can... do it by yourself, now."

The prince kept his gaze locked on hers. She forced the basin into his hands and went to turn away.

Suddenly one of Zuko's hands shot out, catching her by the wrist. She startled as Zuko pulled her around to face him, slight fear dawning in her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" the prince demanded, still holding the basin with his other hand. Katara avoided his gaze, her mind a storm of conflicting thoughts and confusion.

"Because..." She swallowed, trying not to look too afraid. She had made herself vulnerable now. It was all her doing. "...I felt bad."

Surprise took Zuko's features, but he didn't let go of Katara's wrist. He continued to hold it, gently but firmly.

"What?"

"I felt bad. You... don't need to be chained like that." She shifted her weight, digging her foot into the sand.

Zuko's grip loosened slightly. "So now..."

Katara straightened up, feeling courage mount inside her. "But... you're still under that promise."

Zuko raised his eyebrow. A moment passed. "...Until?"

"...Until I - we - find Aang and Sokka."

"And then?"

"I don't know," Katara admitted. Zuko's fierce gaze remained on the Waterbender as he felt newfound adrenaline rush through him.

He was _free_.

"Then you let me return to my ship," Zuko replied firmly. Katara nodded.

"Alright. As long as you don't try to do anything with Aang."

Zuko shot Katara an unreadable look. Deciding that was the best reply she was going to get, the girl decided to let the subject drop. Zuko let go of her wrist and she backed away.

* * *

He didn't turn on her.

Surprised, Katara watched Zuko sling their bags over his shoulder. He had put his gray shirt back on, much to both of their relief. Katara hadn't realized how accustomed she had gotten to seeing him bare-chested.

The only problem now was that now she had to get used to seeing him with his shirt _on_ - which, it should be noted, is still rather thin and skin tight.

If anything, it only made his muscles even _more_ noticeable.

However Katara tried to keep her mind off such things. Instead she fought with herself mentally.

_I can't believe I just did that._

_I'm so stupid! I let him go!_

_He's going to turn on me._

_He's going to find Aang and take him._

_That shirt looks nice on him._

_I can't believe I did that!_

And so forth.

Zuko was enjoying his freedom to every extent. He rolled his shoulders and flexed his fingers with cocky smirks. No more hindrances.

Well, except for the stupid promise.

However Zuko decided he could deal with that. Things were finally _really_ starting to go his way. That was a good sign.

Katara also felt better. A burden had lifted from her shoulders, and though she had to admit she was in a more precarious position now, she was still in charge. Zuko was still her "prisoner," for lack of a better word - at least in spirit, if not necessarily in body.

She tried not to think that Mai had anything to do with it. In fact she tried not to think of Mai at all. She got a strange feeling in her chest when she thought of that strange, snide girl. As she and Zuko trailed their way down the sunny beach, enjoying the breezes bestowed upon them, Katara couldn't help glancing over at the woods to their right. She almost expected to see her there. But she never did.

Zuko noticed this, and he sent Katara a patronizing look. "Worrying over her?"

"No," Katara lied, trying to keep in step. She glared back. Zuko only smirked, realizing he was right, and resumed looking forward.

"If she tries anything, we'll be ready," the Firebender continued in all confidence, flexing his fingers to accentuate his comment. Katara glanced down at his action, feeling uneasy.

"What makes you think she'll try anything?" Katara ventured, trying to sound unconcerned. Zuko continued looking ahead.

"She was suspicious," was all the prince said. Katara felt a lump rise in her throat.

_What did Mai want, anyway?_

_What if she wanted me to release Zuko for a reason?_

_But why would she want that?_

_Why did she just leave?_

_It doesn't make sense._

Chewing subconsciously on her lip, subtle confidence began to replace the Water Tribe girl's worry. If Mai _did_ try anything, at least Zuko was fully available to handle it. Katara had seen the Firebender in action many times before, and his style was so firm and fluid, and learned, she thought only Aang could match. And that was only because Aang was so unorthodox in his fighting style that he was difficult to predict. Not to mention he had all the elements on his side.

Katara focused on her thumbs as she twiddled them around each other. Aang. Where was he? What if he and Sokka had gotten into trouble?

The girl glanced over to Zuko's back, her brows narrowed. _What if the Fire Nation has something to do with it? What would Zuko do?_

Her thoughts traveled back to the time Aang had told them what had occurred when he had been captured. How Zuko had saved him.

Of course Katara was sure Zuko had done it because it was in his own best interests... but lately she had given in to the fact that Zuko was not altogether a bad person.

_A little proud, a little - well, a lot - angry, cocky, spoiled, narrow-minded... but nice enough_.

Suddenly Katara felt a little sheepish. _Then again, I haven't been a complete saint, either..._

Her foot hit a buried rock. Taken off guard, Katara went sprawling forward, but she felt Zuko catch her elbow and steady her. She straightened, flushing in embarrassment. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Zuko gave her a quirt nod and continued walking, pulling his hand away. Katara brushed at her robe and mumbled, "You just bring out the worst in me." She blinked, realizing she had just verbally restated her previous thoughts.

Zuko stopped, turning around with a blink. Then he inclined his head.

"The same," he replied sagely. Katara grunted, puffing out her cheeks.

They continued walking for a few more moments before Zuko spoke up. "Uncle says to control and better the beast, one must first face it."

Katara tilted her head. "Your uncle?"

Zuko shifted suddenly, looking uncomfortable. He didn't meet her gaze. "Yes."

"Oh," Katara replied, remembering Iroh from before. "That sounds wise," she finished.

Zuko said nothing, mulling the phrase over in his head. _Uncle always was spouting off proverbs._

"Sokka is the only family I have with me," Katara continued, hoping against hope they could carry a conversation without resorting to arguing.

Zuko snickered. "Beggars can't be choosers."

Katara was about to fire off a reply to the Firebender but she stopped and slowly smiled to herself. "Whatever," she replied breezily, skipping ahead.

Zuko watched her carry on in front of him. _Why does she do things like that?_ he wondered, perplexed.

* * *

They reached the end of the island. There was a small channel of water, and beyond it they could see the beginning of the mainland. A little farther off, past some forest, Katara could almost swear she saw faint smoke, which indicated a settlement. They were near.

And though this was great news, there was a downside. There was a little rocky outcrop that rose near them, and from it and across the channel stretched an aged wooden bridge that led to an outcrop on the other side.

Katara felt her heart sink. "I can't imagine Sokka would cross that," she said aloud. "I bet he and Aang got on top of that, but didn't actually cross the bridge - I bet they used the glider."

"Useful item," Zuko remarked, already making his way up the outcrop. It wasn't extremely tall, but it was tall enough. The bridge's distance from the water below was three times his height at the least. There seemed to be a worn path that led up to the top, and there two firm stakes had been planted that formed the beginning of the bridge.

For a moment Katara pouted, wishing _she_ had a glider. Deciding to voice her complaint about this later, the girl proceeded to make her way up onto the top as well. Zuko was already up, examining the bridge with a scrutinizing eye.

It wasn't a hard climb at all, and soon Katara was standing beside her reluctant companion. She shielded her eyes against the sun and looked out across the channel.

"Doesn't seem that far away," she replied. "From the air it looked farther. I don't think this is really an island at all, but just a piece of the mainland that kind of juts out, and the extension of it is submerged."

"Regardless," Zuko replied, "the water is deep in areas. It's wise not to risk a drop." He gripped a stake and shook it a bit. He frowned when it wriggled slightly in his palm.

"Not the sturdiest of bridges, is it?" Katara asked somewhat nervously. Zuko's frown was enough to tell her she was right. She rubbed her temple. "Can't we find another way?"

"Not unless you want to waste more time," Zuko replied firmly. He placed a boot onto the first plank of the bridge and applied his weight onto it. Nothing happened. He moved his other boot on it and stood before testing the next plank. "This was probably built by the rogues. It's crude, and ugly."

Katara was somewhat amused that Zuko was concerned over how ugly the bridge was, but she said nothing. She was too busy eyeing the aged wood.

"Come on," Zuko demanded, seeing her stalling. Katara stiffened her chin before slowly resting her foot on a plank, and then another. Slowly she threaded her way behind Zuko, who was beginning to grow more accustomed to stepping.

Everything was going fine until something under Katara's foot snapped. She yelped, clamoring at Zuko in her moment of panic. Zuko stared at the girl that had wound herself around his arm, and then back at the split plank.

"It didn't even fall," he commented dryly. Katara cleared her throat, releasing him from her hold.

"It almost did," she replied defensively. Zuko shook his head but took Katara's elbow and proceeded to lead her along. At first offended by the fact Zuko thought she needed help, she finally consented to the gesture. It felt better to have someone near to lead her than her making her way along by herself.

They were halfway across when the worst happened. Zuko tested a plank that collapsed almost instantly. When he went to step back, the plank that held him snapped at the sudden influx of weight. Katara felt the sudden break and before she could move the planks beneath her split, and they fell.

Or they _would_ have fallen, if Zuko had not reached up and snagged the nearest whole plank with a hand. Katara dangled, her fingers digging into his shoulder as his other arm was looped firmly around her waist. She inhaled, her whole body stiff in shock.

"Move around," she heard Zuko grunt as he strained to hold both their weight with one hand. She thought she heard the plank creak and she clung tighter.

"How?" she asked, her voice shaky. The water below seemed dark and threatening. _No telling what kind of creatures live in there..._

"Move to my front. Keep your arms around my neck," Zuko ordered, still straining. His grip hadn't been the best to begin with, and his arms and shoulders were still sore and painfully tout from being bound for so long. "I need my other arm."

It took courage to loosen her grip, but Katara knew what she had to do. Slowly she moved her left arm around and snaked it around Zuko's neck. Then she let her body swing a bit, slowly, to the side, and she quickly snagged her other arm around his neck. Finally she was flush against him, her face buried against his chest. Zuko, now with his other arm freed, reached up and managed a second firmer hold into the plank.

"Now what?" Katara ventured, her voice muffled against his shirt. She dared not to move. She felt so vulnerable dangling there, and she was sure Zuko felt the same. She wasn't keen on falling into dark water, and she sure Zuko felt even more firmly about that - and if they fell, that meant they'd have to start over. And the bridge may no longer be passable. All the time they'd waste...

"Now _this_," Katara heard Zuko say. Suddenly she felt his muscles tighten and then she felt him thrust his other arm forward. Then she felt his body slacken and rock forward, and his other arm thrust out. The process was repeated.

Katara's eyes widened as she realized Zuko was swinging both of their weights across the planks. However the maneuver wouldn't do them any good if the planks were weak and broke.

However luck was with them, maybe because the planks on the far end of the wooden bridge were newer in build. The water below them grew shallower and soon the muddy bank of the mainland was below her.

"Drop," Zuko said. Katara did as she was told and let go, only to hit a muddy embankment a second later. She slid down a few feet and stopped, sitting upright in muddy ankle-deep water. She made a face.

Zuko let go and slid down the muddy embankment as well, though on his feet and with more grace. He stopped beside Katara, his boots sinking into the muck. He smirked.

"I hope you had fun," he commented as Katara struggled to stand up with mud sucking at her feet and sticking to her robe. She shot him a poisonous glare and he laughed sadistically, turning to make his way up onto dry land.

What came next was automatic. Katara reached down, grabbed a handful of thick mud, drew back her arm and then let it swing.

There was a splat as the mud clod connected with Zuko's head. The Firebender stumbled forward, reaching back with a hand to touch the clump of wet dirt attached to his head. Whirling around with mortification and astonishment he saw Katara impersonating his laughter, most of her lower robe and hands caked in mud.

He growled, reaching down to grab a handful himself. Seeing what he was doing, Katara wheeled around and tried to scramble up onto dry land as fast as possible. Zuko grinned, taking aim.

"No one treats a _prince_ like that!" he declared, letting the mud clot fly. Katara barely avoided the projectile, and it only grazed her butt. She managed to get up onto firm ground and she collapsed, laughing and tired.

Zuko joined her, scowling and still picking mud from his hair. "Childish," he grumbled, pulling out a stringy plant.

Katara forced herself up, wiping the bottom of her shoes on a nearby rock. "You did it too," she replied mockingly, and she could feel Zuko staring her down. She looked up, perfectly innocent.

"That doesn't get out to _anyone_, understand?" Zuko demanded, pointing a mud-coated finger at the Waterbender. Katara wiped her hands off on her robe, which was already pathetically dirty.

"We'll see," the girl replied with a sly grin. She proceeded to make her way toward the woods, in the direction that she saw the smoke. Zuko angrily stomped behind her, his boots making squishing noises as he did.

"I _mean_ it!" he barked out, adjusting their pack over his shoulders, which were aching horribly from exertion. Katara stopped, looking back at the Firebender sagely.

"Fine," she replied sweetly, pent up adrenaline revitalizing her. They'd made it across - they'd find Sokka and Aang any time now. She proceeded to use Waterbending to extract the water from the mud that coated her clothing, which left only caked dirt. This she brushed off easily, though there was still some staining. "And thanks," she added.

Zuko said nothing, but he understood what she meant. He relaxed, the mini mud war forgotten. He'd never admit that it had been somewhat _fun_.

"Let's go," he said, taking Katara's elbow and giving her a little tug. She consented and they made their way down a worn path through the trees, neither really noticing nor minding the touch.

* * *

_Wow, that was longer than I intended. Oh well._

_No Sokka and Aang in this chapter, but I haven't forgotten them! And no, that's not the last of Mai. She got a short first appearance, but she'll return._

_Updates should become more regular now. Again, sorry about the wait!_


	10. Building Trust and Paths of Dust

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. (See profile for explanation on lateness.) _AND BE HAPPY. THIS CHAPTER IS ALMOST 11500 WORDS. SOMEONE KILL ME. -dies-_

The strange girl called Mai suddenly leaves Katara and Zuko without explanation. Katara and Zuko then decide to go to the nearest town in order to look for Aang and Sokka. Along the way Katara finally frees Zuko from his binds. They have to cross an unsafe bridge, and after a small mud war they continue on their way. Sokka is still presumed to be with the strange old man, and Aang with Iroh.

* * *

**Why the Caged Bird Sings**

10

_Building Trust and Paths of Dust

* * *

_

Dirt stirred steadily under her feet. Her shoes were no longer quite as wet but they were rather crusty from their previous trek through mud. Katara glanced down, taking in her somewhat haggard appearance with slight dismay.

Did spending time away from Sokka and Aang really cause this much toil on her? Her life seemed so incomplete, like there were empty spaces where they were meant to be.

Then again there was always Zuko, and sometimes Katara thought he had enough attitude to fit both spaces combined. He certainly seemed to think he deserved to, and more.

However he had gradually been getting better about things, or maybe that was just the girl's imagination. He had quit being quite as snappish and they didn't get into quarrels about anything and everything like they used to - Katara was surprised they hadn't gotten into an argument over the color of grass yet.

But, as stated, Zuko HAD gotten better, and so had Katara. Things had just been stressful for both of them lately and the Water Tribe girl gave the exiled prince some slack. As she had already conceded, she hadn't been the best of hosts either.

Katara tried to hide a small giggle that wound its way through her throat as she thought of Zuko's face when the ball of mud had hit him. It had been positively _priceless_.

Zuko gave Katara a sour look as he strode beside her. She kept glancing over at him sparingly before turning her head and coughing, covering her mouth. He fancied he had a good idea of what she was thinking about, too.

..._Admitting_ to it was another thing.

"What are you musing about?" Zuko inquired heatedly and Katara straightened her back, pulling on an innocent expression.

"Nothing," she replied firmly, making a note to not look Zuko in the eye. Instead she focused on a slightly dead clump of grass beside her foot. There was a moment of silence as both of them ceased walking, their auras battling against each other in a test of wills.

Katara kept trying to avoid Zuko's gaze, and Zuko kept trying to catch hers, and the air was thick with tension, and after a moment Zuko had had _enough_. He reached out and snagged Katara's wrist and forcibly turned her around (though careful not to harm her) and drilled his gaze into hers when she came to. "_What_?"

The prince's stern (and slightly abashed) expression proved too much for Katara. Her bottom lip began to tremble and she began to laugh as she tried to hide her face with her free hand. The prince's body quivered in mortification at such a blatant show of disrespect.

_She just laughed in my face! A _peasant_ just laughed at me..._

Yet somehow Zuko was mellower about the situation than he usually would've been. He continued to grip Katara's wrist idly and the corner of his mouth dropped lower as he frowned. "Stop laughing," he ordered moodily.

Katara's quaint laughter gradually faded and she cleared her throat, trying to hold Zuko's gaze without showing her amusement. _He's really embarrassed about that, isn't he? I guess mud isn't for royalty._

Suddenly that word struck Katara full on. Royalty.

She barely noticed as Zuko let go and brushed at his shirt in attempts to look busy. Instead she looked _through_ him, her mind elsewhere.

_He really is royalty, isn't he?_

It was just one of those things she hadn't really taken into consideration. Yeah, she knew he was of noble blood, but she had never actually looked at him and seriously applied the thought. He was a _prince_.

She turned away a bit, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed at the moments of close proximity they had shared. _Like at the bridge..._

She felt her stomach rise and then sink, as if filled with a mob of tipsy butterflies. It was just a strange realization for her. She'd always been just a normal girl who knew normal people...

Well, until she met Aang, that is.

Katara smiled a little to herself. Maybe it wasn't so strange for her to be traveling with the prince of the Fire Nation after all. After all, her world hadn't really been the same since they'd discovered Aang. Everything had become drastically different... her world had grown and changed... and she had changed, too. Or at least discovered parts of herself she hadn't known existed before.

The Waterbender glanced over to Zuko. _I wonder if he's had the same experiences as me._

"Are we going to stop and loiter around or are we going to search for the Avatar?" Zuko broke through suddenly, proceeding to continue to stride down the worn dirt path. Katara blinked and then hurried to match pace with him.

"Aang. His name is Aang," she corrected.

Zuko didn't respond. He knew what the Avatar's name was. However he refused to use it.

If he began to call the Avatar by name, then the Avatar would begin to become less of a _thing_. He'd begin to become a _person_.

Zuko couldn't afford to begin thinking of the Avatar as anything more than a tool.

* * *

The Waterbender wiped her forehead, exhaling softly through somewhat parted lips. Inside her mind she was trying to plot out their course so far.

_We landed on an island in some forest. Then Aang and Sokka left..._

_Thieves drove us to the beachside. Then Mai came along and left..._

_We followed the beach until we could see the mainland. We found out the distance between the two was small. We crossed the bridge joining the two to get here._

_Now we're following this trail in hopes it'll lead us to the marketplace where Aang and Sokka were supposed to have gone to._

_I think I've got it._

Katara peered up at the sky as she walked, still hoping to catch a glimpse of Appa. The beast had not been seen since its departure. However Katara was sure Appa and Momo were all right - they always were, even when everyone else was in trouble. _Most _of the time, anyway.

She'd really grown quite fond of them.

It was then an idea struck Katara soundly. If something had happened to Aang and Sokka, then that probably meant someone knew who they were. Someone was looking for them, had seen them before.

That meant there was a chance they, whoever they are, could recognize her, too.

And how easy was Zuko to recognize? Katara glanced over her shoulder to the somber prince. Was his face well known?

"Do we need disguises?" the Waterbender suddenly wondered aloud.

Zuko blinked steadily before snaking his gaze over to his companion. "What?"

"Disguises," Katara repeated, suddenly feeling her idea was growing dumber the more she mentioned it. Zuko scrutinized her closely as they continued to walk.

"Maybe," he finally stated. Katara was surprised - she thought he'd strike down the suggestion immediately.

_He's come a long way..._

Zuko was also mulling over the idea. He still had seen no trace of Iroh. If his uncle were to be anywhere, it'd be nearby - most likely at this town they were heading to.

But if Iroh still hadn't revealed himself, something might be holding him up. There could be a couple of possibilities, but there was one that burned into Zuko's mind, more potent than all the others.

_What if Zhao is nearby?_

If so, only trouble would come of it. Zhao knew Zuko's face well - _very_ well.

Disguises might not be such a terrible idea. At least, _modest_ disguises. Zuko still had his pride, after all.

"But there's the issue of money," Katara continued, speaking mostly to herself. "Aang and Sokka took what we had left to buy food with."

_That_ was a problem. Zuko scowled a bit to himself. He had enough money to buy the entire marketplace, disguises included. That is, if only he had the money _with_ him - but that wasn't the case. Everything he owned was back on his ship. He didn't even have most of his armor anymore (though he had extra sets, but that wasn't the point.) Now all that the Firebender had with him was what he was wearing - his boots, his pants and his now rather ragged gray shirt.

But at least one thing had changed for the better. The Firebender glanced down to his freed wrists and flexed his fingers hungrily.

At least now he could fight with his full potential.

"Maybe we can ask for some," the Water Tribe girl proceeded, trying to draw together some kind of plan in order to get money. Her stomach rumbled indignantly.

Zuko's head whipped around and he fixed Katara with a stern gaze. "I am _not _begging."

Katara folded her arms, kicking at a loose rock in the road. "I didn't say _beg_, I said -"

"It's the same thing!" Zuko argued vehemently. He'd relented to fate thus far, but there were some things he absolutely refused to do, and begging was one of them.

Katara glared off into passing trees, stewing mentally. "What do you propose, then?"

Zuko's jaws clamped shut. In all honesty, he didn't have a plan, either. He was still a prince, no matter how exiled. He'd never had the problem of running out of money.

"We'll take care of that when we get there," the Firebender finally replied in a crisp manner.

Deciding not to push the matter further, Katara kept her eyes trained ahead, barely acknowledging the continued movement of her feet as she walked. Sunlight flittered through overhead branches and played across her form and she smiled a genuine inward smile. At least the _weather_ had been favorable.

It was then a familiar scent slunk its way to her nose and she lifted up her chin, inhaling deeply. Sure enough, she knew that scent well - it was the smell of smoke. And not just any kind of smoke, but civilized smoke, the kind that leaks out of bakeries and smithies. It was a sign that the market was nearby. The girl's mouth watered at the thought of food and warm bread, and her stomach rumbled once more in its silent protest.

"We'll get something to eat if you're hungry," Zuko stated absently. Embarrassed, Katara crossed her arms over her midsection, feigning ignorance.

"Hungry? What gives you the idea I'm hungry?" she laughed nervously. Zuko almost rolled his eyes at her remark.

"Magic," he muttered, and Katara went slightly red. He'd heard her stomach after all.

The exiled prince wouldn't actively admit it, but he was rather hungry as well. Aside from everything else, he was still lugging the sack of remaining belongings over his shoulder. It was only luck that prevented his stomach from protesting as well.

Suddenly Katara saw the trees grow sparse in front of them, and with great excitement she saw the squat forms of buildings come into view. The far off sound of voices reached her ears and the scene suddenly came alive. She saw people milling around in the street and, barely noticing what she was doing, she reached over and touched Zuko's shoulder to catch his attention. "Look!" she breathed, relief washing over her. "We're here!"

Zuko had noticed as well, and he was tempted to shrug off Katara's hand, but he decided against it. Instead he shifted the sack from his tired shoulder to his more rested one and nodded curtly. "Good. Then the Avatar shouldn't be far."

_And neither should Uncle._

Too relieved to correct Zuko's Avatar statement and remind him that the name was Aang, Katara stifled a small squeal. "That's right, and Sokka as well!" She picked up her pace, nearly leaving Zuko behind.

The Firebender decided not to mention that the Water Tribe boy mattered squat to him (and frankly Zuko wasn't too hurried to see him again anyway.) He checked his pace and watched the Waterbender bubble with excitement in front of him. Obviously she'd forgotten about their money predicament, at least for the moment.

Katara's heart fluttered as soon as her foot left the rugged dirt path and touched the smoother soil of the marketplace street. Stands lined each side and merchants shouted greetings to her as she approached, always motioning toward their merchandise. Otherwise no one spared her much of a glance, as everyone nearby was too busy looking over food and supplies up for sale. A small boy chased a dog down the street, laughing gaily as he did. They were still at the very outer rim of the market, so though there was activity, there wasn't very much of it, and the people were sparse.

However before she could get too relaxed Katara felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Surprised, she swiveled and saw Zuko's stern face looking back at her.

"We shouldn't go too far in just yet," he stated, giving the marketplace a brief glance-around.

Katara's heart sunk slightly. Of course. They might be seen, might be recognized.

Disguises.

"Have you figured out a way for us to afford different clothes?" the girl asked as Zuko slowly pulled his hand away. The look on his face told her all she need to know. Katara sighed.

"Great. So much for forward planning." The Waterbender glanced around, spotting a small and modest clothing stand nearby. Cautiously she approached it, and the ruggedly tan middle-aged merchant beamed crookedly at her.

"Why hello, may I interest you in something?"

Katara just smiled faultily, skimming the selection with her eyes. She spotted two rather worn looking cloaks, one black and one a dark brown. They both appeared to be the same size and of the general same making. Nervously Katara pointed toward their folded forms where they lay in the far corner of the stand.

"How much are those?" Katara asked, and she suddenly felt the presence of Zuko close behind her. She didn't even need to turn around to tell he was there - instead she watched the merchant as he attempted to figure out what she had been referring to. Suddenly he spotted the cloaks and he tenderly lifted them, draping them over an arm.

"Oh, these old things?" the merchant cooed, fingering the material. "Oh, I don't ask that much for them, they're rather old..."

Katara swallowed. "Well, if they're old and all - would you mind parting with them for..." Here she paused. "...Free?"

The merchant's head snapped up and he suddenly glowered at the Waterbender. "Whatcha mean, _free_? I don't give anything away for _free_. Either you buy it or you leave it!"

A slow kindling anger suddenly sparked in the bowels of Katara's being. "They're old and ugly! Look, I can pay you back; we just need to borrow them -"

"No!" the merchant replied, his voice frosty as he jerked his arm away. "Come back when you have the cash!"

Katara's fists clenched and she almost fancied she growled. She opened her mouth to retaliate against the stingy merchant but stopped as she felt a firm grip on her arm. She bit back comments as she felt herself pulled away from the stand and tried to wrench her arm out of the steely grasp.

"Zuko, let go!" she ordered moodily, still trying to free her arm. "Let me go talk to that stingy old -"

"We don't need to draw attention to ourselves," Zuko reprimanded, forcing Katara to turn and look him in the eye. Yet even as he spoke the girl could see simmering anger in his being as well. It had taken everything for Zuko not to snap at the merchant himself.

Katara pouted and finally wrestled her arm from Zuko's grasp. "Fine," she grunted reluctantly. Then she smiled.

Zuko caught onto the plot too late. Katara made a small movement with her hand as she glanced back toward the merchant's stand.

The bucket of water that had been sitting placidly by the merchant's feet - Katara had seen it when she had been skimming the clothing - suddenly tipped over. Cold liquid splashed over the merchant's relatively bare feet and he howled, jumping from foot to foot as he did so.

Zuko didn't know whether to laugh sadistically at the merchant's discomfort or give Katara a sharp glare. The Waterbender muffled her laughter as she pretended to scratch her nose, the glint of victory alight in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that," the Firebender managed, the corner of his mouth dipping low. Katara placed her hands on her hips as she and Zuko subconsciously tried their best to look inconspicuous. The merchant was busy trying to dry off his feet, mumbling angrily to himself as he did.

Before Katara could reply, though, she felt a small tug on her side. Somewhat taken back, the Water Tribe girl glanced down under her arm and saw a small boy gazing back up at her, large brown eyes shining with adoration.

"Did you do that?" the boy asked, while giving her robe another small tug. His face split into a wide grin as he waggled a loose tooth with his tongue.

Katara chuckled nervously, glancing over to the still angry and oblivious merchant behind her. The boy's voice hadn't been very loud, but, well... it was better not to take chances. "What do you mean?" the girl finally asked, smiling innocently.

"The bucket," the boy continued firmly. "That was really neat. Did you do that? That old guy's mean, so it's okay if you did. Did you do it? I thought I saw you do something but maybe I didn't. Are you one of those benders?"

Katara gently brushed the boy's small, grubby hand from the folds of her blue robe. She kept her voice low and checked as she replied, "Maybe it _was_ me, but don't tell anyone, okay?" She winked secretively.

The boy's eyes went rounder. "Really? Okay!" He placed his finger over his mouth and copied Katara's wink. Then, as suddenly as he had appeared, the small boy skipped off, grinning foolishly.

Katara straightened up, brushing off her waist, only to catch Zuko's raised eyebrow. "What did I do now?" she asked, copying his expression.

"That's exactly what I mean," the prince replied, folding his arms. "You need to watch yourself. Your inability to control your actions will get us into -"

Katara cut Zuko off, gearing herself up for a fight as she pointed accusingly at her companion. "Who are you to talk, buddy? You're not exactly the prince of self control, you know!"

However before the two had ample time to cut each other down they realized they were suddenly surrounded. Zuko nearly blanched as a crowd of children, all pulling at their clothes and staring up at them with wide, adoring eyes, suddenly hemmed in him and Katara.

"I couldn't help but tell my friends about you," a voice spoke up, and Katara immediately recognized it as the boy from a spare moment ago. He pushed his way to the front of the small crowd, making room for Katara and Zuko to breathe. "We all want to see you do some more magic!"

For a brief moment Katara's mind flew to Sokka. _He was always calling bending magic..._

Zuko, however, was fully focused on the situation at hand. "Back up!" he demanded, scowling at the small, pressing bodies. The children scurried away from him at the stern order, but only by a little. All in all, they seemed rather unfazed.

"Yeah, show us magic!" a little girl piped up. More small voices joined her in a growing chant.

"Show us! Show us!"

Though flattered, Katara felt incredibly exposed with all the attention focused on her. Kids attempted to butt Zuko out of the way in hopes to get closer to her.

"_Hey_!" Zuko called as a small boy shoved against his leg. Irritated that he was seemingly being ignored for Katara, he raised his fist instinctively in warning, small flames licking at his knuckles.

However Zuko soon regretted the action. Suddenly a dozen pair of eyes trained on him, locked on him, caught him up in their big, round gazes.

"He's magic too!" a boy called, and suddenly Zuko was _also_ being swarmed. The prince grimaced, trying to back away from the pawing hands. He jerked his head up as he heard Katara laughing from in front of him.

"Aww, they like you," she giggled.

"Get them away from me!" Zuko demanded despairingly. He didn't have the heart or the conscience to forcibly push the children away on his own. Nothing he said seemed to have an affect on them, either. His bluffs went unheeded.

"Show us magic!" the children continued to chant excitedly. Katara realized that people nearby had suddenly taken notice of her and Zuko, courtesy of the excited children. She grimaced as she saw them begin to whisper among themselves.

"Zuko..." she began, her voice a little stressed. It had been their goal all this time to NOT bring attention to themselves. Katara suddenly felt overwhelmingly guilty as she realized Zuko was right - this WAS her fault.

As if on cue, Katara's blood froze as she heard an undeniably adult voice resonate from behind her. "What's going on here?" it demanded sternly.

The children suddenly grew quiet, momentarily stopping what they were doing. Zuko and Katara turned to gaze guiltily at the speaker.

It was an older looking man, stooped over with age. He blinked owlishly at the two benders before coughing good-naturedly.

"Are these children bothering you?" he inquired. There was a moment of silence before the wave of children suddenly flittered over to the elder, all attempting to speak at once.

"They're magic, Koni!"

"Yeah, we saw them!"

"Koni, make them show us!"

The voices suddenly became one as the mass cried, "Pleee_easssse_?"

Obviously taken aback by all the excitement, the old man - whom Katara gathered was named Koni - attempted to calm the milling mass of children.

"I'm very sorry," the old man explained. Katara laughed nervously, rubbing at her neck in muted embarrassment. Zuko crossed his arms, his brow knotted. "I take it you're benders? We don't see many benders here. Mainly Earthbenders, if any. The children just get excited so easily..."

"It's alright," Katara explained kindly. She glanced over Koni's shoulder and was surprised to find the merchant was absent from his stand. Koni must have noted her action and he smiled raggedly.

"So you were the one who got Yan's feet wet. Oh, don't look surprised, he stomped off to change clothes a few minutes ago. He gets irate over simple things, you see. He asked me to watch his stand for him." Koni gathered the small crowd of children around him as he spoke. "Once again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience to you."

"It's alright, really," Katara repeated, now relaxed. She heard Zuko scoff from behind her and sarcastically mutter 'you can say that again.' She sent him a sharp glance from over her shoulder.

"But I really _did_ see them," the boy from earlier protested. "It was really cool. She made the bucket tip over!"

"I really wish _I_ could've seen it," a little girl pouted bitterly. A chorus of small voices voiced their likeness.

"Well..." Katara suddenly began, feeling overwhelming pity for the children. "I may can show you a little bit more, if you could bring me a bucket of water."

Zuko blanched from behind her, as he had been _fully_ prepared to leave. A chorus of excited gasps escaped from the children and suddenly each was in a mad dash to find a spare bucket of water. Surprised, Koni scratched his head at the scene of minor chaos as various children began to squabble over who could go fetch a bucket the fastest.

"You don't have to, you know," he said apologetically. Katara shook her head with a small smile.

"It's no problem," she reasoned. In all honesty she was rather flattered by the attention.

"Katara..." Zuko muttered from behind her, his voice strained. "We don't have time for this."

The girl started a little. Once again Zuko had verbally spoken her name and the action _still_ managed to surprise her.

"I understand," Koni relented as he watched the small crowd of children return, lugging a full bucket between them. He suddenly smiled agedly. "Here..." The elder reached into his robe and approached Katara. Finally managing to find what he was looking for, the old man removed his hand and took Katara's palm. "For your trouble."

Katara looked down in amazement as she felt Koni drop a number of cool coins into her open hand. She inhaled sharply.

"Oh, no, you don't have to..."

Koni swiftly backed away, placing his hands in his sleeves. "Oh, do take it. It's rude to refuse a gift." He smiled again, rather mischievously.

Zuko was reminded strongly of his uncle in that moment. The Firebender suddenly felt himself relax at the rather comforting thought. Katara turned to him and extended her palm, exhibiting the money.

"Look," she said, a relieved grin snaking across her features. "Money."

With a heave the children deposited the bucket between Katara and Zuko. "There you go!" the boy from earlier exclaimed, wiping his forehead with the back of his sleeve.

Katara deposited Koni's gift into the inside of her robe. She turned to the bucket and glanced over the excited faces of the children as they lined up in front of her, watching every move of hers intently less they miss something.

"Now," the Waterbender began. "I'm not the best at Waterbending, but I'll show you what I can do." With a smile she took a step back and began to make smooth movements in the air with her arms. Heeding her pull, the water in the bucket snaked out into the air and followed her silent calls. The children gasped, crowding closer around her as she made the length of water condense into one big globule and then stretch out into a whip once more. Some even cheered as she made the length travel in zig-zags around her form as she turned gracefully, and even more squealed in delight when she froze the dancing liquid into the form of a crude dragon and then liquefied it again.

Katara was surprised herself at how easily the movements came to her. She'd honestly never done anything like this before - using bending as entertainment. She felt energized by the adoring onlookers and the water seemed to grow confident with her.

One child, though, wasn't quite satisfied. "Hey, can't he do stuff like that, too?" he asked after a few minutes, pointing curiously in Zuko's direction.

The Firebender had thought he had done a good job in remaining unnoticed. He had kept quite still and had rather been enjoying watching Katara entertain with her bending. He found it strangely haunting how the water obeyed her whims and took on different forms at her visual command.

_It's so much different from Firebending... much more controlled..._

So naturally when the pudgy-cheeked little boy singled him out, Zuko didn't much appreciate it.

Katara paused in her bending and let the water slide back into its bucket. The children made exclamations of disappointment at this action but Katara quieted them with a sly wink. The Waterbender then turned, crossing her arms arrogantly, and smiled as disarmingly as possible at her fellow bender.

"Come on, Zuko," she crooned coolly. Children giggled in the background. "Show them what you can do."

Zuko felt his insides whither at Katara's challenging posture. He had every right to say no, to refuse, to simply just walk off and leave her standing there with that smug look on her face.

However... well, for some reason Zuko was having trouble doing any of the above. He merely glared daggers at his companion and for a brief moment in time they partook in yet another battle of wills.

Then a singular sound shook both of them out of their dazes. It was the sound of something small and solid hitting the ground. In unison both Katara and Zuko swiveled their heads in the sound's general direction.

A young woman stood to the side. A coin had landed neatly on the ground in front of her.

"I'd like to see what he can do, too," she explained sultrily. Another woman nearby suddenly took up position beside her, and in turn also threw down a coin.

"Me, too!"

Katara's jaw hung slightly agape as more people began to press in around her and Zuko. It took a moment for the reality to hit her.

People were paying them! People were _paying_ them to bend! They were _entertainment_!

Ignoring the heated feeling in her stomach at noticing the sly winks various women were throwing Zuko, Katara looked pleadingly at said prince.

Zuko looked uneasy at all the sudden attention, but Katara's pleading expression was difficult to ignore.

_At least our money problem is solved_, he thought, noting the raw irony of it all.

More people gathered around, persons who had secretly been watching Katara's performance out of the corner of their eyes as they had shopped and browsed nearby. Smiling and expectant faces assaulted the duo from all sides and Katara felt herself grow warm in embarrassment. She had never expected to draw more than a crowd of kids.

Zuko, meanwhile, was fighting an internal battle. He was NOT a street performer. He was no one's entertainment. He did whatever he pleased. He was _above_ performing for money. This was an extremely degrading situation, a completely _uncalled for_ situation. It was, all in all, entirely below him.

However...

Feeling the weight of expectation heavy on him, and still assaulted by Katara's pleading look, the Firebender sighed. "Fine," he mumbled, setting the bag of supplies down, and dropped into a traditional fighting stance as various children cheered.

* * *

Sokka took a deep inhale and sighed contently.

Suddenly a hand came streaking down and Sokka squeaked as he realized someone was beating him over the head with a ladle.

"_Get away from my apples_!" an old woman yelled hoarsely, continuing to hit at the boy who attempted to dodge her blows.

"Ack! I didn't touch your stupid apples!" Sokka defended actively, trying to shield himself with his arms.

"Now now, Abel," Sokka's companion, the old man, cut in from behind. "None o' that. He didn't apple a single touch. Er, touch a single apple, y'know."

The assault suddenly stopped and the elder woman retreated back into her open shop. She fussed over some fruit as she replied, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Just don't let him get near them again!"

Sokka winced as he rubbed a forming bruise, located somewhere on his rather tender cranium. The old man patted the younger boy on the shoulder. "That's Abel. She's awful profective - eh, protective, over her fruit."

"I see that," Sokka pouted.

Obviously feeling pity for the hungry Water Tribe boy, the old man deposited a coin (which was quickly snatched up by Abel) and selected a choice apple. Sokka immediately brightened as the old man handed it to him, and the boy rubbed the smooth, plump fruit against his cheek.

"_Ah_, bliss, your name is apple..." Sokka drawled dramatically.

The old man steered the now content boy away from the fruit stand and off into the street. Wiping his forehead, the old man sighed. "Are ye sure we haven't sunk a sin - eh, seen a sign of yer friends, now?"

Biting off a chunk of his prized fruit, Sokka sighed internally. "No, I'm sure of it. I have a bad feeling about this. Aang should be easy to find. He's always in trouble."

"Now, now, don't go gettin' sad on me," the old man requested. "I'm sure he'll urn tup. Turn up, meaning. Hey, how 'bout we fish for a little while? To clear our minds?"

Sokka glanced up at his aged companion. He had figured the old man was a fisherman, because he had noted the amount of net and relative fishing supplies found in his small home. Though the boy didn't really want to fish, as he was anxious to find his young friend as soon as possible, he felt uncomfortable in turning the aged man down. He had already caused him to lose half a day of work, as fishing was probably his only means of income. And he HAD bought him an apple with his own money...

"I guess so," Sokka replied, plastering a smile on his face - though with some reluctance. The old man patted him on the back again and the two made their way back to the docks.

"Good, good! You'd be surprised t'learn lots'o good things thappen - happen, meaning - when ye fish!"

Sokka decided not to mention that the last time he went fishing he got caught out in a particularly horrible storm and ended up sick and sucking on - oh, he shuddered to think of it - _frogs _not long afterward.

_But who knows_, he tried to think optimistically. _Maybe I _will_ run into Aang..._

It was a nice day, after all.

* * *

Aang yawned hugely, turning over and snuggling deeply into soft linen sheets.

"My, my," a voice chuckled good-naturedly from nearby. "I've never known someone to sleep in so late..."

Aang started, his eyes flying open as he shot up in bed. Suddenly recognizing Iroh as the owner of the voice, the boy relaxed. Iroh smiled faintly, his wrinkled face crinkling with the action. He was sitting in a small chair stationed nearby the side of the bed. The Airbender rubbed at his eyes, reluctant to leave the soft comfort of the warm bed. It'd been a long time since he had slept in a proper bed...

"What time is it?" Aang asked, stifling yet another yawn. Iroh sipped some tea from a small cup he had resting in his lap.

"Around midday," the old general replied.

Aang blanched. "_What_?" In a flurry of movement the Airbender leaped - almost falling - out of bed. Then, realizing his manners, he proceeded to try his best to straighten the sheets he had messed up in his slumber. "I can't believe I slept in so late! Sokka's going to kill me!"

Iroh blinked, watching the Avatar rush around the room in a daze. Suddenly Aang stopped in his frantic movements and rushed to stand before Iroh, who remained sitting. The Airbender bowed, hands pressed together in front of him.

"Thank you for letting me stay the night here," Aang hastily chattered out. "But I _really _must be going!"

Still the pinnacle of calm and collected, Iroh stood, setting his cup of tea on a nearby chest. "Don't be so hasty, young Avatar. You have plenty of day left to find your friends. I, too, am anxious to meet my nephew. But you cannot roam about without me beside you, and I am an old man. We cannot move as quickly as you young ones." Iroh ended his sage comment with a wink.

Aang blinked but relented to Iroh's words. It was true. After Iroh had found him, the general had kindly escorted him back to his ship, which was docked some ways down the pier. Iroh had been careful to keep Aang concealed to his side, the darkness aiding him - Iroh had said that he did not even want his own crew to know of Aang's presence on the ship. 'You see, they would tell Zuko of your being here, and he would be very upset with me if he knew I let you sleep in his room,' the general had rationalized.

They hadn't had any trouble, for most of the crew had retired to an early bed, or were busy eating. Iroh had let Aang sleep in Zuko's room, which was strangely simple in layout and design. The Avatar had felt strangely comforted in the old general's presence, even though his mind screamed at him to be careful - it could be a trap, they were always laying traps for him. He couldn't _trust _Iroh.

But those fears seemed so hallow now, as he had woken up without any trouble. He had not woken surrounded by guards - instead he had woken simply to Iroh, who had been sitting contently in a nearby chair, waiting for the Airbender to wake from slumber. If anything, Aang felt rather... silly.

Iroh led the Airbender from the room, keeping care to keep the boy relatively hidden with his long sleeve. A couple of crewmen who were milling about in the harsh steel hall saluted the passing general, never taking notice of the boy hidden at his side.

As they emerged from the ship Aang took a deep breath of fresh air, happy to be out of the strangely restricting hull of the ship. Then, too late, he noticed a soldier standing near the ramp they were descending - a soldier who was looking square at him.

Iroh seemed to notice this as well. Clearing his throat, the old general beamed at the shocked crewman. "How is it today, Lieutenant Jee?"

Jee seemed to be having trouble taking his eyes off Aang, who felt strangely naked and exposed. "Sir..."

Iroh suddenly placed a finger over his mouth, cautioning silence. "Lieutenant, let us keep this exchange between ourselves, shall we?"

Lieutenant Jee seemed to have regained his voice. Still looking rather dazed and confused, he nodded curtly. "As you wish, sir..."

They finished descending the ramp and as soon as they were out of earshot, Iroh chuckled. "Looks like we were caught after all," he mused. "But do not worry. Jee will tell no one of you."

Aang breathed freely again. "That was close..."

Iroh slid his hands in his sleeves, allowing Aang to walk freely beside him. "Indeed. Now, let us look for your friends, shall we?"

* * *

Children clapped appreciatively as adults nodded in admiration. Zuko finished up his short practice routine, bringing both of his hands together - palms touching - in front him. The flames between them died down to nothingness.

Even Katara was impressed with the display. Zuko had just finished performing a small routine of his that involved amazingly intricate footwork and subtle Firebending. Subtle, because Zuko couldn't simply send fireballs flying in all directions from his hands and feet - but impressive nonetheless.

"How does he not burn up?" one little girl asked, her eyes wide in amazement. All of the children had gasped audibly when Zuko's hands and feet had gone ablaze, and some simply couldn't understand why he wasn't hurt by it. His Firebending had especially entranced them, as even though they didn't see much bending in general, they saw Firebending in particular even less.

Katara shook her head, trying to clear it. She felt a little inadequate, as she felt Zuko's performance had surpassed hers in every area. It was obvious Zuko had experience in his bending, and his routine had been impressive in itself.

_I bet he practices every day..._

However the Waterbender's heart lifted a little when another girl responded, "I like the water better! She made it dance!" There were murmurs of agreement from various other children. They seemed to be equally divided amongst themselves over what performance they thought was better.

More coins thumped against the ground and Zuko felt his chest swell in muted pride. He had barely even _tried_ and still he was received with grand reception. Though he still wasn't entirely happy with performing at all and still thought it entirely below him, at least the commoners knew talent when they saw it.

* * *

Admiral Zhao tapped the quill methodically against his haggard chin. In front of him lay a tattered map, which advertised areas of most of the immediate area. After a moment of pondering he nonchalantly made a few thin marks on the parchment. He was mapping out all the locations nearby where he had been, if they were of special significance, and the ones he had not yet visited. In softer ink a crude path, comprised of arrows and question marks, was drawn - his attempts at marking what trails the Avatar might have taken.

A sudden knock on the door shook the admiral from his dark thoughts. Somewhat listlessly he raised his eyes to the room's far door. Deciding he very much didn't appreciate being bothered, especially when he was attempting to think, he allowed his voice to be raw with irritation as he addressed the source of the intrusion.

"What is it?"

"Admiral Zhao," the thick voice of a crewman began, "my apologies for interrupting you. However, you have a visitor, sir."

Zhao rubbed at his chin, already having a good guess as to who it might be. "Come in," he conceded frostily.

There was a bump and then the creaking noise of the door as it opened. After a moment it closed back, and shut with a _thunk_.

Zhao motioned for the visitor to be seated in a small chair located at the front of his desk. The visitor did so, although with some reluctance. Silence reigned for a moment before Zhao sighed heavily and folded up his map. He then turned all his attention on the newcomer, letting his gaze glower dangerously. "I take it you interrupted me for a reason."

The newcomer swallowed. "Aye. We found the prince."

Zhao clasped his fingers together, settling his elbows on the wood of his desk. A nasty scowl wormed its way onto his face. "_Banished_ prince."

"Banished prince," the visitor corrected. Squirming uneasily under the admiral's stern laden glare, the visitor continued: "As we guessed, we found him on the neighboring island. He seemed to be in relatively good shape, and the girl with him also -"

"Girl?" the admiral quipped.

"Yes, the -"

"Don't tell me," Zhao snapped, before lounging back a bit in his chair. The news so far was proving to be most pleasing. "And the others?"

"Lost, apparently. They were looking for them..."

Zhao leaned forward, smiling like a cat that just cornered a mouse. He rubbed his palms together anxiously. "And so they fancied they'd look for them here. Excellent. Do you have anything else to report?"

"No sir," the visitor managed slowly. Then, as an afterthought, added: "He was bound, but I convinced his release. I thought that if what you suggested earlier came through..."

"You _thought_," Zhao almost spat. "Well, so much for what you _think_. I haven't made up my mind yet. Where are they now?"

"Headed here," the visitor replied, somewhat stung. "I don't know where the others are."

"Of course you don't, you already made that quite clear. However that's fine and well - provides me for more entertainment. Now be on your way."

The newcomer rose and started toward the door, but with heavy footsteps. Finally they came to a stop and the visitor glanced back toward Zhao.

"About our pay..."

Zhao stood, gritting his teeth - his pleasant mood was deteriorating fast - and drummed the tips of his fingers against his desk. "We'll discuss that _later_. Now leave before I change my mind about that entirely."

The figure swiftly ducked out of the room, and Zhao listened to the hastily retreating footsteps. With a rumbling chuckle he carefully sat back down and continued to strum his fingers idly.

It was customary for Zhao to take opportunities as soon as they arose. He had barely docked into this town's harbor when he heard the rumors: Iroh had also docked nearby, and word had it Zuko was not with him. Naturally curious, the admiral had ordered a bit of spying to be done via his crew - and what came back to him pleased him unendingly. Apparently there had been an "accident" in which the prince had become "lost." Iroh apparently fancied the little brat to still be somewhere nearby, and - of all things - in the company of the Avatar. However any and all locations of said group were unknown.

It hadn't taken Zhao long to track down capable hands to aid him in his unfolding plot. He learned that a group of particularly unpleasant rogues lived in the nearby radius, and after a bit of prodding managed to have a chat with their "leader." A bargain was soon made and a temporary alliance formed - the band was to seek out and spy on the brat, if they _did_ manage to find him, and then report back their findings to Zhao. And, if the admiral was feeling particularly lucky... they were to aid in the assassination attempt.

Surely if the prince had been "lost" and was later found murdered by an unlikely band of Freedom Fighters - for that was what the rogues called themselves - a respectable distance away...

Well, who could blame_ Zhao_ for it?

However Zhao had not decided whether he wanted to attempt the dire plot just yet. He needed time and room to think, to plan.

The admiral lounged back in his chair, smirking contently.

Today was a very nice day.

* * *

Mai glared at the dark steel ship in front of her. After a moment of potent hatred she turned and slid away, aiming her feet toward her hideout in the woods not far off from the market.

She should've known getting involved with Zhao brought only ill luck, but when he had cornered and approached her about striking a deal with him... well, he had seemed like the lesser of two evils. She was the leader of her small, rather ill favored band of Freedom Fighters - the Freedom Fighters had small branches stretching out over a lot of the continent... wherever guerrilla groups could gather and form. And technically, as a Freedom Fighter, she was supposed to fight _against_ the Fire Nation.

But at the time she struck the deal, everything seemed so simple. After all, Zhao wanted her to find the prince of the Fire Nation. If she could take _him_ out, then the rest of the freed peoples of the world would surely sing her praises! Zhao, after all, was just an admiral. They could take care of _him_ later.

Now it seemed everything was more trouble than it was worth. She'd figured Zuko would probably be on the adjacent island, so that's where she and her band went. Striking luck she found the Avatar's group rather easily. She then commenced spying on them, and when the Avatar and the other boy had left, she decided to strike.

She first sent out her band to attack them, just to make sure they were indeed dealing with Zuko. After watching him fight Mai had been confident it was he. Therefore she decided to mingle with Zuko and his girl companion herself.

Mai, being Mai, couldn't help but play a few mind games with the Waterbender. Mai didn't especially like Waterbenders - they all came off so _self-righteous_. She had also heard rumors from fellow confidantes that a prominent Freedom Fighter leader, Jet, had encountered some trouble with a Waterbender. That only fueled Mai's desire to... well, make her miserable.

After having her share of fun, Mai had left to report back to Zhao. Zhao had intentionally planned for Mai and her band to lead Zuko off into the wilderness and there kill him if they could manage it. That waspart of the reason Mai had teased the Waterbender about freeing the prince from his shackles. If they WERE going to attack him, Mai wanted it to be a fair fight.

Sliding through the trees, Mai growled somewhere in her throat. Zhao wasn't keen on paying her any time soon, it seemed. Honestly the girl should've known as well. She had half a mind to back out of the deal entirely and go into hiding with her band until Zhao left...

But things might start looking up. Checking her nails, Mai decided to stick around to see what might happen.

* * *

It seemed no one was prepared to let Zuko and Katara leave. Just when it seemed they would be free to go, a voice rang out over the small crowd.

"So, he's a Firebender, aye? Bet he's a spy for the Fire Nation!"

The voice was heavy with disgust. Katara winced when she heard it and didn't even have to look around to know Zuko was angry.

"Who said that?" Zuko roared, clenching his fists tightly. He swept the crowd with his eyes, his lip pulled back into an almost feral snarl. It wasn't that the voice was_ lying_ - in fact, what had been said was partly the truth - it was the tone in which it was said. Disgust, revulsion - hate.

A rather pudgy man parted the crowd, his cheeks red in indignation. "It was me! You're a spy, ain'tcha?" The pudgy man attempted to stare down the irate prince, and the people around him backed away, conversing in whispers among themselves.

A couple of children stood, ripe and ready to fire back at the man who dared be mean to their - now - best friend. However Katara reached out and silenced them with a slight shake of her head.

Zuko countered the man's stare with a look so intense the adult flinched and took a step backwards.

"Well, you have to admit," the man fumbled, trying his best to look a bit more meek, "it looks strange to have a Firebender here, especially one traveling with a Water Tribe girl... " The man managed to raise his eyes, almost accusingly. "She ain't your prisoner, is she?"

Zuko had to admit, despite his anger at being singled out and questioned by a lowly peasant, the man _did_ have a point. Firebenders did not simply walk around freely. 99.9 percentof the time they were soldiers, working for the Fire Nation - ensuring order in the town they occupied and oppressing all resistance. They were not exactly the most _liked_ of people.

Zuko's saving grace came in the form of a gentle hand on his arm. He almost jerked his arm away from the sudden slight touch, as the subtlety of it almost burned icily in comparison tothe tense rage he was currently feeling. Imagine his surprise when Katara slid her hand down to grasp his firmly, twining her fingers against his own.

"He's not a spy," Zuko heard her say confidently. "We're traveling together. He's a defect from the army - so we'd appreciate if you keep this entire ordeal low profile."

Whispers erupted from among the bystanders. Zuko stared at Katara in shock, but she seemed to have difficulty looking him in the face. Instead she leaned closer to him and stared accusingly at the pudgy man, who looked more embarrassed with every passing moment.

"If anything gets out about us, my... companion, here, will be severely punished. We're already taking a chance as it is."

_All right Katara, good job so far_. The Waterbender glanced anxiously at the faces around her. So far her story was working, even if it did seem rather far-fetched.

She felt Zuko's body go rigid as she leaned her form slightly against him, and his hand seemed to have become locked in place the second she had taken it. She bit her lip, imagining the scolding he was going to give her as soon as they were away from prying eyes. She could almost_ imagine_ it.

She didn't really blame him, though. She felt undeniably uncomfortable as well. She had reacted on instinct, hastily forming a story to counter the man's claims that would be _halfway_ believable.

And it wasn't that bad of a story. She was sure there were some soldiers who fled from the Fire Nation army, or simple Firebenders in particular that looked for safe havens away from their homeland. She was _sure_ of that. Maybe they just didn't get exposure...

_Or maybe they all get killed off_, Katara thought, and shuddered slightly at the thought that people could be so... cold.

Zuko felt Katara's body tremble against him just for the briefest of moments. The small, almost miniscule action seemed to bring the prince to his proper senses. He relaxed, if only barely, and applied a little bit of pressure back against Katara's hand.

"Does our answer satisfy you?" Zuko then asked, trying his best to look controlled and calm, even though his teeth ground together painfully. If he was going to take up the escaped soldier act, surely throwing a tantrum wouldn't help much.

The pudgy man mumbled something. A few of the women in the crowd shot him nasty looks and he muttered an excuse and quickly left.

As soon as he was gone there was a moment of silence before the second tide came. All the women in the crowd swarmed to Zuko and Katara, gently pushing them away from the sight of the main street and off into the side of a nearby building. The children followed, obviously curious as to what would happen next.

"Ohh, you escaped from the army!" a woman crooned. "You're so noble! The army is a _nasty_ place, isn't it?"

"It was so rude of that man to question you, especially when you hadn't done anything," another woman bemoaned.

"Are you two _engaged_?" another asked suddenly, and almost immediately all the gibbering, lilting voices ground to a halt. A dozen pairs of large, feminine eyes bored down onto the twin forms of Zuko and Katara.

Still reeling from being swarmed once again, Katara brought the back of her hand to her forehead. "What?" she asked, fearing she misheard.

"Are you engaged?" the women gasped all at once, all leaning closer in unison. Katara's jaw hung down loosely and Zuko leaned back, desperately trying to think of a way to get out of the suddenly suffocating situation.

Katara was about to reprimand the women and assure them that no, she and Zuko were _not_ engaged. However she suddenly noted that all the eyes had traveled down, and Katara followed their gazes. It was then she realized she hadn't let go of Zuko's hand, and that all the women were still staring.

Clearing her throat, Katara jerked her hand away. Zuko seemed shaken out of his daze as well and he crossed his arms, coughing to the side in attempts to feign obliviousness.

"We're just... traveling companions," Katara managed, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. All the attention she had gotten lately was starting to become too much.

The crowd of women breathed out heavy sighs at the news.

"It would've been really romantic if you were engaged," one girl stated, a bit younger than the rest.

"Yeah," an older woman agreed. "A rogue Firebender and a Waterbender..."

Deciding he'd had enough of the attention, Zuko straightened up and shot his golden gaze pointedly around at the crowd. "If you'll excuse us, we should be going." Taking Katara's hand, the prince maneuvered his way out of the crowd, who reluctantly parted for their path through.

Koni approached, a few of the straggling men behind him. He attempted to shoo the women and children away with a hand and reluctantly some went, but a few remained loitering nearby. Turning his attention back to Zuko and Katara, the old man smiled apologetically.

"I'm very sorry for all the trouble. I didn't know you two would draw such a crowd. Now, take this, before you get into any more trouble." Koni held out a small leather pouch that jingled pleasantly when moved. Katara smiled, realizing it was all the money they had earned performing.

"Thank you," she replied, taking the gift respectfully. Koni bowed.

"Feel free to take what you need," the old man said, motioning toward the clothing stand Katara had approached earlier. The merchant still hadn't returned. "Just leave some money and take what you can." His eyes twinkled.

Bowing gratefully, Katara approached the stand and skimmed over the selection. Now that they had more money they didn't have to stick with the rather crusty cloaks she had seen earlier. Instead Katara picked out a simple, smaller brown robe for herself. After a bit more pilfering she selected a larger dark green cloak for Zuko. She displayed it to him. "What about this?"

Zuko wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I don't like green."

Katara raised an eyebrow, almost disbelievingly. "Well, good luck finding something else. It's mainly green and brown here."

Zuko took the matter into his own hands and proceeded to search through the materials by his own hand. After a moment of shuffling and digging and carelessly throwing aside what displeased him, Zuko pulled out a deep red cloak. He flashed it to Katara, smirking victoriously.

Katara rolled her eyes as Zuko fastened the clasp around his chest. However instead of commenting on how spoiled he was the girl simply shrugged on the brown robe over what she was already wearing. After straightening the sleeves to her liking she deposited a few coins and glanced back to Zuko. "Why don't you pull the hood on?"

Zuko gave Katara a dry look. "I don't need a hood."

"But if there are Fire Nation soldiers here, they might recognize you," the Waterbender persisted. "More so than me."

"Are you saying my face isn't easy to forget?" the prince commented with persisted dryness. Katara went to open her mouth but found her gaze locked on his large facial scar. Yanking her eyes away she busied herself with trying to fasten the sash of the robe.

"I didn't mean that," she muttered, trying to think of a way to apologize without actually _apologizing_. Right when she thought she'd found the right words she looked up to see Zuko stalking away. "Hey, wait!" she called, trying to catch up, only ending up slowing to a halt again as she realized Zuko was speaking with Koni.

"Your interference earlier was appreciated," Zuko was saying, his voice monotone. Koni chuckled, and Katara could still see a few children and women lingering about in the background, intently watching them.

"It was nothing. Do be careful, though. I meant to tell you earlier, but Fire Nation ships docked here a day or so ago."

Katara felt her heart quicken in its beat, and she saw a spark in Zuko's eyes come alive.

"Really?" Zuko inquired, trying not to sound _too_ intrigued by the news. Koni only nodded.

"It's true. A small one arrived first, and shortly afterward a larger one, which docked some distance away from the first, followed it. I don't know if the two are of the same unit..."

Zuko felt his throat run dry. The small ship was most assuredly his uncle's. Iroh was here, just as he had hoped!

However, the larger ship...

_Zhao._

Just as he had feared.

"Just keep low and you shouldn't be seen," Koni assured gently.

It was then a thought struck Katara with a vengeance. She almost pushed Zuko to the side in her attempts to catch Koni's attention. "Excuse me for asking, but have you seen a short bald monk lately, or maybe a Water Tribe boy that looks a little like me? That's why we came here, we've been trying to find them."

Zuko shot Katara a dirty look for nearly pushing him aside, but listened intently to Koni's reply.

"Not that I know of," the old man began. "But I was sick in bed most of yesterday and today, so I might have missed them. If they're still here you should still be able to find them, even if this market _is_ a little big. If they happened to have gotten caught it's still well, because the ships haven't left the docks since they arrived."

"Thank you," Katara responded, relieved. There was still hope she would find Aang and Sokka sometime soon.

"I really wish you wouldn't go," a woman suddenly piped up from a few yards away.

"At least show us one more trick," another added.

"It's not a _trick_," Zuko muttered, agitated with the apparent ignorance toward bending.

"Oh, I don't know," Katara said, anxious to leave and continue their search. "I'm all worn out..."

"Can you dance?" a little voice asked, and the Waterbender saw the ringleader boy from earlier still hanging around, along with a couple of his friends. Said friends gave their leader a strange look. "Just wonderin'," the boy defended.

Suddenly feeling light of heart - after all, it was almost a guarantee Sokka and Aang were nearby, and they would finally be reunited, and she had plentiful money to spare (she could almost see the shock on Sokka's face) - Katara laughed, jerking a thumb over at the brooding Zuko. "I can, but I don't know about Captain Serious over here."

Zuko raised an eyebrow at the almost-insult. "_Pardon_?"

"You heard me," Katara replied, and went as if to make her way down the street to end the conversation. Her plans went awry, however, when she felt a hand grip her own and yank her backwards.

Katara spun, her mind whirling, and found herself standing face to face with Zuko, who was barely a hairsbreadth away. His golden eyes drilled down into her own, and his voice was low and commanding.

"Don't challenge my superiority in public again," he hissed.

Katara felt her voice become lodged in her throat. Her heart skipped a few beats - he was angry with her! He was...

Suddenly the Waterbender caught a familiar glint in Zuko's eye. Her mouth dropped.

He was teasing her.

_He's playing with me!_

Confidence regained and the spark of competition lit, Katara set her jaw and furrowed her brows disapprovingly at the Firebender before her. "Oh yeah?"

Sure, it wasn't the brightest of retorts, but Katara was having a bit of trouble trying to form a decent harrowing reply. All dialogue was cut off, however, when Zuko took a step back and held out his hand, which Katara's palm still rested in.

"Is that a challenge?"

Katara's blood ran cold. _He's being serious?_

Then her blood began to boil and flow again. _The nerve of him!_

In all honesty, Katara had never actually learned to dance - not officially. Creative bending was as far as she had ever gotten.

"Yeah, it is," Katara snapped in reply, her mortified anger getting the best of her. _I'll show him!_

Then Zuko smirked, and it was a very leering, confident smirk. Katara worse fears became apparent in that moment.

_He's had lessons,_ she groaned inwardly.

It was then that Zuko pulled Katara forward and placed his hand against her waist. In the recesses of his mind the Firebender thanked his uncle for forcing him to take dance lessons when he was very young - Iroh had always said learning to dance helped improve the style and form of Firebending technique.

Katara's mind spun as she felt herself suddenly whisked to the side, and then back, and then forward. Zuko's movements were very controlled and fluid and the Waterbender fancied she looked like a big lumberjack in her attempts to follow him.

Then she felt him take her hand and before she knew it he had spun her, while taking a step back, and with a flick of his wrist he had pulled her against him once more. Their eyes bore into each other's and sparks flew as their wills clashed.

Zuko was still smirking. Katara scowled. He emitted a slight laugh.

"You _fail_ at this," he wheedled silkily. Katara's eyes widened in fierce indignation.

_How dare he be so arrogant!_

"You'll eat those words," Katara hissed in reply. The Waterbender swiftly stepped back, taking Zuko's hand in an outstretched posture, and then gracefully slid back forward - but at the last minute she dipped to Zuko's side, taking his hand with her, and stood fluidly up behind him as his body spun to face her. She tilted her head back and stretched her free arm behind her, smirking slyly.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at the rather slick move and they came together again, now aware and working with each other's signature movements. Katara had gotten the hang of the footwork, which was the most difficult part of the process.

_It's a lot like Firebending_, she thought, and as if on cue she felt herself being lifted. Her eyes flew open as Zuko easily flipped her over his shoulder and drew her back under his arm with the opposite hand.

Sliding her foot out gracefully, Katara and Zuko clasped hands and, with equal force emitted from both, drew each other back together in a finishing maneuver.

Cheers erupted from the remaining children and bystanders. However Katara's eyes were locked on Zuko's, and vice versa.

Only then did Katara suddenly notice their clasped hands. Flames licked at Zuko's knuckles and wisped lightly from between his fingers - and hers. She stared for a moment, disbelieving what she saw - through the entire time they had been dancing, she hadn't once realized Zuko had also been Firebending. His hands and feet were rimmed in the slightest of flames, and the wispy smoke of his hands curled around hers, but she did not once feel the pain of a burn.

Zuko and Katara parted, and the Waterbender was almost in a daze. She barely noticed when they finally left the remaining audience behind or when Koni wished them good luck. It was only when they were halfway down the street and just now entering the heart of the market that Katara seemed to wake up.

The first words of her mouth were completely unplanned. "You should wear your hood, you know."

Zuko glanced back at the Waterbender, who had been strangely quiet the last five minutes of walking. The people and crowds were thicker now, and voices of merchants rang in the air above the clamor of browsers. The scent of breads and warm food, along with incense and smell of forge smoke was overwhelming.

"Or a hat," Katara continued, suddenly realizing how weird she sounded.

Zuko said nothing. He, too, was in a slight daze, though he wouldn't admit it. He shifted their bag of supplies from one shoulder to the next.

He wasn't sure quite what had come over him when he had challenged Katara to the dance. It seemed eerily familiar to the feeling that had come over him when he had hurled the mud ball at her.

He tried to brood, but met with little success. His mind was whirling about unchecked inside of his head. He tried to feel angry or violated, but met with even less success.

It was difficult to admit, but... Zuko realized that the experience had been a little _fun_. After all, they _had_ solved their money problem, and had learned a bit about Fire Nation occupation while they were at it.

Yeah. Everything had reasoning behind it. Everything he did was for that one goal: to find and capture the Avatar. It was all just a big bluff, a charade.

And yet a little voice inside told him that wasn't _entirely_ the case.

Meanwhile Katara glanced over at the Firebender walking beside her. Everything seemed to fade into the background - the people, the noise - when she thought about his cocky smirk as he had teased her into the dance. Or even earlier when she remembered his mortified expression at being swarmed by children.

Katara glanced down at her perfectly unharmed hands, and yet she still fancied she could feel the heat of the flames washing against her, though they lacked the searing pain.

And it was then she suddenly groaned silently.

_I'm starting to fall for Zuko, aren't I?_

The girl reached into her robe and fingered the moneybag anxiously. She needed to find Aang and Sokka, and find them fast, and get her life back to normal as quickly as possible.

And yet a little voice inside of her whispered it was already a _little_ too late.


End file.
